Cocktail Aphrodisiaque
by Dadetine
Summary: Je n'aurai plus jamais la même vision des cocktails. Pourquoi ? Ma vie a été complètement boulversée après en avoir bu un. Oui, un simple cocktail. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et bien, venez plonger dans mon histoire : une vie banale changée par une unique boisson.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir/bonjour à tous ! Je reviens ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction nommée Cocktail Aphrodisiaque. Cette idée à germer dans mon esprit à partir d'un délire avec une amie et voilà qu'elle existe réellement à présent. Pour vous expliquer, on imaginait ensemble les personnages de Naruto dans différents drama coréen et puis j'ai eu envie d'en écrire. Voilà pour la petite histoire personnelle de la fic. J'aurais donc deux disclaimer à faire mais je pense que ça va en valoir le coup. Pour ceux qui connaisse, l'histoire est basée sur Fate to Love You. Bien sûr, vous vous doutez bien que les caractères ne seront pas les mêmes que dans le dramas (vous imaginez un Sasuke comme Lee Gun ?! Non, impossible)_

_Bon tout ça pour dire que je suis hyper heureuse de commencer une nouvelle aventure avec vous. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic l'Arcane de l'Atlantide, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Au moment où j'écris, je suis en train de continuer son dixième chapitre. Vous l'aurez avant mon anniversaire, je vous le promet, c'est à dire avant le 31 janvier =p._

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir ce court prologue ^^. _

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent mais sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue est grandement inspiré du drama coréen Fated to Love You et subira des modifications plus ou moins nombreuses.

* * *

PROLOGUE

• • •

Un homme à la courte chevelure brune réfléchissait intensément. Assis à l'extérieur, l'air marin de la côte lui aérait les neurones et faisait onduler sa chemise à manche courte noire. Son chien à ses côtés dormait paisiblement. Seulement, un autre homme portant une capuche comme à son habitude des lunettes de soleil noires vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui semblait énerver le brun à entendre ses ruminements. Il ferma ses yeux marrons pour s'isoler mais l'homme aux lunettes ne lui laissa aucune chance d'oublier sa présence. Il entama la conversation, évoquant le problème qui lui valait toutes ses réflexions :

**« Je resterais d'avis que le manipuler est la meilleure solution.**  
**\- Shino, tu pourrais m'éviter d'entendre tes bêtises à répétition et me laisser réfléchir tranquillement.**  
**\- Tu n'as rien à dire vu que tu es incapable de trouver une autre idée, **répondit platement Shino.  
**\- Ah ouais, et bien que penses-tu de cela ? » **

Le brun fit signe à l'homme à lunettes de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit, et il lui chuchota le fond de sa pensée. Shino s'écarta une fois qu'il eut tout entendu et d'un signe de tête, il désapprouva. Le brun s'offusqua :

**« De toutes façons, tu n'écoutes que toi-même.**  
**\- Kiba, avec ton idée, on se ferait trop remarquer.**  
**\- Et bien, ce n'est pas très important. Ce fichu Uchiwa se ferait également remarquer et dans ce cas, il serait ruiné !**  
**\- Mais nous aussi, **expliqua calmement Shino.  
**\- Ton idée n'est pas mieux. S'il plonge, il emmène celui qui le manipule aussi. »** conclut Kiba.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien après cet échange. Ils étaient à court d'idée. Leur regard vide d'émotion se tourna vers un conflit entre deux jeunes qui venaient d'éclater. Ils semblaient se battre sous l'effet de l'alcool ou d'une drogue quelconque. Cette bagarre sembla réanimer les neurones des deux hommes qui d'un même geste et d'une même voix dirent simultanément en regardant l'autre :

**« On va le droguer ! »**

* * *

_Oui bon, c'est court… Et il n'y a ni la Hinata, ni Sasuke. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils feront leur entrée dès le prochain chapitre ^^._


	2. 1 - Bloody Mary : collision

_Coucou chers lecteurs ! Je viens enfin poster le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vais également poster le deuxième chapitre bientôt car il sont présents sur mon blog depuis longtemps et je pensais que je les avais déjà mis ici mais en fait non ^^'. Donc voilà le premier._

* * *

_**Hinata78 :** Voilà la suite tant attendu ^^_

_**Rokushimo** : Je pense que tu as du flairé que quelque chose n'était pas très claire avec ces deux-là._

_**bitch-san** : (drôle de pseudo) J'espère que cette suite va te convaincre un minimum ^^_

* * *

**1\. COCKTAIL BLOODY MARY : COLLISION**

• • •

Au milieu d'une forêt luxuriante, ou plutôt au milieu d'une clairière, se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui se baignait dans une petite étendue d'eau s'avérant être une source chaude. Les plantes aux larges feuilles étaient d'un vert vif qui montrait leur vivacité. Seul un élément n'était pas en harmonie dans ce paysage, il s'agissait d'un petit flacon en plastique blanc. La belle femme prit ce flacon se trouvant dans l'herbe, se mit une petite quantité de ce qui s'avérait être un shampooing puisqu'elle le fit mousser dans ses cheveux. Elle rinça ensuite délicatement sa belle chevelure brune en apportant l'eau de ses mains. Elle se les sécha un peu avec une serviette se trouvant au bord du bassin puis ayant terminé, elle se leva, révélant un corps aux légères formes, sveltes dans un maillot de bain deux pièces aux mêmes teintes que les feuilles du lieu. Elle fit tournoyer ses cheveux telle une...

**« NO ! NO ! NO ! You're not a rock star !** **You must be more graceful, refined and not to be a ... real brute !** » s'exclama un homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Il s'avança sur le plateau de tournage avec son mégaphone et l'utilisa pour hurler dans les oreilles de la femme :

**« YOU'RE NOT A ROCK STAR !**  
**\- Pas besoin de me l'hurler dans les oreilles !** lui rétorqua-t-elle le plus fort possible.** Et puis, vous n'êtes plus en Australie, parlez japonais ! »**

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui et sortit du décor monté pour se positionner derrière les caméras. Un homme habillé d'un costume entièrement vert lui tendit un peignoir dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla. Il lui essuya ses cheveux mouillés tout en lui disant :

**« Il a peut-être raison, Tenten. Tu faisais plus penser à Tina Turner qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.**  
**\- Tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas actrice.**  
**\- Je sais, je sais,** répéta l'homme vêtu de vert, **mais ça fera monter ta côte de popularité. Il faut toujours persévérer. »**

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil utilisa son mégaphone pour avertir de la reprise. Il retourna derrière les caméras et tout en passant à côté de Tenten, il lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant d'un air grave :

**« I trust in you...**  
**\- Je vous dis de me parler japonais ! »**

La brune rendit son peignoir à l'homme en vert et repartit se mettre dans le petit bassin. On entendit un « Action ! » et elle recommença la scène. Seulement, le moment où elle devait faire tournoyer ses cheveux ne sembla pas satisfaire le metteur en scène. Il manifesta son mécontentement à coup de mégaphone ce qui énerva fortement Tenten qui sortit du plateau mais ne le calculant pas cette fois.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme en vert, mit son peignoir et lui demanda ses vêtements.

**« Mais pourquoi Tenten ? Il ne faut jamais abandonner !**  
**\- Lee, on s'en va, laissons les avec leur pub pour ce fichu shampooing merdique.**  
**\- Qu'avez-vous dit de mon shampooing ? »**

Le silence fit place sur le plateau et chacun retourna sa tête vers le nouvel intervenant. Il était de grande taille et habillé d'un costume bleu ardoise foncé. Sa veste de coupe droite possédait deux boutons et était fermée sur une chemise bleue fumée et une cravate marron châtaigne. Son visage affichait une expression sévère. Il avança, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de Tenten.

**« Oseriez-vous répéter ce que vous avez dit précédemment de mon shampooing ?**  
**\- Euh... »**

Tenten hésita puis sous le regard suppliant de son manager Lee, elle s'empêcha toutes hostilités :

**« Non, monsieur Uchiwa.**  
**\- Savez-vous seulement ce que représente cette petite quantité que je vous ai permis de mettre dans vos pauvres cheveux à titre gratuit ?**  
**\- Non, **répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.  
**\- Et bien sachez que ce shampooing « merdique » ne possède aucuns conservateurs ou parfums chimiques. Il est naturel, bio comme vous le dîtes et est fait avec des pivoines de Chine recueillies à la sueur du front de travailleurs acharnés. »**

Tenten n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il trouverait forcément quelque chose à lui redire. Il se recula et adressa son regard à Lee.

**« Vous êtes bien le manager de Tenten Higatoki ?**  
**\- Oui, c'est bien moi.**  
**\- Veuillez raccompagnez votre pongiste, on se débrouillera sans elle.**  
**\- Mais... enfin, **balbutia Lee.  
**\- Ça me convient parfaitement. Allons honorer une autre offre nécessitant ma présence. »** conclut Tenten.

Et sans attendre, elle partit en direction des loges, accompagnée d'un Lee, portable déjà en main. Le metteur en scène cria dans son mégaphone :

**« But I trusted in you !**  
**\- Vous savez où vous vous la mettez votre foi ! »** lui répondit sur un ton agacé Tenten.

Le metteur en scène afficha un air outré puis, reprenant contenance, il s'adressa au PDG, cette fois en japonais.

**« Sauf votre respect, monsieur Uchiwa, vous venez de renvoyez celle qui nous permettait de tourner votre pub alors qu'elle a déjà été payée.**  
**\- Je sais.**  
**\- Hum, que devons-nous donc faire ? »**

L'Uchiwa ignora cette question et commença à déboutonner sa veste. Il la retira et la jeta sur une chaise et partit d'un grand pas sur le plateau. Il se mouilla un peu les cheveux. Le metteur en scène comprit tout de suite où il venait en venir et fit filmer la scène d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui se les lavaient avec une virilité emprunt de suavité. Puis, on fit intervenir une pluie artificielle qui lui permit de rincer ses cheveux.

**« Ne manquez rien, il est parfait ! »**

Le chef des opérations était tout excité, il savait que cette scène qu'il tournait allait devenir la meilleure pub de son existence. Il regardait avec précision ce PDG qui prenait la place d'un acteur. Quel homme, tout de même ! Ses cheveux reluisaient de par leur humidité, sa chemise mouillée collait à son torse qui se trouvait être bien sculpté. Cela procurait un plan magnifique pour les caméramans.

Après que le PDG ait lancé un regard de satisfaction envers son flacon de shampooing et un petit sourire à la caméra, le metteur en scène ordonna d'arrêter de filmer. Le PDG reprit alors immédiatement son expression stricte et sortit du plateau d'un pas rapide. Le metteur en scène se positionna devant lui pour le complimenter :

**« On pourrait croire que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, M. Uchiwa ! »**

L'Uchiwa ne le calcula pas et le contourna pour prendre les serviettes et une nouvelle chemise qu'un jeune assistant lui tendait. Il s'essuyait le visage et changeait de chemise lorsqu'un homme à la chevelure désordonnée blonde et habillé d'un costume gris rayé se fraya un chemin en courant dans l'équipe de tournage. Il tenait à la main son portable et appelait à grands cris :

**« M. Uchiwa ! M. Uchiwa ! J'ai des nouvelles ! »**

Le désigné enfila rapidement sa chemise et sa veste avant de prendre sa cravate. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au blond de retourner dehors puis, avant de le suivre, il donna rapidement mais efficacement ses dernières directives à l'équipe de tournage. Contrairement à l'homme blond, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se contorsionner pour sortir du studio ; le chemin entre la masse de personnes s'ouvrait devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le silence qui s'était alors imposé naturellement fut brisé par le metteur en scène :

**« He's just per-ferct ! » **

* * *

Cette journée de mai était ensoleillée et les jeunes femmes défilant dans les rues de Kyoto avaient sorti leur robe et leur jupe légère. La gaieté régnait dans ces lieux, donnant envie aux personnes d'une tour au douzième étage de profiter de cette belle après-midi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas ; les entreprises n'avaient pas pris de vacances et les avocats se trouvaient même encore plus chargés par leurs différents problèmes.

Dans ce petit cabinet, on comptait en tout dix avocats, dont un occupant le rôle de chef. Il y avait en plus une secrétaire qui venait d'arrivée en courant dans le bureau, dix boissons en équilibre dans chacune de ses mains. À son arrivé, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers elle, attendant avec impatience leur boisson. La brune s'empressa alors de commencer la distribution. Elle alla tout d'abord vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son patron. Âgé de quarante-cinq ans, elle trouvait qu'il en faisait moins. Sa barbe sculptée y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il l'avait bleu nuit comme ses cheveux courts et était le premier à s'éclipser pendant les pauses afin de fumer sa cigarette. Elle le savait nommé Asuma mais l'appelait par respect par son nom de famille.

**« Sarutobi-san, voici votre Macchiato.**  
**\- Merci ma petite. »** lui dit-il en lui prenant la boisson qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle alla ensuite donner son café Latte à la compagne du patron. Il s'agissait d'une femme de quarante ans, aussi belle que lors de ses trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec ses pupilles rouges. Elle s'appelait Kurenaï et la secrétaire la considérait un peu comme la mère de la boîte.

« Merci Hinata. »

Elle était la seule à qui le patron n'osait rien ordonner, en même temps, il s'agissait de sa femme. La secrétaire partit ensuite donner son Mocha chocolat à un certain homme à la chevelure blanche, aux yeux verts et possédant deux points rouges entre ses sourcils.

**« Kimimaro-san, votre Mocha comme vous l'aimez.**  
**\- Merci. »**

Hinata trouvait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur avocat du cabinet. Il était droit et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, il effectuait son travail et c'était tout. À ses côtés se trouvait un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés roux qui lui demandait conseil. Il se nommait Juugo, avait trente-deux ans et adorait les animaux. Hinata le trouvait calme mais faisait toujours attention à ne jamais l'énerver, il possédait une rage meurtrière. Elle lui donna son Cappuccino aux noisettes puis alla donner son café à la vanille à un homme aux traits si fins qu'on pourrait à s'y méprendre le confondre avec une femme. Il avait pourtant trente-trois ans et ne possédait plus les traits doux de l'enfance.

**« Haku-san, j'ai pensé à t'en prendre un à la vanille cette fois.**  
**\- Merci bien Hinata. Ne te fatigues pas trop surtout.**  
**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

Elle le trouvait d'une personnalité très douce comparé à certain du cabinet, comme par exemple la femme aux cheveux rouges et à lunettes qui répondait avec véhémence à un homme aux cheveux mi longs, blancs et légèrement bleutés. Elle se mit entre les deux et tendit à la dénommée Karin un Cappuccino à la fleur d'oranger et à l'autre, Suigetsu de son nom, un jus de pomme. Cela eut pour effet de les calmer et ils la remercièrent. Suigetsu souffla même un baiser de sa main en direction de la brune, ce qui fit rougir un peu Hinata sous les rires de l'homme mais surtout sous le regard embrasé d'une avocate, Tayuya. Elle alla la voir et lui donna rapidement son café à la crème. Tayuya le lui prit des mains sans même un merci et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Hinata ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle puisque cette femme aux cheveux rouges ne semblaient pas trop l'apprécier, surtout lorsque Suigetsu était dans les parages.

Elle s'avança cette fois en essayant d'être un peu plus gracieuse que pour ses précédents collègues. Hinata allait à présent livrer son café Cortado à l'homme qui occupait depuis des mois ses pensées. Il s'appelait Saï, était grand, avait la peau très pâle qui faisait contraste avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs. Hinata avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il la dessinait. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il la trouvait parfaite pour ses dessins. De plus, elle le trouvait gentil et prévenant avec elle. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme. En essayant de garder un timbre de voix claire, elle lui déclara :

**« Saï, j'ai votre café, encore assez chaud je l'espère.**  
**\- Merci Hinata. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me gêne un peu. Tu ne veux pas ?**  
**\- Oh, non, non. Ce...ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que j'ai... que j'ai oublié. »**

Si elle le pouvait, Hinata se serait versée un seau d'eau glacée sur la figure. Elle était pourtant si bien partie. Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle dû devenir si fluette et hésitante ? Cela ne sembla pas déranger Saï puisqu'il lui sourit avant de reprendre son travail. Hinata partit assez rapidement en direction d'une femme blonde aux yeux verts sapin et à la coiffure un peu étrange : elle avait séparé sa chevelure en quatre courtes couettes.

En la voyant arriver, elle lui lança un regard exaspéré. Hinata lui tendit son café et s'apprêtait à repartir à son bureau mais la blonde ne lui laissa aucune chance de fuite. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et lui dit dans un murmure un peu agressif :

**« Si tu ne me racontes pas ce que Saï t'a dit, je lui dis toute la vérité.**  
**\- Ne dit rien, je t'en supplie.**  
**\- Tu sais très bien que je fais ça pour te taquiner, Hina. Mais raconte moi tout de même. »**

Hinata s'installa alors à son bureau, se situant juste en face de celui de la blonde. Et elle lui raconta qu'il lui avait une fois de plus demandé qu'elle le tutoie. La blonde souffla d'exaspération.

**« Hinata, tu ne progresseras jamais à ce rythme. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes manies de sainte.**  
**\- Mais je n'ai pas de manies de sainte Temari.**  
**\- Si je te le dis, c'est ce qu'en pense les hommes. Dis-moi, quelle est la moyenne d'âge des employés ici si on enlève le patron et sa femme ?**  
**\- Euh, à peu près trente-deux ans.**  
**\- Exactement, et penses-tu qu'à trente ans passé on séduit un homme comme à seize ans ?**  
**\- Non,** répondit un peu penaude Hinata.  
**\- Et oui ! Dure est la réalité. Il va falloir que tu lui fasses un peu de rentre dedans. Le pire, c'est que tu as les attributs mais que tu ne t'en sers pas.**  
**\- Tema ! »**

Le patron passait à ce moment devant le bureau des jeunes femmes et leur demanda de se remettre au travail. Temari se replongea alors dans son dossier et Hinata s'enquit de la liste de rendez-vous qu'elle devait prendre. Une demande semblait d'ailleurs clocher. Il s'agissait d'un des clients de Saï. Elle profita de cette occasion pour aller le voir. Il tapait sur son clavier lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle.

**« Que se passe-t-il Hinata-chan. ?**  
**\- Euh, un de tes clients veut un rendez-vous lors des horaires où tu m'as averti que tu n'étais pas disponible,** répondit-elle, rougissante de plaisir quant à l'utilisation de ce nouveau suffixe.  
**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce samedi soir, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu. Dis-lui que je suis disponible le mercredi et le vendredi soir.**  
**\- Oui. »**

Hinata le prit en note et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle était déçue, Saï lui avait dit ouvertement qu'il allait sortir ce samedi. Elle n'avait finalement aucune chance. Peut-être que Temari avait raison ? Peut-être qu'elle devait s'habiller d'une autre façon, avec un peu moins de tissu.

**« Hinata-chan ? »**

Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle adorait tant entendre ce suffixe à son prénom de la voix de Saï.

**« Oui Saï-san ?**  
**\- J'ai prévu de sortir samedi soir mais je ne suis même pas certain que la personne qui doit m'accompagner veuille venir avec moi.**  
**\- Ce serait dommage dans ce cas,** dit Hinata avec un faible sourire.  
**\- Veux-tu bien me le confirmer ? »**

Hinata cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas sa demande. Lui demandait-il d'aller voir la femme pour le lui demander ? Si c'était le cas, cela serait vraiment cruel pour elle. Mais ce qu'il lui précisa eut un tout autre effet sur elle.

**« Et bien, es-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner samedi soir ? »**

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Le son restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et un son un peu rauque en sortit :

**« ...oui, ce serait avec une grande joie. »**

Il lui sourit alors finement et lui dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à dix-huit heures. Hinata retourna à son bureau et, se sachant surveillée par Asuma, elle envoya un mail à Temari pour la prévenir. Celle-ci lui répondit à coup de clins d'œil et de pouces de la victoire. Hinata ne savait alors pas que Temari était la femme qui avait poussé Saï à faire cette demande.

**« Hinata ?** appela Karin. **Peux-tu aller m'imprimer le code numéro 17 de la dernière procédure ?**  
**\- Hinata-chan, j'aurais besoin de la transcription du procès d'il y a trois jours,** lui demanda Haku.  
**\- Apporte-moi le dossier sur ton bureau Hinata et envoie moi la liste des rendez-vous du jour s'il-te-plaît,** demanda Kimimaro.  
**\- Hinata, tu n'as pas encore appelé l'entreprise Nyoko ? »** l'interpella Tayuya.

Hinata prenait en note dans sa tête chacune des demandes. Elle commença par imprimer le code, envoya la liste des rendez-vous à Kimimaro, prit le téléphone et appela l'entreprise Nyoko tout en se levant, prenant avec elle le dossier pour Kimimaro puis alla chercher la transcription que lui avait demandé Haku et le code qui venait d'être imprimé. Tout en demandant les informations dont elle avait besoin pour Tayuya, et écrivant les réponses sur un bout de papier, elle donna chaque tas de feuilles à celui qui les lui avait demandé. À peine raccrocha-t-elle qu'Asuma vint lui demander une faveur :

**« Hinata, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes un grand service. »**

Temari lui faisait des grands gestes de bras pour qu'elle refuse.

**« Euh, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui... Je dois aller donner des informations à Tayuya.**  
**\- Tu peux le faire et faire ce que je te demande après , non ? »**

Hinata voyait que Temari s'agitait de plus en plus sur son siège mais malgré cela, elle dit oui à son patron.

**« Oui, bien sûr.**  
**\- Parfait ! Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher ce jeu vidéo pour mon fils ? Kurenaï et moi n'avons pas le temps d'y aller et son anniversaire est ce soir.**  
**\- Oui,** répondit-elle en prenant le bout de papier qu'il lui tentait. **J'irais juste après.**  
**\- Merci beaucoup, Hinata, tu es un ange,** dit Asuma en retournant à son bureau.  
**\- Ouais, je dirais plutôt un post-it vivant. »**

Temari ronchonnait après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hinata la regardait avec un sourire un peu peiné.

**« Tu sais pourtant que je ne sais pas dire non, Temari.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas !**  
**\- Temari...**  
**\- Quand tu veux me dire non, tu n'hésites pas. Fais la même chose avec les autres !**  
**\- Mais toi, je te connais.**  
**\- Et alors ?**  
**\- Et bien avec les autres, je n'ose pas.**  
**\- Mouais... »**

Temari retourna à son dossier et laissa Hinata rejoindre Tayuya. La brune sortit ensuite du bureau. Temari lui dit quand elle passa devant elle :

**« Hinata, t'es pas un post-it actif, tu vaux bien mieux.**  
**\- Peut-être... »**

Et elle sortit du cabinet en marchant d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et partit en direction du centre commercial.

* * *

Dans la voiture que son secrétaire conduisait, le jeune Uchiwa consultait ses mails. La majorité concernait des confirmations de rendez-vous entre divers associés de l'entreprise. Le blond demanda quelque chose mais le brun ne l'entendit pas.

**« Sasuke !** cria-t-il cette fois.  
**\- Naruto,** répondit sans monter le ton le dénommé Sasuke.  
**\- Au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, je te répète que Sakura sera en route pour le Japon bientôt.**  
**\- Hm.**  
**\- C'est tout ? Tu ne sautes pas de joie de l'entendre ? Je te rappelle que c'est ta petite amie depuis maintenant onze années.**  
**\- Je sais bien.**  
**\- Et cela fait quatre mois que tu ne l'as pas vu.**  
**\- Je la vois tous les trois jours sur Skype, Naruto.**  
**\- Mais tu ne peux pas la toucher !**  
**\- La conversation est close.**  
**\- OK, on verra ce qu'en dira ton frère. »**

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'adressèrent la parole durant le trajet. Sasuke continuait à trier ses mails. Il vit une énième fois un mail de cette entreprise à Wakkanai, cette ville perdue au nord du Japon. Il le mit dans la corbeille.

Ils arrivèrent après un voyage assez long dans la résidence des Uchiwa. Habitués au jardin bien entretenu, Sasuke et Naruto ne firent pas attention à la pelouse parfaitement tondue, à ces massifs fleuris et accordés aux fontaines. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la maison au style mélangeant harmonieusement le traditionnel japonais et le modernisme occidental. Traversant les couloirs qui les menèrent au salon, Naruto était un peu anxieux quand à la réaction qu'allait avoir son patron. Parce que Naruto le connaissait depuis leurs dix ans, que ce n'était pas que son supérieur hiérarchique mais aussi son meilleur ami, il savait que la proposition de son frère n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les attendait un homme ressemblant à Sasuke, un peu plus âgé et les traits plus marqués. Il avait les mêmes cheveux de couleurs corbeau que Sasuke mais les portaient plus long, en une queue de cheval basse. Assis à côté de lui se trouvait une femme à la posture fière, aux cheveux mi courts bleus violacés et au regard orangé et pourtant un peu froid. Sasuke tiqua quant à sa présence. Il s'agissait de l'épouse de son frère, Konan. Autant Itachi l'aimait, autant il la détestait. Le sachant, elle ne se montrait à lui qu'en cas de fait de grandes importances. Raison de plus pour que Sasuke s'inquiète de ce que son frère avait à lui dire. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil se situant en face des leurs et Naruto vint se mettre à côté de lui, restant debout. La conversation débuta :

**« Alors comme ça, tu t'es improvisé mannequin ?** demanda Itachi.  
**\- Oui, la sportive que ta femme avait recommandée était tout bonnement inutile.**  
**\- Je te rappelle que je suis là, Sasuke. Si tu as des remarques à me faire, dit les moi directement.**  
**\- Je te conseille donc de rester dans les affaires de ton entreprise et de ne pas essayer de faire couler la mienne.**  
**\- Sasuke...**  
**\- Tu as beau avoir dit quitter l'ancienne, je suis sûr que tu communiques encore avec eux pour leur livrer nos informations. Je me trompe ?**  
**\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit gamin arrogant et agaçant, Sasuke.**  
**\- Et moi, je me demande ce que tu as pu bien faire à mon frère pour qu'il...**  
**\- Sasuke ! »**

Le désigné, Konan et Naruto sursautèrent quand Itachi cria son prénom. Le calme revint directement. Il put ainsi reprendre la conversation qu'il voulait mener :

**« Que tu es remplacé cette mannequin est un avantage pour notre entreprise. On y verra un grand investissement de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on s'est réunis aujourd'hui. Tu es au courant que Sakura va bientôt rentrer au Japon ?**  
**\- Oui, Naruto est venu m'en avertir.**  
**\- Et bien, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose ?**  
**\- Non, je ne vois pas.**  
**\- Sasuke, aimes-tu Sakura ?** demanda Itachi avec un sourire.  
**\- Oui,** se força Sasuke à répondre.  
**\- Et bien, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu te maries ? »**

Sasuke sentit comme l'épée de Damoclès s'abattre sur lui. Il sentit aussi Naruto se trépigner à ses côtés. Le traître, il savait et ne lui avait rien dit. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit longuement avant de répondre. Il aimait Sakura, il en était certain mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se marier avec elle. Il la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Naruto. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui lors de leur adolescence mais lui ne la voyait que comme une amie. C'était son frère qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec elle. Puis, avec le temps, il avait apprit à l'aimer mais il n'était pas certain de l'aimer comme il le devrait. Il en avait une fois parlé à Naruto et ce dernier lui avait dit sans aucune gêne :

**« Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour fraternel ? Si tu peux coucher avec elle, c'est que tu ne la considères pas à coup sûr comme ta sœur. »**

Il avait alors arrêté de se poser des questions et était resté aux côtés de Sakura. Lui le savait, elle l'aimait vraiment, mais lui-même, l'aimait-il assez pour se marier avec ? Il avait la désagréable impression que non. Sa réponse à la question de Naruto lui revient alors en tête, il aimait lui faire l'amour, il devait l'aimer assez dans ce cas. Et puis de toute façon, avec son métier, il ne la voyait pas souvent. Il répondit donc à son frère :

**« Tu as raison, elle ne doit attendre que ça.**  
**\- Et bien dans ce cas, que penses-tu d'aller lui acheter sa bague aujourd'hui ? »** lui dit tout heureux son grand frère.

Il avait envie de répondre qu'il n'en avait justement aucune envie mais se retint et dit à son frère :

**« Bonne idée, j'y vais de ce pas. » **

Il se leva sur ses mots et d'un signe de main demanda à Naruto de le suivre. Une fois sortit de la maison, Naruto lâcha toutes ses pensées en paroles :

**« T'es sérieux Sasuke, tu vas te marier !**  
**\- Je suis avec Sakura depuis onze ans, c'est toi qui me l'as rappelé.**  
**\- Mais, je pensais que...** commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter.  
**\- Tu pensais que quoi ?** demanda Sasuke menaçant.  
**\- Et bien, je me demandais si tu l'aimais comme il fallait. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as posé la question ?**  
**\- Oui, et je t'ai répondu que j'aimais bien couché avec.**  
**\- Je sais mais la question que toute homme doit se poser avant un mariage est si c'est seulement à cela que se résume ton attachement à elle. »**

Naruto avait prit un air de grand savant. Sasuke eut envie de lui souffler au nez mais au lieu, il réfléchit car malgré les réflexions de son ami qui pouvait parfois être d'une bêtise étonnante, il avouait qu'il était généralement de bon conseil question cœur. Pourquoi tenait-il à Sakura ? Il ne se l'était jamais demandé. Il répondit une énumération à Naruto :

**« Je la connais depuis nos dix ans et elle aussi.**  
**\- Mouais, c'est pas vraiment une raison vu que c'est pareil pour moi.**  
**\- Elle est sympa.**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Persévérante dans ce qu'elle croit et dans ce qu'elle veut obtenir.**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Un peu trop d'ailleurs car elle était tout le temps collée à moi et cela avait tendance à m'agacer.**  
**\- Moui.**  
**\- Et puis...**  
**\- Et puis ?**  
**\- ...**  
**\- T'aimes bien lui faire l'amour ?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Mais sans plus ?**  
**\- ...oui. Sans plus.**  
**\- Et c'est tout ?** lui demanda finalement Naruto, déçu.  
**\- C'est tout. »** lui répondit Sasuke.

Ils avaient atteint la voiture. Naruto allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais Sasuke préféra ne pas l'écouter et ouvrit la porte conducteur avant de démarrer rapidement le moteur et de partir, laissant un Naruto pensif sans moyen de locomotion pour rentrer.

Sasuke ne pensa pas trop à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'aimait assez Sakura pour l'épouser mais contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé plus qu'il n'aimait Sakura. Alors pour lui, c'était suffisant. Comme pour marqué la fin de ses réflexions, il alluma la radio et écouta de la musique jusqu'à arriver au Fuji Daimaru, centre commercial aux baies vitrées et à l'architecture étonnante. Il partit garer sa voiture dans le parking réservé à la clientèle VIP.

Sasuke se promenait depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et n'avait pas encore trouvé une boutique qui lui convenait. Les bijouteries qu'il avait visitées ne proposaient pas le type de bagues qu'il recherchait, à savoir quelque chose de beau, de gracieux mais qui n'était pas trop excessif. Il savait qu'en matière de bijou, Sakura aimait les choses qui ne brillaient pas trop, avec si possible de l'émeraude, comme la couleur de ses prunelles mais qui montraient tout de même le travail précis de l'orfèvre et la valeur du bijou. Il devait donc trouver une bague qui réunissait ses éléments, à savoir pas trop brillant, possédant une émeraude assez volumineuse et délicatement taillée. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une bijouterie. Il avait repéré la bague qu'il lui fallait. Elle était fine et possédait de multiples émeraudes et diamants. Ces deux types de pierres précieuses se mélangeaient parfaitement. Une lignée centrale d'émeraudes s'entortillaient autour de l'or blanc et était entourée de petits diamants qui rehaussaient le vert. Sasuke appela une vendeuse et lui demanda d'emballer cette alliance.

* * *

Hinata venait de passer à la caisse et de faire emballer le jeu vidéo pour son patron. Elle avait fait attention à conserver précieusement le ticket afin qu'on la rembourse. Même si au départ elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de venir un samedi dans ce grand centre commercial, elle se dit que cela lui fit finalement faire une bonne pause. Elle sirotait le jus de fruit qu'elle avait oublié de commander pour elle lors de la grande tournée matinale en marchant tranquillement, faisant balancer son sachet dans sa main gauche.

Alors qu'elle avait jeté la bouteille à présent vide et qu'elle rangeait le sachet dans son sac en bandoulière, elle vit avec effroi qu'une petite de fille âgée d'à peine trois ans courait en direction d'un escalator descendant. Elle ne voyait les parents nulle part et décida donc d'aller secourir cet enfant qui risquait de se faire bien mal. Son attention étant entièrement focalisée sur la petite fille, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme en costume bleu ardoise allait croiser son chemin et elle le télescopa de plein fouet. Cette chute était d'une violence assez rare puisque pour en rajouter, un petit garçon avait éparpillé sur le sol ses billes nouvellement acquises.

L'homme en costume qui au départ tenait sur se deux jambes en soutenant la femme fit malheureusement un pas en arrière, ce qui les fit tous deux tournoyer maladroitement sur les billes. Il lui tenait les avant bras et elle lui tenait les épaules. Puis, Hinata perdit l'équilibre, elle glissa, ses pieds partant en avant et essayant de se soutenir à l'homme, elle réussit une prise d'arts martiaux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi avant. Elle passa entre ses jambes et, le maintenant toujours par les épaules, elle lui fit faire une roulade improvisée avant de le lâcher et de se cogner les jambes dans le poteau d'en face.

Un peu distraite par sa chute, elle n'oublia pas la petite fille mais vit avec soulagement que cette dernière était retournée auprès d'une femme âgée qui devait être sa grand-mère. Elle se releva alors et se souvint soudain de l'homme qu'elle avait entrainé dans sa chute. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était toujours à terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle courut dans sa direction, en faisant cette fois bien attention aux billes sur le sol et aux gens autour d'elle.

* * *

_Et voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic qui s'annonce être longue ! Cette fois, la rencontre Sasuke/Hinata se fait assez rapidement. Comment la trouvez-vous d'ailleurs ? Je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire cette chute, j'espère qu'elle vous a autant amusé que moi. Mais attention, ce n'est pas fini, car la suite promet d'être... fatigante ^^ ._


	3. 2 - Mojito : fuite

_Hello, alors voici votre deuxième chapitre pour une entrée dans les nuages. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue est grandement inspiré du drama coréen Fated to Love You et subira des modifications plus ou moins nombreuses._

* * *

**_Hinata78 : _**_Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai que là, avec une rencontre qui peut faire cliché (se rentrer dedans, c'est si commun), j'ai sorti le grand jeu ! Mais attend, c'est pas fini ^^_

_**Hinatou :** Oh, c'est mignon comme surnom :3 Et bien je te remerci toi de me laisser une review ^^_

_**Rokushimo :** Coucou, merci pour la review ! Oui il est un peu à plaindre. Jamais il ne pourra être tranquille, et je te promets que dans celui-là encore moins.  
_

* * *

**2\. COCKTAIL MOJITO : FUITE**

• • •

Perchés dans le ciel nocturne, au milieu des nuages, les passagers de la compagnie aérienne All Nippon Airways patientaient en lisant silencieusement ou bien dormaient pour la plupart d'entre d'eux. L'un d'entre eux avait une activité tout autre. Il dessinait sur sa tablette une petite fille avec une attention particulière. Tout comme lui, la petite avait une chevelure rouge comme le sang et des yeux verts opalins. Contrairement à lui, elle souriait chaleureusement. Malgré que son dessin paraisse magnifique, il ne parut pas satisfait et soupira assez rageusement, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller sa voisine, une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Cette dernière s'étira avec grâce et se retourna vers son voisin pour manifester son agacement :

**« Vous n'en avez pas marre de recommencer la même chose ?**  
**\- Non, aucun de ces dessins n'est le même.**  
**\- Peut-être mais vous voulez bien évitez de me réveiller à chaque fois que vous pensez en avoir raté un.**  
**\- Je ne pense pas les avoir raté, ils sont ratés.**  
**\- Oh, mais il n'y a aucune différence ! »**

Cet homme roux énervait de plus en plus la femme. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le convaincre d'arrêter de dessiner et espérer dormir. Elle décida de discuter alors avec lui :

**« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dessiner ?**  
**\- Ma grande sœur, **lui dit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux.  
**\- Votre grande sœur ?**  
**\- Je ne me souviens que de sa voix. On a été séparé lorsque j'avais trois ans et pourtant je me rappelle toujours d'elle. Nos parents sont morts et n'ayant pas d'autre famille, on nous a mis dans un orphelinat. Elle a très rapidement été adoptée tout comme moi, mais par des familles bien différentes. Je me suis retrouvé américain et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.**  
**\- Vous allez alors essayer de la retrouver ?**  
**\- Oui, j'espère qu'elle est encore au Japon. »**

La femme aux cheveux roses eut un petit rire moqueur. L'homme aux cheveux rouges l'interrogea du regard en haussant un sourcil. La rose suivit ce mouvement et vit qu'il possédait un tatouage calligraphié signifiant « amour » en japonais. Cela ajouta à son rire :

**« C'est tellement cliché. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai jamais été séduite par des hommes qui se montraient sentimentaux. »**

L'homme en question détourna rapidement le regard et retourna à son dessin sous un autre rire de la femme. Il dit cependant comme un simple constat :

**« Je savais que les danseurs étoiles vivaient pour leur métier mais je ne savais pas qu'ils mettaient de côté toutes relations humaines jusqu'à devenir complètement ignorants. »**

La femme arrêta de rire et réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas comprit immédiatement mais finit par saisir le message. Déjà, il l'avait reconnu, elle, Sakura Haruno, danseuse étoile sur la fin de sa carrière, puis ensuite, il insinuait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en rapports humains puisqu'elle avait cru se faire séduire. Cela la vexa grandement et elle se retourna sur son siège, de façon à lui montrer son dos. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle retrouva le sommeil.

* * *

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était toujours à terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle courut dans sa direction, en faisant cette fois bien attention aux billes sur le sol et aux gens autour d'elle. Hinata arriva enfin à son niveau, inquiète. Elle devait avouer que l'homme était assez séduisant, malgré qu'il soit avachi sur le sol. Il possédait un teint assez pâle, comme elle et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'encre de Chine. Mais elle oublia tout de suite qu'il avait de beaux traits lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux sombres et perçants sur elle. Hinata avait l'impression qu'il allait la tuer rien qu'avec son regard. Elle ne trouva qu'un moyen de lui faire un peu oublier que c'était elle qui l'avait mise dans cette situation et lui tendit la main afin qu'il se relève. Il l'ignora et se releva de lui-même. Il allait partir sans faire attention à elle mais en se tâtant les poches, Hinata eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelque chose et elle eut raison car c'est avec une voix retenue mais ferme qu'il lui demanda :

**« Vous n'avez pas vu une petite boite à bague noire ?**  
**\- Euh non. »** lui répondit-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Cela sembla énerver l'homme mais ce dernier fit soudain les yeux ronds et d'un signe de doigts brutal, il lui montra en disant avec un peu moins de retenu cette fois :

**« Elle est là, c'est ma bague qui roule ! »**

Hinata se retourna à ces mots et vit en effet qu'une bague qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune roulait tranquillement en direction de l'escalator. Son esprit d'entraide se manifesta et sans prévenir personne, elle partit au pas de course à la poursuite de la bague. Elle ne réussit pas à la saisir avant l'escalator et la vit rebondir sur les marches. Motivée à réparer la gaffe qu'elle avait commise, elle descendit l'escalator à toute vitesse. Une fois les marches franchies, elle continua sa course après la bague qui continuait de rouler encore et encore, évitant la trajectoire des clients du centre commercial. Elle fut rejointe assez rapidement par l'homme à qui elle avait causé des ennuis. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement envi de courir après une bague mais s'y sentait un peu obligé. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à deux en train de courir comme des dérangés entre les personnes après une bague qui ne semblait pas vouloir stopper sa course.

Finalement, le bijou se cogna contre la patte d'un chien. Il s'y arrêta, soulageant les deux coureurs bruns. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent assez loin du chien car il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit caniche mais d'un rottweiler. Et ces chiens n'étaient pas réputés pour se laisser approcher par n'importe qui. Le chien attaché à un poteau par sa laisse dormait paisiblement mais ses sens surdéveloppés le firent sentir l'appréhension des nouveaux arrivants et il se réveilla. L'homme comme la femme firent un pas en arrière mais ils virent que le chien se rendormait. La brune eut alors un élan de courage et retira avec une vitesse fulgurante la bague des pattes du chien. Mais ce fut le geste de trop. Le chien grogna avant de se déchainer jusqu'à déchirer sa laisse et de poursuivre les deux bruns qui courraient cette fois pour leur vie.

Les passants hésitaient à rire ou non mais quelques uns n'y résistèrent pas. La vue d'une femme en petit talon courant à toute vitesse malgré sa longue robe avec une expression très concentrée sur sa trajectoire accompagnée d'un homme qui courait tant bien que mal dans son costume et ses chaussures qui ne l'aidaient vraiment pas étaient assez comiques. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu impressionné que la femme réussisse à le suivre. Ils parcoururent ainsi toute une allée de magasins avec le rottweiler à leur trousse mais malheureusement, ils arrivèrent bien vite à un cul-de-sac infréquenté. Dans une mauvaise posture face à ce chien qui semblait prêt à les mordre à tout moment, ils reculèrent jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. L'homme sentait que la femme était de plus en plus apeurée. Lui était de plus en plus énervé par la situation. Il prit alors une espèce de grand manche à balais qui reposait contre le mur et quand le chien s'élança sur eux, il lui en assena un grand coup sur la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer. La femme à ses côtés eut un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle allait le remercier et lui rendre la bague mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, un cri déchirant leur parvint :

**« DEEEMOOOONN ! »**

Celui qui semblait être le propriétaire du rottweiler nommé Demon était un grand blond aux longs cheveux qui cachaient l'un de ses yeux. Il arriva vers son chien qui se réveillait petit à petit et couinait. L'homme le réconforta et le chien n'eut pas l'idée de retourner courir après l'homme qui lui avait infligé le terrible coup. Le propriétaire voulut régler ce léger problème mais en levant les yeux, il ne vit que le dos des deux bruns, courant une fois de plus. Il s'élança alors à leur poursuite.

Les deux fugitifs s'étaient retrouvés à l'autre bout du centre commercial, à bout de souffle. L'homme se remit de leur course effrénée le premier. Quand il avait vu l'homme blond, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, avait prit le bras de la femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait fuir avant de le lui lâcher une fois qu'elle le suivait bien. Il avait reconnu Deidara, un des hauts membres de l'Akatsuki, l'entreprise adverse qui ne ratait aucune occasion de ridiculiser les Uchiwa sur le marché comme dans la presse people. Voulant éviter tout scandale comme une première page où on le verrait avec un chien assommé à ses pieds, il avait décidé de fuir avant que Deidara ne le reconnaisse.

Il se décida à observer la femme qui l'avait mis dans ce bourbier. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètres et était mince. Il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer les formes de son corps puisqu'elle était vêtue d'une sorte de robe très ample qui ne lui permettait que de voir qu'elle avait des mollets assez fins. Il la trouva assez pâle, tout comme lui mais fut intrigué par ses yeux blancs violacés qui ne semblaient posséder aucune pupille. Elle le regarda, un peu essoufflée et retira de son sac en bandoulière la bague. Elle réussit à lui dire :

**« Veuillez me pardonner pour tout ce dérangement. »**

Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres pour accompagner ses paroles. Cela ne servit à rien puisque l'Uchiwa lui prit violemment la bague des doigts. Il allait partir et la laisser mais, ayant un minimum de civilité, il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la rapproche de son lieu de travail. Elle refusa gentiment et il n'insista pas plus, cela l'arrangeait. Il laissa donc la femme seule devant le glacier et partit rejoindre le parking souterrain, la bague enfin en sa possession.

Hinata avait refusé la proposition de l'homme. Comme lui avait toujours dit son cousin, elle ne devait jamais faire confiance aux hommes, aussi respectables qu'ils puissent paraître. Parce que oui, elle lui trouvait une fière allure dans son joli costume. Et puis la bague qu'il avait choisie montrait qu'il avait un certain goût pour le luxe. Sur cette pensée, Hinata se regarda dans la vitrine située derrière elle. Elle avait un peu honte, habillée d'une simple robe large grise et de sandales à petits talons, elle ne tenait vraiment pas la comparaison. Elle soupira, c'était un pur inconnu qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion de revoir.

Elle entra dans la boutique du glacier et s'en acheta une à la pistache. Elle vérifia avant de reprendre son chemin vers le bureau qu'elle avait toujours le jeu qu'elle était partie acheter pour son patron. Il était là, bien emballé dans son paquet vert. Elle rigola un peu en repensant à tous ces évènements qui s'étaient dernièrement déroulés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir courir autant pour une simple bague. Ça l'avait peut-être épuisée et effrayée à la fin, mais elle s'était tout de même amusée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de faire de telles courses. Fatiguée, elle prit son temps pour rentrer, mais pas trop, elle risquait d'avoir mauvaise conscience.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de leurs bureaux, elle vit que tous les employés étaient agroupés autour du patron. Celui-ci tenait une urne transparente emplie de petits papiers pliés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui dit de se rapprocher et annonça qu'il pouvait tirer au sort. Aux côtés de son amie Temari, elle demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer :

**« Temari, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
**\- Aujourd'hui est le jour où le destin choisira qui gagnera un séjour gratuit à Macao pour deux personnes ! »** lui répondit toute excitée la blonde.

Hinata se sentit alors contaminée par l'excitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle avait bien envie de gagner ce séjour. Chacun des employés cotisaient chaque année pour un cadeau d'été. Il y avait eu depuis qu'ils avaient commencé un séjour à Tokyo, en Corée du Sud et en Thaïlande. Haku, Kimimaro et Kurenaï avait déjà remporté un séjour. Ils ne participaient donc pas cette année. Les autres employés retenaient leur souffle, voulant entendre leur prénom.

Ce fut Kurenaï qui abrégea les souffrances des potentiels vainqueurs. Elle déplia le papier soigneusement et lut avec un plaisir manifeste :

**« Hyûga Hinata ! Te voici détentrice d'un séjour pour Macao ! »**

Des exclamations déçues s'élevèrent autour d'elle avant d'être suivies d'applaudissement. Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle se retrouva très vite dans les bras de Temari qui lui chuchota malicieusement :

**« Maintenant, va falloir te trouver un mec pour t'accompagner. »**

Elle rougit assez vivement ce qui fit rire la blonde. Asuma tapa dans ses mains pour ramener tout le monde au calme et les pria de repartir rapidement au travail, ce que chacun fit sans protestation.

Hinata reçu des mails de toutes les avocates du bureau lui demandant avec qui elle allait y aller. Ne savant pas quoi répondre, elle répondit astucieusement par la question leur demandant avec qui elles y seraient allées si c'étaient elles qui avaient remporté le séjour. Elle en apprit un peu plus sur ses collègues.

Tayuya aurait invité Suigetsu. Hinata comprit enfin pourquoi Tayuya devenait agressive lorsqu'elle était proche de Suigetsu. Karin lui dit qu'elle aurait invité un homme qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas. Les deux femmes laissèrent Hinata tranquille mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Temari qui ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu mais lui avait offert un sourire plein de malices. Hinata ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu mais elle le redoutait déjà.

Temari avait décidé de raccompagner Hinata chez elle. Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas mais ce soir là, elle aurait préféré que la blonde ne soit pas avec elle. Et pour cause, elle voulait à tout prix la convaincre d'inviter Saï pour le séjour de deux personnes à Macao.

**« Mais Tema...**  
**\- Ah non, Hina ! Ça ne sert à rien de faire ces yeux avec moi, ça marche pas.**  
**\- Mais je ne veux pas.**  
**\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas être avec lui ?**  
**\- C'est vrai que ce serait bien...**  
**\- Alors demande lui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'attend que ça ! Je te rappelle qu'il t'a invité samedi soir. Un homme ne fait jamais ça sans arrière pensée.**  
**\- Mais peut-être qu'il ne me voit que comme une future amie ?**  
**\- Non et non. Si tu lui montres que tu es ouverte à des propositions, comment dire, plus adultes, il y répondra avec un grand intérêt. »**

Hinata avait cligné des yeux avant de rougir intensément sous le regard médusé de Temari :

**« Non Hina, ne me dis pas que...**  
**\- Que quoi ?**  
**\- Attends, à quand remonte ton dernier rencard ?**  
**\- Euh, à un an.**  
**\- Ça fait un moment mais ça va, ça me rassure. Ah moins que... Hinata, as-tu conclu lors de ton dernier rencard ? »**

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Cela suffit à Temari pour la sortir un peu de ses gongs :

**« Hinata ! Ne me dis pas que ! Oh, non. Ah quand remonte ton dernier rapport ?**  
**\- Euh, répondit avec de plus en plus de gêne et de honte la brune, c'était i peu près...**  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Euh je dirais deux ans, non en faite trois. »**

L'expression de la blonde était figée. Elle ne cria pas cette fois mais dit estomaquée :

**« Tu n'es pas en manque ? »**

Hinata décida de ne pas répondre à la question. Sa situation était déjà assez gênante pour qu'elle avoue autre chose. Pour fuir les questions de son amie, elle sauta dans un bus qui passait et la laissa derrière elle sur le trottoir. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire :

**« Saï le fera certainement avec un grand plaisir ! »**

Hinata mit un certain temps avant de saisir le sens caché de la phrase de Temari. Pour ne pas changer, elle en rougit une fois de plus.

De son côté, Temari souriait, fière d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Hinata mais elle avait eut une petite conversation avec le garçon qui occupait toutes les pensées de la brune. Alors qu'Hinata était partie une fois de plus pour « aider » un collègue en allant lui chercher un dossier dans un bureau voisin, Temari en avait profité pour aller au bureau de Saï. Elle avait alors été directe et lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait des femmes du bureau. Il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait de loin la petite Hinata et que c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait invité samedi. Elle avait alors approfondi la question et avait appris que Saï était célibataire, qu'il aimerait bien avoir une relation sérieuse au moins une fois dans sa vie et qu'il adorait avant tout la calligraphie. Elle avait pris en note tout ce qu'il lui avoua pour préparer Hinata. Elle avait osé demander si il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez Hinata et il lui avait répondu qu'il aimait la sincérité de ses sourires. Temari ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il était monté dans son estime en une seule phrase. Juste avant qu'Hinata ne rentre, elle avait dit en chuchotant à Saï que son amie était une fille honnête qui ne demandait qu'un amour sincère. Elle espérait que cette petite conversation allait faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là.

* * *

Sasuke était rentré chez lui depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il vivait avec son frère dans la maison de leurs parents. La compagnie de Konan ne le dérangeait pas puisque la maison était grande et qu'il ne la voyait que pendant les repas.

Il allait se diriger dans son bureau quand il vit Naruto, encore présent, en train de l'attendre.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?**  
**\- J'attendais que tu reviennes avec ma voiture. »**

Sasuke ne répondit pas, pour une fois que son ami avait raison. Mais cela ne semblait pas être la seule cause de sa présence puisqu'il lui dit :

**« Je pense avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal pour ta demande !**  
**\- Vraiment ? Et ce serait où ?**  
**\- À Macao ! Ce merveilleux endroit plein de ressources et de plaisirs. Tu pourras faire une demande grandiose et romantique mais en plus, tu ne perdras pas de temps en affaire parce qu'il y a là-bas un de nos futurs partenaires. »**

Sasuke avança et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il y entra avec son blond d'ami et s'installa sur son grand fauteuil bleu nuit qui rappelait les murs teintés de gris et de bleu. Naruto partit insérer une clé USB dans un ordinateur que Sasuke alluma. Il laissa Naruto ouvrir un diaporama et lancer le vidéo projecteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le brun sentait que son assistant avait préparé quelque chose d'un peu raté.

**« Sasuke Uchiwa. Regardez attentivement ma présentation et ne sautez pas tout de suite de joie. »**

À ces mots, il lança le diaporama et commença les explications. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se contrôler, Sasuke aurait soupiré, exaspéré. Naruto avait proposé de réserver la suite la plus chère qui donnait sur une mer azurée, de préparer des musiciens venus d'Italie pour accueillir la danseuse lors de son atterrissage. Il serait ensuite venu la chercher marchant sur un tapis bleu nuit déroulé au fur et à mesure de son avancé avec des employés qui lanceraient des pétales de fleurs roses. Pour Sasuke, il avait prévu une tenue blanche que le destinataire trouvait ridicule car inspirée du siècle dernier. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Une limousine les attendrait et les emmènerait à l'endroit où Sasuke ferait sa demande : devant une rivière artificielle ou des nénuphars lumineux flotteraient et diffuseraient une lumière orangée et douce.

**« Tu t'agenouilleras alors et lui demanderas...**  
**\- Stop, ça suffit Naruto. Je pense que j'ai compris. Éteins-moi ça et ne fait rien, je m'en occuperais.**  
**\- Bon, d'accord,** dit Naruto un peu déçu. **Tu as pu acheter la bague ?**  
**\- Oui,** répondit simplement Sasuke en repensant à toutes les cavales qu'il avait faites dans la journée.  
**\- Tu me la montres ? »**

Sasuke n'osa pas lui dire non car il savait que Naruto était capable de beaucoup pour voir quelque chose qui aurait un rapport avec le romantisme. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant car Sasuke le trouvait ridicule et pas du tout romantique. Il lui montra donc la bague ornée de diamants et d'émeraudes. Naruto acquiesça de la tête en faisant un signe du pouce, montrant qu'il trouvait la bague parfaite.

Sasuke décida qu'il voulait aller se coucher et renvoya assez brutalement Naruto en le poussant en dehors de son bureau. Le blond protesta un peu mais finit par partir. Sasuke alla alors en direction de la cuisine prendre un petit repas préparé. À seulement vingt heures du soir, il ne vit ni son frère, ni sa compagne. Il se rappela alors que son frère était parti pour Macao afin de préparer la signature d'un accord avec leur principale entreprise adverse. Il se dépêcha de finir son repas improvisé car le lendemain, il allait devoir les rejoindre et prendre un avion assez tôt.

* * *

À dix-neuf heures, Hinata était déjà prête pour aller se coucher. Elle était encore gênée lorsqu'elle pensait à sa conversation avec Temari. Elle n'avait pas mentit sur ses relations. Le dernier rendez-vous galant c'était avéré être une catastrophe l'année passée. Un homme l'avait invité après plusieurs rencontres dans un petit bar sympathique. Il lui semblait gentil mais un peu trop fougueux. Puis le soir du rendez-vous, elle c'était rendu compte qu'il était bien trop fougueux, presque à en devenir exubérant. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Hinata. Elle était donc partie discrètement.

Quant à sa dernière relation charnelle, elle tairait le nom de l'homme. Elle avait très vite compris qu'il ne la voyait que pour ça et il l'avait grandement dégouté. Elle avait même pensé à ne plus jamais en avoir. Mais avec l'apparition de Saï, elle était presque prête à tout pour qu'il la regarde avec des yeux amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait, comme le disait si bien Temari, lui faire du rentre dedans et l'inviter à Macao. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra appeler sa famille qui vivait bien loin d'elle. À la deuxième sonnerie, on lui répondit. Elle reconnu la fermeté de la voix de son père :

**« Allô ?**  
**\- Allô père, c'est Hinata. Vous allez bien ? » **

Elle discuta avec son père sans de grandes effusions de sentiments. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu penser qu'il était glacial avec elle mais elle savait que sous ses airs dur et autoritaire, il ne cherchait que le bien de sa famille. Il était cependant plus difficile avec elle car il jugeait qu'elle ratait sa vie à Kyoto à être secrétaire. Il trouvait cela peu respectable pour un membre de sa famille. Les Hyuga étaient effectivement la famille la plus respectée de la ville et son père détenait le complexe de l'onsen le plus fréquenté de la ville. Il aurait alors voulu que ses deux filles s'en occupent mais Hinata avait préféré partir dans les grandes villes tenter autre chose. Ce fut donc sa petite sœur Hanabi qui était destinée à reprendre l'affaire familiale. Hinata prit d'ailleurs de ses nouvelles. Il lui dit qu'elle se portait plutôt bien malgré son cinquième mois de grossesse assez difficile. Son père lui donna également des nouvelles de son cousin Neji qui venait d'être promu lieutenant de police à un âge assez jeune. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début de leur appel :

**« Père, est-ce que vous aimeriez venir vous joindre à moi pour un séjour à Macao ?**  
**\- Hinata, pourquoi me parles-tu de vacances ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'une grande partie des habitants de la ville risque de se retrouver au chômage bientôt et que ton beau-frère ainsi qu'un de tes amis en font partis ?**  
**\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, je pensais justement que cela pourrait vous changer un peu les idées,** répondit-elle un peu penaude.  
**\- Et bien non. Je les soutiendrais jusqu'au bout. Va t'amuser à Macao avec qui tu veux mais n'oublie pas les problèmes que rencontre ta ville natale. »**

Et il raccrocha sans même lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Hinata était attristée par la réponse de son père. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pensait plus à eux alors que c'était complètement faux. Elle pensait tous les jours à sa petite sœur qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir maman, à Kiba, son meilleur ami qui était devenu son beau frère, à Shino, président de l'usine de l'île qui embauchait tellement de personnes. Et puis, elle pensait aussi à son cousin Neji qui se démenait pour son travail. Non, elle ne les oubliait pas malgré les plus de mille sept cent kilomètres qui les séparaient. Elle avait juste des ennuis en plus qui s'ajoutaient à ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Elle n'avait par exemple pas dit à son père qu'elle était une secrétaire débordée ou bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas en couple à maintenant presque trente ans.

Elle se dirigea alors tristement vers son lit se disant qu'elle ne pourrait ni inviter son cousin ; il devait être débordée avec ses nouvelles fonctions, ni sa sœur ; elle était enceinte et préférait rester auprès de Kiba et ni Temari ; celle-ci l'obligerait à lui faire inviter un homme. Elle jeta sans la moindre douceur son portable sur sa table de nuit et alla se mettre dans les couvertures de son lit. Elle déprima encore plus en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un lit une place. Sous ses couvertures à grosses fleurs de lotus, elle regardait le plafond, attendant le sommeil. Elle entendit alors une sonnerie lui signalant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle prit son portable, le déverrouilla et vit avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Saï :

_« Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je t'attends ^^. »_

Hinata se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Elle partit à grande vitesse en direction de sa petite salle de bain pour retirer son pyjama et enfiler une tenue qui la mettrait en valeur. S'étant passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, un léger coup de crayon et de rouge à lèvre, elle courut vers son armoire. Elle avait envie de pleurer en constatant qu'elle n'avait presque rien d'acceptable. Elle réussit néanmoins à trouver une jupe tulipe rayé horizontalement de larges bandes noires et blanches et une chemisette blanche sans manche avec un col et des froufrous au milieu sur la poitrine. Elle décida en pensant à Temari de ne pas fermer la chemisette jusqu'au col et de laisser deux boutons ouverts. Cela lui faisait un léger décolleté. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute qui lui retombait au milieu du dos. Elle enfila rapidement des escarpins noirs d'une hauteur de six centimètres, prit son sac à main noir qui trainait sur le canapé, et sortit de son appartement. Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit que Saï l'attendait bien devant les portes du bâtiment. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de presser le pas et de le rejoindre. Elle ouvrit les portes et ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire qu'un simple « bonsoir ». Il la salua également avec un grand sourire et lui tendit un bras auquel elle s'accrocha avec hésitation. Il marchait en silence dans les rues de Kyoto en direction du centre-ville. Puis il engagea la conversation sur la dernière exposition qu'il était aller voir. Hinata l'écoutait parler avec plaisir et profitait du contact qu'il lui offrait. Elle était aux anges et se réjouissait des regards que les passants leur lançaient.

Hinata et Saï sortait d'un restaurant italien qui les avaient satisfaits. Hinata s'était bien amusée avec lui. Au début, ils avaient parlé de clients puis étaient assez rapidement passé au sujet de l'art. Heureusement, elle s'y connaissait un peu grâce à son père qui était passionné des estampes japonaises depuis l'ère Meiji. Elle l'écoutait mais regardait aussi son visage quand Saï se montrait passionné. C'était de cette personne qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Il affichait un sourire franc, de véritables émotions et non celles qu'il avait l'habitude de servir à ses clients. Il l'avait soudainement surprise dans sa contemplation et elle avait rougit sous ses yeux plissés et son petit sourire badin. Il avait sortit un petit carnet et s'était mis à la dessiner. Hinata s'était alors retrouvée rapidement comme modèle. Il avait rapidement terminé son portrait à l'encre et le lui avait montré. Elle avait été émerveillée par le dessin qui montrait si bien l'embarras d'une femme timide et qui n'utilisait que de l'encre noir.

Saï la ramena chez elle et lui baisa la main. Elle en fut ravie et rentra dans son bâtiment après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Il avait bien fait attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau de sa main lors du baiser comme il l'avait lu dans un livre. Temari avait peut-être raison, cette Hinata pouvait peut-être le rendre plus humain dans ses émotions. Elle avait réussi à le faire sourire pour de vrai lorsqu'elle avait rougi.

* * *

_Coucou petits choux ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'installe peu à peu les différents personnages et intrigues. Alors je remercie ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Y-a-t-il un personnage qui vous agace, dont vous n'aimez pas le caractère ? L'homme aux cheveux rouges, pourquoi est-il présent ? Pensez-vous que ça marcherait entre Hinata et Saï ? Temari ne ressemble-t-elle pas à une entremetteuse ? Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu comme ce qui vous a déplus._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	4. 3 - Margarita : préparations

_Comment commencer après cet abandon de 4 mois... Je ne sais pas. Je tiens juste à vous dire que je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai rien abandonné. Voici une __preuve, un troisième chapitre pour cette fanfic. Et j'écris en ce moment même le douzième chapitre de l'Arcane de l'Atlantide et le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic. J'ai aussi de nouveaux OS (allez voir sur mon profil). Enfin, vous m'avez manqué et j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. Je vais aussi tous vous répondre le plus longuement possible ^^  
Pardonnez mon absence ..._

* * *

**_Hinata78 : _**_Me tape même si je t'ai fait beaucoup trop attendre. Merci pour tes nombreux compliments. Gara n'arrive pas tout de suite mais vers les chapitres 7-8 et la confrontation Sasuke/Hinata sera spéciale et se fera lors du chapitre 5 et 6. Je me régale d'avance alors que je ne l'ai pas écrit *.* J'espère que cette suite va te satisfaire et je te promets que pendant ces vacances d'été, il y aura un coup d'accélérateur pour les chapitres !_

_**MichiSaru : **Pardon, pardon pour l'attente mais il est là, le troisième. Ah, tope, toi aussi t'aime le sasuhina ! Et tu as aussi remarqué le comportement de Saï ! Mais c'est super, personne ne m'a fait de réflexion sur ce livre qu'il sort, personne à part toi ! Je vois que tu as l'oeil. Quels seront tes impressions pour ce chapitre. Vas-tu remarquer certaines choses ?_

_**Rokushimo :** J'aime les cris avec pleins de lettres. Tu m'as transmis ta joie ! Hihihi, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage avec le chien (enfin, j'ai adoré écrire toute la course-poursuite ^^) Merci, merci. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi cool !_

_**Harukishi :** _J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que tu vas bien vouloir lire la suite :'( Mais elle est là, écrite et posté à présent) et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je sais, Saï/Hina, c'est tordu. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'en suis venu à les mettre ensemble. Enfin, tout cela va évoluer.

* * *

**3\. COCKTAIL MARGARITA : PRÉPARATIONS**

• • •

**« Je ne le pensais pas aussi rapide. Hinata, tu dois assurer. »**

La blonde Temari regardait son amie dont les yeux pétillaient, trahissant l'expression sérieuse de son visage. Hinata hésitait entre la gêne et la fierté de raconter ce rendez-vous galant auquel elle avait été avec Saï. N'arrivant apparemment pas à choisir, elle arborait un grand sourire et des rougeurs sur les joues. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Temari avait décidé de la questionner sur la moindres de ses impressions, des plus banales au plus embarrassantes.

**« Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ? Niais, sexy, appétissant ?**  
**\- Temari ! Pourquoi appétissant ?** demanda Hinata, son rougissement devenant plus visible.  
**\- Tu ne vas pas jouer la femme farouche, Hina, pas avec moi. Je sais pertinemment ce qui as pu se passer dans ton petit esprit,** lui dit-elle en lui faisant une petite pichenette sur le front.  
**\- Aïe !**  
**\- Mais avant de t'emballer, une question est primordiale : comment étais-tu habillée ?**  
**\- Et bien, **répondit Hinata tout en se frottant le front, **avec une jupe et un haut blanc ?**  
**\- Jupe courte ? Haut décolleté ?**  
**\- C'est l'ensemble que tu m'as offert dernièrement.**  
**\- Ah ! Et bien c'est parfait ! Est-ce qu'il a louché ?**  
**\- Non !**  
**\- Tu es sûre ?**  
**\- Bien sûr, Saï n'est pas comme ça !**  
**\- Il est gai ?**  
**\- Mais non ! **dit Hinata.  
**\- Rhoo, mais écoute-moi çà ! Un mec qui ne descend même pas les yeux devant ton décolleté ! C'est pas possible !** s'écria Temari.** Tu fais quand même du ... »**

Les salariés de la salle de la cafétéria se retournèrent presque tous pour voir une femme blonde se lever brutalement de sa chaise et une brune essayant de se faire discrète et de retenir la blonde qui essayait de se lever par le bras.

**« Tema, arrête, on nous regarde,** chuchota la brune.  
**\- J'en ai rien à faire,** dit-elle en arrêtant de s'agiter sur sa chaise. **Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte Hinata, un homme normalement constitué ne peut pas ne PAS regarder ces deux montagnes que tu lui proposes si gentiment !**  
**\- Temari, moins fort, s'il te plait... »** supplia presque la brune.

Mais cette prière ne servit plus à rien car un homme accompagné d'une rousse vint se joindre à leur conversation.

**« Hinata, je ne sais pas de qui Temari parle mais c'est vrai que si tu te ramènes avec un décolleté, j'aurais du mal à ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil. »** dit l'homme aux cheveux clairs, prénommé Suigetsu.

Karin lui donna un coup de poing derrière la tête. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, se massa l'arrière du crâne tout en posant son plateau d'une main aux côtés d'Hinata afin de manger avec les deux amies. Karin fit de même aux côtés de Temari et dit murmura à Hinata :

**« Te laisse pas faire par c'te pervers, Hinata. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on mange ici ?** continua-elle. **Il n'y a plus de place.**  
**\- Non, installez-vous, il n'y a aucun problème. »** répondit Temari.

Chacun prenant leur aise, Hinata essaya de lancer la conversation sur le travail mais elle ne réussit pas à éviter les questions des deux nouveaux arrivants. Suigetsu demanda avec le soutien de Karin de quel homme elles parlaient. Hinata fit, avec un signe de tête, comprendre à Temari qu'elle ne voulait rien leur dire mais Karin insista jusqu'à proposer son aide personnel mais aucune des deux femmes ne dirent mots. Le débat clos, chacun mangeait le contenu de son assiette en parlant de choses sans grand intérêt. Avalant une énième bouché de son bentô, Hinata sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Curieuse, elle s'excusa et sortit son appareil.

**« Oh, mon dieu, Saï ! »**

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'elle avait crié son prénom de façon à ce que toutes les personnes l'entourant l'entendent. Elle rougit de suite et essaya de trouver une excuse aux interrogations de Suigetsu et de Karin. Mais elle ne réussissait à en trouver aucune et bafouillait des mots intelligibles où seulement le prénom « Saï » était compréhensible. Temari soupira avec un sourire d'exaspération et Karin en arbora un qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la brune.

**« Alors comme ça, c'est Saï qui te fait tant rêver ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.**  
**\- Vraiment Hinata, c'est Saï ? »** compléta Suigetsu.

Découverte, Hinata ne pouvait plus qu'avouer. Elle raconta donc que Saï l'avait invité la nuit dernière, récit agrémenté de petits commentaires sur l'insensibilité du concerné par Temari. Karin dit ne pas comprendre ce qu'Hinata pouvait bien trouvé à Saï et Suigetsu expliqua qu'il le voyait bien insensible à tous charmes féminins. Alors que la conversation s'échauffait entre Suigetsu et Karin, cette dernière disant que Saï n'était pas un pervers contrairement à Suigetsu, Hinata rangeait discrètement son portable. Il ne fallait cependant pas compter sur la vision de lynx de la blonde qui, se penchant au-dessus de la table, lui saisit le portable pour lire le contenu du message. Hinata se prit la tête entre les mains pendant que Temari le lisait avec Karin qui regardait par-dessus son épaule et Suigetsu qui demandait une lecture à haute voix. Temari ne le fit cependant pas, respectant un minimum son amie. Hinata laissa tout de même son voisin de table prendre connaissance du message et le lui montra, rouge comme une écrevisse.

_« Bonjour Hina-chan,_

_J'espère que la soirée d'hier t'a plu. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé très agréable. Je ne risque pas de te voir très souvent cette semaine, je suis presque toujours en rendez-vous avec mes clients, tu as dû le remarquer ce matin, je n'étais pas aux bureaux. Je voulais alors te proposer un lieu de rencontre pour samedi soir. Que dis-tu d'aller au quartier d'Higashiyama (1) ?_

_Ton bien aimé, Saï »_

**« Il a vraiment écrit bien aimé ?** demanda étonné Suigetsu.  
**\- Quand je te disais Hinata que derrière ses airs de gentleman, c'était un rapide, poursuivit Temari.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre...** dit piteusement Hinata.  
**\- Répond-lui quelque chose du genre : si cette soirée s'avère aussi charmante qu'hier, c'est avec plaisir que je te dis à samedi,** proposa Karin.  
**\- C'est peut-être un peu trop directe ?** essaya Hinata.  
**\- Non, c'est trop niais, au contraire,** s'interposa Temari. **Essaye plutôt : je me suis bien amusée en ta compagnie, j'espère cependant que cette future soirée sera un peu plus longue. Et n'oublie pas le petit smiley coquin qui va avec. »**

Hinata regarda Temari avec des yeux ronds, Karin se retenait de rire quand à la tête qu'arborait Hinata et Suigetsu s'esclaffait librement avant de dire :

**« Temari, je ne te savais pas si directe !**  
**\- Ben quoi, le problème de ce monde c'est justement cette communication pas assez franche. »** dit-elle fièrement avant d'avaler un morceau de poulet.

Hinata avait juste envie de disparaître en voyant ces deux femmes lui proposer des réponses qu'elle jugeait toujours pire que la précédente. Karin demanda l'avis à Suigetsu, seul homme présent à table et celui-ci répondit qu'il se fichait un peu de la forme de la réponse tant que le fond était un oui. Voyant que les deux femmes ne faisaient plus attention à son avis, elle envoya la première phrase que Karin lui avait proposée en ajoutant une phrase lui souhaitant une réussite dans sa semaine de travail plutôt qu'une lamentation quant à son absence comme lui avait proposé la blonde et la rousse.

Elle ne reçut pas tout de suite une réponse et rangea alors son portable dans sa poche, mettant ainsi fin à ce débat pour son plus grand bonheur. Laissant de côté tout discours romantique, ils ne parlaient plus que de leur travail. Hinata était la seule à ne pas se plaindre. Les entendant tous se désoler, elle laissa son regard glisser sur la salle de la cafétéria et remarqua que Tayuya venait d'arriver et leur lançait un regard sombre, où plutôt lui lançait un regard sombre. Hinata se rappela alors que sa collègue lui avait répondu l'autre jour qu'elle aurait bien aimé aller à Macao avec Suigetsu, ce même Suigetsu qui était assis aux côtés de la brune. Hinata voulut alors l'inviter à la table mais elle n'en eut pas besoin ; Tayuya les avait déjà rejoints et s'installait aux côtés de Suigetsu, un air arrogant sur le visage. Suigetsu se pencha sur le côté et dit discrètement à Hinata :

**« Hinata, je te conseillerais de partir si tu veux éviter une tempête. Tayuya à soit disant voler le client de Karin et Karin ne l'a pas vraiment accepter. »**

Tayuya surprit cette discussion un peu secrète et lança un regard meurtrier à Hinata qui lui sourit difficilement avant de s'excuser et de partir, accompagnée de Temari qui se dépêcha de finir son plat. Elles furent vite rejointes par Suigetsu qui venait de fuir la dispute montante des deux rousses. Ayant déposé leurs vaisselles sales, les trois montèrent retourner aux bureaux.

La journée avait été longue pour tous les employés. Une grosse affaire avait nécessité particulièrement l'attention de Temari. Et puis Hinata était forcément impliqué puisqu'elle était secrétaire. Fatiguées, les deux femmes discutaient de la difficulté qu'elles avaient rencontrée avec leurs nouveaux clients sans trop de passion sur la route qui menait à l'arrêt de bus. Elles prenaient leur temps, sachant qu'elles avaient déjà manqué leur bus et prendraient le suivant. Une voix soudaine qui les appelait retint leur attention. Temari se retourna la première suivit de près par Hinata. Elles virent toutes deux Saï qui se rapprochait d'elles d'une démarche rapide. Temari donna un coup de coude à Hinata en lui murmurant :

**« Tu sais ce que tu dois lui demander : Macao ! »**

Hinata ne put protester que Saï était déjà devant elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il commença par leur demander comment c'était passé la journée des deux femmes puis Temari décida qu'elle avait une chose très importante de prévu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, laissant Hinata seule avec Saï. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa route pour la station de bus. Hinata était plus que jamais gênée, elle repensait aux messages qu'ils avaient échangés à propos du samedi soir et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Saï prit les devants et la remercia d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Elle lui répondit rougissante que c'était normal puis orienta la conversation sur son travail. Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'un silence plutôt pesant ne s'installe. Hinata savait qu'elle devait demander à Saï qu'il l'accompagne pour Macao mais la demande restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Saï se proposa alors de l'accompagner à la station de bus, ce qu'elle accepta.

Marchant à ses côtés en silence, Hinata se blâmait de ne pas oser lui demander. Ils étaient arrivés et voyaient le bus qu'Hinata prendrait venir. Ayant abandonné, Hinata se tourna vers Saï, souriante, afin de lui dire au revoir. Il regardait une affiche publicitaire. Hinata l'appela et s'apprêta à le saluer mais il lui demanda quelque chose :

**« Si tu ne sais pas avec qui aller à Macao, sache que ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'accompagner. »**

Saï lui souriait, un sourire qu'Hinata ne savait pas trop comment interpréter. Habituellement, elle hésitait entre la cordialité et la sincérité. Mais à ce moment, elle n'y vit qu'une chance de lui faire sa demande et, se surprenant elle-même, elle lui répondit et lui proposa qu'il l'accompagne à Macao, ce que Saï accepta, pour la plus grande joie d'Hinata. Elle souriait, les joues rosées, écoutant Saï qui se disait chanceux de pouvoir aller à Macao avec une femme aussi charmante qu'elle. Elle allait lui répondre être heureuse de pouvoir faire ce voyage avec lui mais Saï lui indiqua avant que son bus arrivait. Coupée dans son élan, Hinata n'osa pas lui dire finalement ce qu'elle voulait et réfléchissait rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire afin le saluer. Saï lui prit sa main droite et y déposa comme l'autre soir un baisemain. Il y déposa cette fois ses lèvres, surprenant Hinata qui n'était plus rose mais rouge et balbutiait des syllabes qui voulaient certainement dire au revoir, à bientôt ou bien je dois partir. Confuse, Hinata s'inclina pour le saluer et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que son bus était sur le point de partir. La Hyûga sentit ses traits se détendre, puis, tout en le remerciant à haute voix, elle se retourna et courut afin de se glisser entre les portières du bus qui fermaient.

Le bus ne comportant plus de places assises, Hinata se contenta de rester à l'avant du bus, tenant une barre et regardant la silhouette de Saï rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Intérieurement, elle sautait et criait de joie et d'excitation ; Saï allait l'accompagner et il la trouvait charmante ! Lorsqu'elle appellerait sa petite sœur ou son père, elle n'aurait peut-être plus besoin d'esquiver le sujet « fiancé » ? Hinata secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle était trop rapide. Saï ne l'avait que complimenté et fait un baisemain. Mais il s'agissait d'actions qu'on pouvait définir comme de la séduction ! Hinata trépignait presque en y pensant, c'était certainement un signe ! Elle ne savait seulement pas que Saï avait longuement préparé son comportement du jour.

Il venait de quitter l'arrêt de bus et ouvrait un petit livre qu'il sortait de son sac. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien suivit les indications : prendre des initiatives, augmenter le contact progressivement et montrer à la femme qu'on attend de ne plus la voir avant de partir. Satisfait de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur, le jeune homme à la peau pâle rejoignit son futur lieu de rendez-vous. Au même instant, les passagers du bus regardaient Hinata en se questionnant sur les pensées qu'elle avait pour sourire et secouer la tête telle une surexcitée.

* * *

Leur stylo se posa en même temps sur les précieuses feuilles. Apposant tout quatre leur signature, ils venaient de sceller un accord entre leurs chaines publicitaires. Itachi fit un signe de tête à Sasuke qui comprit qu'ils allaient débuter les salutations. Il se leva ainsi en même temps que son grand frère et fut suivit des deux têtes dirigeantes de l'Akatsuki. Inclinant brièvement leur tête, ils mirent fin à la rencontre. Étant donné que les Uchiwa l'avaient organisé, les deux hommes d'affaire de l'autre entreprise quittèrent en premier les lieux. Sasuke essaya de discerner des émotions sur leur visage mais aucun des deux n'en laissaient vraiment transparaitre. Il vit tout de même une différence entre les deux roux. Celui aux cheveux rouge et mi-long affichait une expression plutôt sereine tandis que l'autre, aux cheveux orangés et courts, montrait plutôt une tête sévère, presque renfrognée. Quand les deux roux franchirent la porte de sortie, Sasuke se tourna pour faire face à son frère et lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien contredire le roux orangé, Monsieur Ame(2) Yahiko.

**« Ame-san est un bon ami de Konan. »**

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin que son frère lui en dise plus pour comprendre que le prénommé Yahiko aimait Konan d'un tout autre sentiment que l'amitié. Konan avait quitté l'entreprise Akatsuki quelques années avant son mariage avec Itachi et Yahiko devait en vouloir à l'Uchiwa. Ce devait être une des raisons qui justifiait les mauvais coups que l'Akatsuki avait porté à l'entreprise GBSL(3) des Uchiwa ces dernières années. Ils se vengeaient sur l'entreprise, ou plutôt sur son président. Et maintenant qu'un accord avait été signé, l'homme devait être assez frustré puisqu'aucune des deux entreprises ne pourraient discréditer les produits de l'autre dans leurs publicités.

Itachi commença à se diriger vers la sortie, les différents avocats étant tous partis. Sasuke se décida à le suivre jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. La révélation que lui avait faite son frère confirma l'idée de Sasuke que Konan partageait des informations avec l'Akatsuki ; Itachi lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient bons amis. Pendant qu'ils montaient dans un ascenseur transpirant le luxe, Itachi lui dit, comme devinant ses pensées :

**« Itami-san(4) est un homme sage.**  
**\- C'est lui qui a convaincu Ame Yahiko de signer, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Sasuke.  
**\- Oui. »**

Sasuke avait bien vu la sérénité sur le visage d'Itami, prénommé Nagato. Était-il aussi un ami de Konan ? Sasuke ne voulait pas le savoir, cette femme causait bien trop d'ennuis à son goût.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'accueil du bâtiment et sortaient de l'ascenseur. Itachi brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux pour demander à Sasuke s'il avait trouvé une bague. Le cadet répondit que oui et ne jugea pas utile de parler des aventures qui avaient suivis l'achat du bijou. Le simple souvenir de la poursuite après la bague et la fuite devant un chien puis devant son propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'un employé de l'Akatsuki était assez humiliant.

Itachi lui demanda où en était l'organisation du mariage mais avant que Sasuke ne réponde, Konan arriva et se positionna aux côtés de son mari. Cette dernière salua Sasuke cordialement mais assez froidement, ce à quoi le concerné répondit sur un ton encore moins chaleureux. Elle demanda après ces salutations comment s'était déroulé l'accord. Sasuke profita de ce moment pour laisser son frère et sa femme, qu'il ne supportait pas. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut arrêté par Konan qui l'appela. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa se retourna et la questionna avant de s'avancer sous le regard menaçant de son grand frère. Arrivé à eux, Sasuke écouta :

**« Sasuke, commença Konan, je pense qu'il y a eu méprise mais une de mes connaissances de l'Akatsuki m'a raconté que tu as assommé son chien à coup de manche à balais. C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?**  
**\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?** demanda sur la défensive Sasuke.  
**\- Qu'il avait certainement mal vu mais...**  
**\- Alors c'est suffisant. »** coupa le brun.

Pour une fois, Konan lui avait été utile. Sasuke pensait que ce Deidara ne l'avait pas reconnu l'autre jour mais il avait eu tort. Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais il fut de nouveau retenu, par son frère cette fois qui lui demanda :

**« Ce que cet homme a raconté à Konan est vraiment faux, Sasuke ?**  
**\- Pourquoi le croirais-tu ?**  
**\- Parce qu'il m'a dit que cet incident c'était passé au Fuji Daimaru, le même jour où tu y es allé choisir la bague. »** répondit Konan à la place d'Itachi.

Sasuke voulu lui demander de se taire mais se retint et dit la vérité. Il avait bien assommé le chien parce que ce dernier le poursuivait et allait l'attaquer. Itachi sourit très légèrement et Konan soupira avant de demander si Sasuke ne leur cachait pas quelque chose d'autre, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative. Elle continua tout de même :

**« Il m'a aussi dit que tu fuyais avec une femme. »**

Itachi parut surpris. Sasuke se sentit obligé de raconter en détail ce qui lui était arrivé au centre commercial à cause de cette femme. Heureusement pour lui, son frère et sa femme ne se permettaient jamais de rire à gorge déployée en société. À la place, un sourire ornait leur faciès. Sasuke se dit qu'il pouvait enfin partir et franchit les portes de l'immeuble, partant se promener un peu dans les rues de Macao.

Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'aéroport afin d'arriver au Japon et d'accueillir Sakura qui arriverait deux heures après lui. Il allait franchir les haies qui séparaient le chemin pavé du parc lorsqu'il entendit la voix stridente de son blond d'ami. Sasuke se retourna et vit Naruto qui lui faisait signe de venir. Il pensa au départ l'ignorer mais il se dirigea finalement vers lui. Il se demanda ce que faisait son secrétaire ici, il ne l'avait pas convié et Naruto était censé être à l'entreprise pendant son absence. Le brun se mit en tête qu'il allait lui faire un petit sermon. Arrivé devant le blond, Sasuke s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais fut coupé par l'enthousiasme débordant de Naruto :

**« Regarde Sasuke, n'est-ce pas un endroit parfait pour accueillir Sakura lorsqu'elle arrivera de l'aéroport le fameux jour de la demande ?**  
**\- Naruto...**  
**\- Tu iras la chercher dans une limousine blanche à la sortie de l'aéroport. Vous profiterez de vos retrouvailles et le conducteur vous mènera à l'entrée de ce parc que j'aurai personnellement décoré.**  
**\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que...**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne ferais qu'organiser, la déco est laissé aux pros qui auront créer un lieu plein de poésie avec une douce musique de fond.**  
**\- Naruto... »** s'impatienta Sasuke.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta toujours pas et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, traversant le parc où la verdure qui entourait les routes pavées resplendissait de beauté.

Arrivés au milieu de bâtisses faisant penser à un quartier vénitien, Naruto lâcha le bras de Sasuke qui se contenait de lui frapper la tête.

**« Vous aurez fait le chemin à pieds et arrivés ici, Sakura ne pourra s'empêcher d'être charmée par ces ponts,** il les lui désigna du doigts, **qui passent au-dessus de ce canal. Et regarde, le canal passe en dessous des bâtiments, comme à Venise et des gondoles passent dessus de temps en temps.**  
**\- Naruto, ferme-là !** s'énerva Sasuke. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être aux bureaux ?**  
**\- Eh, eh, Sasuke, **ricana Naruto, **je suis en train d'organiser l'arrivée de Sakura.**  
**\- Et le bureau ?** continua Sasuke, menaçant.  
**\- Tout est sous contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu sais, enchaîna rapidement Naruto, il faut prévenir bien à l'avance pour réserver ce quartier de Venise uniquement pour vous deux.**  
**\- C'est à dire, sous contrôle... Attends, t'as fait quoi ?!**  
**\- Et bien, j'ai réservé l'endroit,** répondit Naruto en écartant ses bras, **c'est une bonne idée, non ?**  
**\- Naruto, combien ça a coûté ?** demanda Sasuke en serrant des dents  
**\- Je reçois le devis demain par mail. Mais allez, tu vas pas me dire que t'auras pas assez ?** dit le blond en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
**\- Rentre Naruto.**  
**\- Hein ?**  
**\- Je t'ai dit de rentrer, maintenant.**  
**\- Mais mon avion n'est que dans sept heures, à vingt-trois heures ! »**

Sasuke clôt la conversion en traînant Naruto, le maintenant par sa cravate rouge, et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la voiture qui les transporta à l'aéroport. Il ne voulait pas expliquer à son ami qu'il trouvait ses dépenses inutiles et que Sakura ne demandait certainement pas une mise en scène pareille mais Naruto insista tant que Sasuke lui dit tout ce qu'il pensait. Le blond le contredit alors en lui assurant qu'il fallait procéder ainsi pour la demande de la main de Sakura et qu'il ferait tout pour le mettre en place, même s'il devait passer des heures à casser les oreilles du brun pour le convaincre qu'il avait raison. Sasuke commençait justement à en avoir assez et réprimanda froidement Naruto qui avait quitté le bureau sans son autorisation. Comme « punition », Sasuke chargea Naruto d'aller bientôt à Wakkanai, la ville où une usine de leur entreprise allait fermée, afin de calmer les tensions et de trouver un compromis. Naruto le regarda avec des yeux implorant mais Sasuke tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, savourant sa vengeance. Il savait qu'il avait confié une tâche ardue à son ami.

À ce même moment, au quartier de Venise à Macao, un homme brun au visage tatoué et un homme aux lunettes de soleil discutaient. Ils étaient arrivés le jour précédant afin de préparer leur mauvais coup et ils ne s'attendaient pas à y trouver leur future victime et son secrétaire. L'un des deux avaient suivit de loin le blond afin de recueillir des informations. De dernier questionna son ami :

**« Shino, tu savais qu'il venait aujourd'hui ?**  
**\- Non, je savais que son grand frère était là aujourd'hui mais pas lui. Mais ça n'a aucune importance et c'est plutôt un avantage. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as entendu, Kiba ? »**

Le dénommé Kiba lui raconta que le blond voulait réserver une partie de la zone de Venise pour l'arrivée de la danseuse Sakura et qu'il savait à présent quand elle arriverait : le 7 juillet. Shino se demandait pourquoi réservé un lieu pour une simple arrivée et Kiba lui donna la réponse en lui disant, fier de ce qu'il avait appris, que leur victime allait la demander en mariage. Shino se dit que le ciel était avec eux cette fois. L'homme aux lunettes expliqua ensuite que de son côté, il s'était renseigné pour l'embauche à Macao et que durant la période estivale, Macao recrutait beaucoup et que lui et Kiba ne devraient pas rencontrer de difficultés pour s'infiltrer le jour fatidique, à conditions qu'ils choisissent bien leur service.

**« Et bien, c'est parfait, tout ça !** s'exclama Kiba. **Tu vas voir Shino, notre bel usine ne fermera pas !**  
**\- Hum. Tu as trouvé une femme qui serait prête à faire ce qu'on a prévu ?**  
**\- Oui, c'est une de mes amies de fac. Je suis certain qu'elle acceptera, elle vit à Wakkanai et sait bien que la fermeture de ton usine serait une catastrophe pour la ville.**  
**\- Tu l'as contacté ?**  
**\- Non.**  
**\- Qu'attends-tu ? **  
**\- Mais, je vais être surtaxé ?! » **

Kiba sortit tout de même son portable sous le regard impénétrable de son ami et appela la femme. Il fixa un rendez-vous à Wakkanai, à l'onsen principal de la ville, celui de la famille Hyûga, dans les jours à venir. Shino lui demanda si ça n'allait pas déranger sa femme qu'ils viennent comploter chez elle. Kiba lui répondit que non puisque l'avenir de l'usine en dépendait, ainsi que l'équilibre familiale. Il expliqua à Shino que son beau-père accepterait avec de grandes difficultés, voire même jamais, que son beau-fils se retrouve au chômage. Et il continua :

**« Hanabi est un peu comme ça aussi, d'ailleurs. En même temps, le petit va pointer le bout de son nez dans moins de quatre mois. C'est pas le moment de perdre mon travail ! »**

Shino opina de la tête, du même avis que Kiba. Il en profita pour demander des nouvelles de la femme de son ami qui lui répondit qu'elle portait bien la grossesse mais qu'elle ressentait à des moments des manques affectifs. Elle aurait aimé voir sa sœur et son cousin plus souvent mais ils étaient tout deux occupés par leur travail, l'une étant bien trop loin et l'autre souvent en déplacement. Shino pensa alors à Hinata, une amie qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis un petit moment. Il prendrait de ses nouvelles une fois rentré de Macao.

* * *

La femme à la chevelure rosée récupéra ses valises et se dirigea vers la sortie du terminal. Elle n'avait en tête qu'une seule et une unique personne. Elle accéléra légèrement le pas, pressée de le retrouver mais fut ralentie par son voisin de voyage juste devant la portière qui lui permettait de sortir de cette zone de débarquement. Il marchait lentement et ne laissait aucun moyen à la femme de le doubler. Elle décida de ne pas s'énerver, son bonheur était bien trop grand et ce n'était pas l'homme au kanji qui allait lui retirer cette bonne humeur. Il passa enfin et elle put faire de même. La danseuse cherchait du regard l'homme qu'elle aimait quand elle aperçut, et entendit, un énergumène blond faire de grand signe en criant son prénom. Elle soupira un peu mais restait souriante, Naruto aussi lui avait manqué. Elle accéléra le pas en sa direction, le cœur battant car elle voyait que Sasuke était là aussi, supportant les cris du blond. À dix mètres des deux hommes qui l'attendaient, elle abandonna ses valises et courut dans les bras de Sasuke. Il l'accueillit et la resserra dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Sakura plongea sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de sa présence. Elle lui murmura :

**« Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke.**  
**\- Je sais. »**

Elle devinait le sens de cette phrase, il lui disait qu'elle lui avait aussi manqué. Elle redressa sa tête et regarda son amant dans les yeux, les siens pétillants et désireux. Il lui déposa sur les lèvres un léger baiser avant de lui sourire presque imperceptiblement. Ce moment qu'elle attendait temps fut interrompu par Naruto qui se manifesta :

**« Eh, Sakura. Je suis là aussi. J'ai pas payé un billet en urgence et remboursé un autre pour rien, non ?**  
**\- Naruto, toujours le même. »**

Sakura relâcha Sasuke et s'avança vers Naruto qu'elle prit dans une accolade avant de lui asséner une frappe à l'arrière du crâne.

**« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**  
**\- La prochaine fois, tu n'hurleras pas comme tu l'as fait. »** répondit Sakura sur un ton taquin.

Elle était juste heureuse de les revoir et de retrouver certaines de ses habitudes, comme corriger un peu Naruto. Après deux mois passés aux États-Unis pour le corps du ballet, elle voulait profiter au maximum de leur présence. Et cela commençait dès à présent. Elle leur demanda si des choses avaient changé depuis son départ. Sasuke lui répondit que pas vraiment et elle surprit un clin d'œil de Naruto auquel Sasuke répondit par un simple soupir. Elle sentit qu'ils préparaient quelque chose mais préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, une surprise faisait toujours plaisir.

Chacun des deux hommes prit une valise de Sakura qui se tenait au bras libre de Sasuke. Il lui demandait si elle se sentait bien, les résultats de la suite de ses spectacles de danse et elle lui répondait. Mais elle parlait plus à Naruto qui lui posait de nombreuses questions, bien plus que Sasuke.

Arrivés aux taxis, Naruto se sépara d'eux. Il leur dit au revoir et dit à Sakura qu'il passerait certainement lui rendre visite quand son patron lui laisserait un peu de temps. Sakura ricana un peu et entra dans le taxi avec Sasuke. Préférant l'intimité d'un foyer pour les démonstrations d'amour, ils se prirent la main durant le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke la prévint que suite à la réunion qu'ils avaient eu le jour même à Macao, Itachi et Konan avait décidé d'y passer la nuit. Elle ne les verrait donc que le lendemain. Sakura sourit à Sasuke, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas déçue et qu'elle avait de toute façon prévu quelque chose qui lui était uniquement destinée.

* * *

_(1) Higashiyama est un quartier de Kyoto datant du 8ème siècle. On y trouve de nombreux temples, de beaux jardins et un canal qui est agréable à suivre à pied. Saï a choisit un endroit qu'on pourrait qualifier de reposant ^_  
_(2) Ame Yahiko : je pense que vous avez tout de suite fait le lien. Le village de la pluie..._  
_(3) GBSL : aucun droit de vous moquer de moi quand en lisant la signification de cet acronyme... « Grace and brightness of a serene life », oui, je sais j'aurai pu trouver mieux._  
_(4) Itami : qui veut dire souffrance en japonais. Vous voyez aussi le lien avec Nagato, n'est-ce pas_

* * *

_Ce chapitre clos la première partie de la mise en place de l'intrigue. On entamera donc avec les trois prochains chapitres la dernière partie de cette mise en place. Sinon, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Que pensez-vous de Konan ? Ou bien de l'idée de Naruto pour la demande en mariage ? Et aussi de Saï ? Dernière question, à quoi vous attendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ?_


	5. 4 - Planteur : détente

_Chers lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a)_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, m'ont lu, attendent encore, et même ceux qui n'attendent plus. Voir vos reviews après me reconnecter, la boule au ventre par le stress, c'est vraiment réconfortant et ça fait plaisir ^^ _  
_Je sais, le dernier chapitre date de juillet, et que depuis, il n'y a plus rien. Ça fait presque 6 mois... Je comprend la frustration, je la ressens moi-même quand j'attends des mois pour la suite mais cette fois, c'est moi qui est dans ce cas et honnêtement, à part vous demander votre indulgence, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre._  
_J'arrête donc les "promesses" non tenue et je ne peux que vous dire que je continue cette fanfiction, qu'elle n'est en rien abandonnée ou mise de côté, mes autres écrits n'avance pas vraiment non plus._

_Mais grande nouvelle ! J'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui (avec de l'avance par rapport à mon blog ^^)_  
_Je réponds maintenant aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review. Mille bisoux, je ne vous ai pas oublié !_

* * *

_**Yume :** si tu lis ce que j'écris, sache que si tu veux me donner ton adresse mail, tape Dadetine dans google et va sur le blog dadetine de Skyrock. Envoie la moi par commentaire, je la récupère et je supprime le commentaire, ainsi, pas de divulgation. Et merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_**Rokushimo :** je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu, mais j'espère quand même réussir à te surprendre avec la suite ^^  
_

_**Harukishi :** ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que l'on continue de voir Suigetsu. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je le sais. Pour Saï, j'essaie de rester proche du manga, en fait, j'essaie de conserver le caractère de tous les personnage, et pour Saï, c'est pas simple ^^  
__Ah, bah on peux pas tout aimer, après, c'est normal. Par contre, moi qui déteste le couple Sasuke/Sakura, je m'amuse tellement à écrire sur eux en imaginant les réactions des lecteurs, je sais je suis un peu sadique. Je ne te dirai rien, puisque j'ai prévu de continuer._

_J'espère que vous pourrez lire ces réponses, lecteurs, car je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, et vous "rassurer" sur le fait qu'il y aura une suite, prochainement.  
__Bon, sur ce je vous laisse sur la lecture du chapitre 4 !_

* * *

**4\. COCKTAIL PLANTEUR : DÉTENTE**

• • •

Hinata regardait le ciel avec gaieté. Elle y était, enfin. Aujourd'hui le 7 juillet, à 14 heures, Macao lui ouvrait ses bras accueillants. Et Saï se tenait à ses côtés. Elle était au paradis. Elle arrêta de contempler le ciel afin de regarder avec excitation les alentours. Ils étaient au devant de l'aéroport et attendaient leur bus qui les amènerait au complexe hôtelier, assez impatients, comme tout le monde.

Le jour était ensoleillé et chaud, la végétation entretenue et luxuriante, et les touristes, tous vêtus de couleurs chaleureuses, paraissaient tout aussi excité qu'elle. La brune était vêtue d'une robe blanche ample mais resserrée autour de la poitrine. Le tissu léger lui permettait de ne pas avoir trop chaud mais il se soulevait au moindre coup de vent. Elle dut alors relâcher brusquement sa valise pour maintenir sa robe sur ses jambes lors d'une petite bourrasque. Saï lui sourit et la lui prit. Hinata savait que les femmes en général se seraient offusquées qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette attention charmante, elle en rougissait même encore.

Depuis qu'elle avait invité Saï à ce séjour, ou plutôt qu'il s'était proposé, Hinata avait l'impression de faire un pas de géant dans sa vie. À 30 ans, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle allait un peu vite en besogne, mais ces dernières semaines, tout ce qui s'était passé l'y obligeait un peu.

Saï l'avait invité plusieurs fois à des rendez-vous : cinéma, restaurant, marche dans un parc, spectacles…et ce, tous les week-end. Et à plusieurs reprises, il y avait eu des rapprochements plus ou moins importants. Temari n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle avait vu juste en disant qu'il était très entreprenant et patient. En pensant à elle, Hinata se revoyait agiter ses mains devant sa tête en rigolant, gênée à chaque fois que son amie essayait de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était beaucoup trop imaginative. Elle sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit donc de sa petite sacoche violette. Elle découvrit la photo de son amie Temari, cette dernière lui passait un appel vidéo. La brune s'excusa auprès de Saï et prit l'appel, en s'éloignant un peu.

**« Hey, Hina !**  
**\- Salut Tema !**  
**\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de beau pendant que je bosse ? »**

Hinata voyait effectivement à l'arrière de Temari les étagères de leur cabinet d'avocats. Elle lui raconta brièvement son court voyage aux côtés de Saï mais la blonde la coupa et chuchota rapidement :

**« J'espère que tu as bien cet ensemble bleu nuit en dentelles pour cette nuit. Je te laisse, le patron arrive. Profite bien ! »** conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hinata avait rougi, surtout que Saï venait de lui toucher l'épaule. Elle tourna vivement sa tête vers lui, espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu des derniers dires de Temari. Elle n'arriva pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers son sourire.

**« On y va ? »**

Il la regardait toujours avec son léger sourire habituel, qu'elle essayait encore de décrypter, puis il lui montra d'un coup de tête le bus sans toit qui venait d'arriver et qui pourtant se faisait déjà remplir de touristes portant presque tous des chapeaux.

**« Oui, oui. »**

Ils se mirent en marche afin de monter dans le bus et s'installèrent du côté gauche. Saï la laissa s'installer en premier et s'assit ensuite à ses côtés. Elle était alors entre lui et le bord du véhicule et comparativement à la première fois où elle s'était retrouvée assise à côté de lui, au cinéma, elle trouvait qu'il y avait du progrès. Elle n'était déjà plus rouge comme une pivoine, mais elle ne tarda pas à le devenir.

Le bus démarra juste après qu'ils se soient installés, ils étaient les derniers passagers. Au bout de quelques secondes, Saï se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Tout se mélangea dans la tête de la pauvre Hinata. Elle essayait de contenir ses rougissements mais la chaleur qu'elle ressentait attestait bien qu'elle n'y parvenait. Puis soudain, elle se rappela de Suigetsu qui lui avait un jour dit que les hommes aimaient bien que la femme soit un peu entreprenante. Elle inspira fortement et décida d'agir. Elle devait prendre sa vie en main rapidement si elle ne voulait pas terminer vieille fille, et Saï représentait pour elle l'homme parfait. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui en plaquant sur son visage un sourire qu'elle n'espérait pas trop nerveux et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en avançant sa tête pour chuchoter :

**« J'espère que le voyage ne dure pas trop longtemps, j'ai hâte de découvrir l'hôtel. »**

Elle avait été coaché par Temari qui l'avait embêté des repas entiers sur les différentes techniques de drague. Et elle lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à faire des phrases à double sens. C'est ce que la brune avait fait.

**« Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir notre chambre. »**

Il avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle en rougit fortement mais gloussa légèrement. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait fini par lui plaire, et s'il n'avait rien tenté, c'est parce qu'il était un grand romantique, elle en était à présent certaine. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et murmura :

**« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré Hinata et d'être ici avec toi.**  
**\- Je… » **

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et saisit ses lèvres lentement, pour y déposer un court baiser, avant de la regarder avec un large sourire. Hinata était aux anges. Il l'avait enfin embrassé, après toutes ses semaines où elle avait essayer de montrer son envie avec difficultés. Elle trouvait que c'était le moment parfait pour ce premier baiser, il venait de lui retirer tous ses doutes avant d'être arrivés à l'hôtel. Elle allait passer un merveilleux séjour en sa compagnie et reviendrait au Japon en pouvant dire qu'elle n'était plus célibataire. Elle lui posa cependant une question, encore sous la surprise et l'embarras plaisant du baiser qu'il venait de lui fournir :

**« Saï, est-ce que ça veut dire que… Que l'on est... ensemble ?** bafouilla-t-elle, hésitante.  
**\- Je le crois bien, oui. C'est bien ce qui est censé se passer à présent, si tu es du même avis que moi ? »**

Elle hocha alors la tête en plissant les yeux sous les larmes qui les avaient déjà emplis et menaçaient à présent de couler. Elle était enfin avec lui, après tous ces mois de simples espérances. Elle le remercia, la voix tremblante, son cœur battant à plein régime. Et le trajet jusqu'au complexe hôtelier, elle le passa dans les bras de Saï qui l'avait finalement enlacé en voyant ses larmes couler son visage, sous le regard outré ou attendri des passagers. Elle pleurait de se savoir aimer en retour. Pour elle, Saï ne pouvait se mettre avec elle que parce qu'il avait commencé à l'aimer, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Hinata avançait avec allégresse. Sa main gauche tenait sa valise et sa droite celle de Saï. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis par ses larmes de joie et avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. On vint chercher leurs bagages afin de les monter dans leur chambre alors qu'elle regardait avec admiration le hall lumineux et luxueux, au carrelage clair luisant sur lequel était posé des pots de plantes vertes et de palmiers. Mais ce qu'Hinata regardait le plus n'était pas ce décor, c'était Saï, habillé d'une chemise grise et d'un bermuda beige. Il regardait également le hall, elle reconnaissait même ses yeux d'artistes, repérant chaque détail pour les retransmettre sur un dessin ou une toile. Cet homme qu'elle trouvait merveilleux était à elle, comme le démontrait leurs mains jointes. Il la retira de sa contemplation en la tirant légèrement pour sortir et rejoindre un chemin de dalles roses qui menait à un bâtiment assez clinquant. Elle y reconnut immédiatement le casino et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais allait se forcer, pour Saï. Ce dernier lui parlait des jeux qu'ils aimeraient essayer et elle répondait simplement. Il s'arrêta cependant, remarquant son manque d'enthousiasme.

**« Hinata, tu ne veux pas y aller.**  
**\- Si, si, ne t'inquiètes pas,** répondit-elle.  
**\- Tu es sûre ?**  
**\- Oui, certaine. »**

Il la regarda une dernière fois et elle espérait qu'il ne verrait pas son sourire un peu trop forcé. Elle prit même les devants et avança pour lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il la suivit donc.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva derrière lui, à une table de roulette. Elle faisait bonne figure, l'encourageant timidement, et certainement pas comme certaines femmes qui exposaient leurs attributs à tous. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Voir la déchéance humaine la répugnait un peu et cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils y étaient. Saï se tourna soudainement vers elle alors qu'il venait de gagner une jolie somme pour la première fois. Il lui souriait à pleines dents la faisant craquer. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. C'était ce sourire qu'elle adorait. Celui qu'il ne montrait que très rarement, celui qui était sincère. Il la tint par les épaules et elle se dit qu'elle allait encore devoir jouer la comédie, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de lui faire plaisir.

**« Je vois bien que ça ne te plaît pas. »**

Elle ne put répondre immédiatement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait remarqué. Elle commença à bégayer des excuses mais il rigola légèrement et lui dit :

**« Tu peux aller à la piscine, je sais que tu adores l'eau.**  
**\- C'est vrai, mais…**  
**\- Je t'y rejoins rapidement. Promis.**  
**\- C'est… merci Saï. »**

La brune l'embrassa cette fois sur les lèvres, timidement, encore dans la gêne des premières heures. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main quand elle se dirigea vers la sortie, auquel elle répondit, puis elle rejoignit sa chambre afin de se préparer pour se baigner, à savoir mettre en dessous de sa robe un bikini couleur lilas, acheté avec les conseils de Temari, et s'attacher les cheveux en une queue haute. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain carrelé de couleurs crème et rosé. Son visage abordait un sourire heureux sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se forcer. Ils s'étaient enfin lancés avec Saï, après des semaines où ils se tournaient autour, comme l'avait si bien dit tous leurs collègues. Elle passa une main dans sa queue et sortit en chantonnant, guillerette.

Après avoir demandé son chemin à une femme de chambre, elle parvint à la piscine du complexe. Ce n'était pas une simple piscine, il y avait de nombreux bassins aux formes variées. Certains comportaient un bar intégré et d'autres des toboggans pour les grands enfants. Elles étaient bordées de bains de soleils, placés ou non sous des parasols, sur lesquels reposaient en grande majorité des jeunes femmes, portant parfois des bikinis rendus ridicules vu le peu de tissus qu'ils comportaient. Hinata voyait bien ce que ce genre de femmes recherchaient : elles attendaient qu'un bel adonis vienne leur faire la cour. Elle essaya alors de s'éloigner de ces femmes et s'installa sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un palmier, isolée car elle n'était pas la plus proche des bassins. Arrivée à destination, elle hésita à enlever sa robe. Elle avait chaud, elle était même un peu l'intruse avec ce vêtement mais elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec son bikini. Elle décida finalement de la retirer, à l'abri des regards grâce au palmier et s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Elle devait avouer que c'était agréable de sentir la brise légère passée sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit complètement. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se mettre à penser qu'une voix masculine s'adressa à elle :

** « Vous désirez quelque chose, mademoiselle ? »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un jeune homme qui devait avoir 25 ans, pas plus. Elle avouait qu'il était plutôt charmant avec sa chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le dessus mais il n'évoquait pour elle rien d'autre. Il s'agissait d'un serveur de l'hôtel qui faisait son métier. Elle lui demanda alors un planteur. Elle qui ne buvait que très peu d'alcool devait avouer qu'elle avait un petit faible pour ce cocktail. Le serveur lui fit alors un clin d'œil et partit le lui préparer. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses tentatives de séduction, elle était focalisée sur deux autres serveurs au loin de l'autre côté du bassin. Elle avait l'impression de les connaître. Elle se demandait si… mais non, elle devait faire erreur. Elle abandonna ainsi son observation et sortit de la crème solaire de son sac qu'elle étala sur sa peau blanche. Elle espérait que Saï ne tarderait pas à venir, elle voulait profiter au maximum du temps avec lui.

Ce dernier était toujours au casino. Il venait de terminer une partie et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hinata. Il avait enfin sauté le pas, après s'être bien assuré qu'aucun rejet de la brune ne pouvait être possible. Après des années sans aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine, il avait décidé de se forcer. C'était son devoir d'être humain, il devait à un moment ou un autre s'installer avec une femme, fonder une famille et ainsi transmettre son savoir à ses enfants. Or il avait trouvé en Hinata tout ce dont il avait besoin. Saï récupéra ses gains et salua les autres joueurs pour quitter la table de jeu. Elle possédait un charme discret, un caractère doux avec des valeurs honorables et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Saï sourit d'une drôle de manière à cette dernière pensée. Mais ce sourire disparut vite lorsqu'une personne le percuta de plein fouet. Il allait lui dire sur un ton sans la moindre émotion, comme à son habitude, ce qu'il en pensait mais fut paralysé.

La personne qui l'avait bousculé était cette femme unique. Des yeux bleus qui le transperçaient, une bouche qui le ravissait, des jambes interminables et des cheveux platine toujours aussi longs que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

**« Saï ? »**

Et sa voix claire qui lui enchantait les oreilles. Cette femme possédait la seule chose qu'Hinata n'avait pas. Elle l'inspirait, était splendide, fougueuse, charmeuse. Elle était sa muse. La seule femme dans ce bas monde qui avait compris chacun des sens cachés de ses œuvres. L'unique qui lui faisait ressentir ce trop plein d'émotions, le faisait se sentir pleinement humain.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Elle le regardait avec surprise, mais il distingua son côté enjôleur toujours présent dans ses prunelles. Il réajusta sa chemise légèrement froissée par leur contact brutal et la regarda, en plaquant sur son visage son sourire habituel.

**« Je m'amuse, comme toutes personnes dans un casino. Et toi, je croyais que tu détestais les jeux d'argent ? »**

Il la vit esquisser un sourire en coin. Elle avait apprécié qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui répondit tout en reprenant sa marche :

**« On va dire que j'attendais que le destin me joue un autre de ses tours. »**

Sa démarche féline l'invitait à la suivre, et il n'hésita pas une seconde. La revoir était un pur plaisir, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle. Il se positionna alors à ses côtés et entama la conversation avec simplicité, comme au bon vieux temps.

**« Où est-ce que l'on va ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas… mais, que dirais-tu de me montrer tes progrès, en portrait ? »**

Elle lui offrit son expression pleine de séduction qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui à l'époque, lui rappelant tous leurs bons souvenirs.

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ressentir, aujourd'hui ?**  
**\- La langueur,** répondit-elle sensuellement.  
**\- On verra bien si tu y parviens, ma chère,** dit-il en plissant des yeux, séduit.  
**\- Je n'ai jamais échoué à la tâche. »**

La belle blonde gloussa légèrement et accéléra le pas, en direction de la porte qui menait aux suites. Saï, toujours muni de son carnet à dessin savait à ce moment que ce séjour allait être le plus beau depuis longtemps. Il allait la crayonner, la peindre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur les bancs de la fac. Elle se glisserait dans une émotion ou un état, la colère ou l'innocence et il la représenterait. Puis ils parleraient, et il retrouverait cette fabuleuse sensation de plénitude qu'il avait perdu avec elle, oubliant même ce dans quoi il s'était engagé avec Hinata qui l'attendait alors patiemment.

La brune venait de son côté de renvoyer gentiment le serveur. Il ne lui avait pas apporté un planteur mais un tout autre cocktail. Elle pensa qu'il était fatigué par la chaleur et avait mal compris sa commande mais toute autre femme aurait vu qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur volontaire afin de parler un peu plus avec elle. Il lui avait ainsi offert son charmant sourire et était reparti au bar, la laissant débuter sa lecture.

Elle entendit le cri suraigu d'une femme et leva le regard. Elle soupira, un peu amusée, en voyant qu'elle se faisait embêter par un homme qui devait être son partenaire. Puis, elle fut encore attirée par les deux serveurs au bar de l'autre côté du bassin. Si elle avait une bonne vision, celui aux lunettes de soleil était vite retourné à l'arrière. De loin, ils ressemblaient vraiment à ses amis de sa ville natale, mais elle se dit que ce ne pouvait être possible. L'un s'occupait de sa petite sœur enceinte de sept mois et l'autre veillait au maintenir de l'entreprise. La chaleur devait lui donner des hallucinations. C'est ainsi qu'elle abandonna encore sa première idée pour revenir à sa lecture. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Derrière le bar, au milieu des Chinois, se trouvaient les deux japonais. Ils n'étaient pas, comme le pensait Hinata, à Wakkanai, à leurs obligations. Quoique, d'un certain côté, s'ils étaient présents à ce jour à Macao, c'était bien pour sauver et maintenir l'entreprise.

Kiba essayait justement de comprendre un touriste chinois qui ne faisait aucun effort pour ralentir le rythme de sa diction. Le brun aux tatouages ne comprenait alors rien à ce qu'il lui demandait et attendait le retour d'un collègue qui pourrait le sauver. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas, Kiba le voyait au loin en train de draguer des midinettes. Et l'autre prenait plusieurs commandes. Il pouvait encore attendre longtemps et Shino n'allait certainement pas l'aider, il était bien trop concentré à tester différents cocktails afin de trouver celui qui dissimulerait le mieux leur arme fatale, profitant de l'absence des deux autres. Kiba décida alors de simuler la compréhension d'un large sourire et entama un cocktail au hasard devant le client qui s'impatientait. Une fois terminé, il le lui servit en disant la phrase qu'il savait le mieux dire en chinois ces derniers temps :

**« Voilà pour vous, monsieur. Si cela ne vous satisfait pas, n'hésitez pas à aller demander réclamation au bar situé à vingt mètres sur la gauche. Amusez-vous bien ! »**

Et toujours avec le sourire. Le client lui lança un chapelet d'insultes avant de partir effectivement vers le bar. Apparemment, Kiba n'avait pas eu de chances cette fois-ci. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas et, voyant que plus personne ne venait à leur bar, il alla voir Shino à l'arrière. Ce dernier, toujours muni de ses lunettes de soleil, était concentré à sa tâche. Kiba s'approcha de la table, sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux verres pleins aux couleurs différentes, en marmonnant.

**« Franchement, j'espère que t'as bientôt trouvé parce que j'en plus qu'assez de faire le barman abruti alors que je devrais être avec Hanabi.**  
**\- Ça te va mieux à toi qu'à moi,** dit inflexiblement Shino.  
**\- Hey !** cria le tatoué, **n'en profite pas pour m'insulter ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée cette couverture bidon !**  
**\- Justement, j'ai pris en compte le fait que tu étais là.**  
**\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?!**  
**\- J'ai trouvé, conclut Shino en levant un cocktail à la couleur orangé, ignorant la dernière remarque de son ami.**  
**\- Parce que moi aussi je peux… C'est bon ? »** demanda Kiba, oubliant toute colère.

Shino venait de trouver LE cocktail qui dissimulait la couleur et l'odeur de leur fine poudre. Il ne montrait aucune expression, mais Kiba savait qu'il en était très fier et il y avait de quoi. Il n'avait plus qu'à apporter ce cocktail à ce diable d'Uchiwa qui passerait bientôt ici, comme cadeau. Malheureusement, Shino sursauta quand un client demanda en hurlant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bar et renversa le contenu. Kiba soupira à sa place mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il vint plutôt avec un chiffon et nettoya le liquide.

**« Bon, y a plus qu'à recommencer. »**

Shino hocha de la tête et sortit les ingrédients nécessaires, rhum, différents jus de fruits et le reste qu'il posa devant Kiba. Il sortit également un sachet de poudre blanche.

**« T'es sûr que ce sera suffisant ?** demanda Kiba.  
**\- Elle exciterait la plus frigide des personnes. Et j'ai travaillé dessus durant des mois…**  
**\- Je sais, je sais, pour parvenir à obtenir une espèce de drogue somnifère aphrodisiaque parfaite. »** coupa Kiba en entamant la concoction du cocktail.

Shino fut légèrement vexé de l'intervention de son ami et s'apprêtait à lui répondre acerbement mais il s'en abstint quand il vit la porte de l'arrière s'ouvrir. Il ne broncha pas au contraire de l'autre brun qui commença à paniquer à la vue des nombreux cocktails, à l'allure suspecte, dispersés sur toute la table. Il s'agissait de plus de leur supérieur qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Ni Kiba, ni Shino ne l'appréciaient, il baragouinait toujours dans un japonais incompréhensible et semblait en être fier.

Le nouvel arrivé les regarda fermement et les appela de l'index, ce qui insupporta Kiba. Ils avaient presque terminés leur cocktail, mais il fallait qu'on les dérange. Shino passa rapidement le sachet au contenu aphrodisiaque à Kiba et d'un air entendu, il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui laissait le mélange pendant qu'il occuperait leur supérieur. Kiba hocha de la tête et, alors que Shino s'avançait vers l'homme un peu bedonnant en dissimulant Kiba, ce dernier en profita pour verser la poudre qui leur permettrait d'accomplir leur mission. Elle réduirait à rien cet Uchiwa de malheur.

Il eut à peine le temps de mélanger pour dissoudre la poudre qu'on l'appela à son tour, on parlait diminution voire suppression de salaire. Il laissa alors le cocktail sur la table de préparation, se disant qu'il le reprendrait juste après. Mais à peine il le quitta des yeux qu'un des deux serveurs le prit, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cocktail préparé gentiment par ses collègues, pour lui faire gagner du temps. C'était tout à fait possible qu'on l'ait préparé à l'avance car le cocktail orangé, le fameux planteur, revenait au moins deux fois par tournée de commande.

Le jeune serveur allait en prendre d'autre sur la table de préparation mais il jugea qu'ils avaient un drôle d'aspect et préféra les préparer lui-même. Une fois cela fait, il les posa sur un plateau et retourna voir les clients, en gardant en dernier le planteur, cocktail désiré par une femme qui lui plaisait plutôt, installée à l'ombre d'un palmier, un peu isolée, et qui avait des formes qui lui ravissaient les yeux.

Il arriva finalement à elle et parla du mieux qu'il le pouvait en japonais pour lui servir son planteur. Elle le remercia très poliment en le payant mais elle ne sembla même pas remarquer ses avances. Il partit alors, légèrement déçu mais trouva rapidement une autre cible, une jolie jeune femme châtain qui semblait l'appeler de ses longues jambes sur lesquelles elle passait avec suavité de la crème. Il en oublia la femme brune.

Cette dernière aspirait par la paille le liquide qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle sirotait son cocktail tout en pensant à Saï. Il aurait dû la rejoindre depuis un petit moment déjà, elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour se changer et trouver son chemin. Elle posa son cocktail et lui envoya un message, lui demandant s'il arrivait bientôt. Elle ne reçut cependant aucune réponse de sa part et cela l'inquiéta, il lui avait toujours répondu dans les minutes qui suivaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs rendez-vous fréquents. Elle termina vite son cocktail afin de se lever, de revêtir sa robe et de partir rejoindre le casino. Le brun devait y être et n'avait simplement pas entendu sa sonnerie.

Elle marchait avec une mine anxieuse et imaginait de multiples scénarios mais à aucun moment elle n'envisagea que Saï avait pu retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Elle se sentait cependant de plus en plus fatiguée au fur et à mesure de sa marche, comme si elle avait pris un somnifère. Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine fatigue, elle continua d'avancer mais changea de destination. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'hôtel d'une démarche peu assurée et faillit se prendre la porte du tourniquet à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle était saisie de petits vertiges mais elle sentait en plus en elle une sensation étrange au vu des circonstances. Elle se sentait de plus en plus désireuse et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle évita de trop se pencher sur son état qui s'aggravait et continua d'avancer pour atteindre le plus vite possible sa chambre d'hôtel.

De leurs côtés, Kiba et Shino avaient réussi à convaincre leur supérieur qu'ils ne "glandaient" pas mais s'entraînaient à faire les meilleures boissons. Ils s'étaient aussi rendus compte de l'absence du précieux cocktail alors qu'ils avaient été mis hors du bar et étaient censé rejoindre un autre service. Ils allaient devoir chercher un autre endroit où l'Uchiwa était susceptible d'être afin de lui transmettre leur concoction maison. Mais pour cela, comme Shino le précisa, il fallait se dépêcher de trouver, car ils ne tarderaient pas à se faire virer à ce rythme là. Kiba avait acquiescé puis s'était demandé qui avait eu le cocktail, au final. Shino lui répondit que ce n'était pas très important et le tatoué compléta en disant que l'aphrodisiaque ferait au pire le plaisir d'un couple ce soir. Il n'aurait certainement pas dit cela s'il savait que c'était sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur qui en avait été la bénéficiaire.

* * *

_Joyeux réveillon !_

_Voici donc le premier du lot de 3. Quel lot de 3 ? Et bien sachez que le cinquième et le sixième __suiveront le 26 et peut-être le 27 ^-^. C'est mon petit cadeau pour vous ! __Qu'en avez-vous pensez sinon ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite personellement, mais bon, c'est à vous de juger. _

_D'autre part, sentez-vous les choses venir ? Que vont faire Kiba et Shino ? Que va faire Hinata et que va faire Saï ?_

_Et pour une fois que je peux le dire, à très bientôt_


	6. 5 - Vénus : confusion

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le cinquième chapitre qui est crucial dans cette fiction. Je vous laisse à sa lecture._

* * *

_**japon0093 :** Merci, merci ^^ Oui, après tous ces efforts, et si proches du but, Saï décide de la lâcher... J'espère que cette suite va encore plus te plaire._

_**vivi6 :** Merci, je pense que celui-ci te plaira plus._

_**Nata :** Ah je suis contente que tu me dises ça ! Ça fait plaisir à lire. J'aime pas ce couple non plus, mais bon, tu verras dans la fic quel couple vaincra au final. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que Kiba et Shino peuvent vraiment avoir ce rôle de comique, l'un assez exubérant, et l'autre à froid. Pour le couple Hinata/Saï, bah c'était trop pour elle, la pauvre, je la torture. Tu verras par toi même pour Ino et la fin devrait te plaire._

_**hina :** voilà une suite, je savais pas que ma fanfic pouvait rendre addictif ^^_

* * *

**5\. COCKTAIL VÉNUS : CONFUSION**

• • •

Sakura était rentrée au Japon pour de bon. Sa carrière de danseuse de ballet venait de prendre fin. Elle avait quitté la troupe après le dernier ballet, félicitée par des bouquets de fleurs, un dernier moment plein d'émotions partagé avec sa troupe. Elle en avait bien pleuré. Mais elle était l'air de rien assez heureuse. Elle avait eu une belle carrière, ayant de beaux et valorisants rôles, même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à être Colette. Toutefois, elle ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort. Elle allait devenir une professeure à Kyoto et serait ainsi proche de Sasuke. Ils pourraient enfin construire quelque chose, elle vivrait enfin avec lui, tous les jours. Et juste ça, c'était merveilleux.

Elle était d'ailleurs excitée comme une gamine depuis qu'elle venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Kyoto, Sakura sentait que quelque chose se préparait, qu'une bonne surprise l'attendait. Sinon, pourquoi Naruto serait venu la chercher, sans Sasuke ? Son blond d'ami lui paraissait de plus bien peu bavard, lui qui était toujours surexcité. Et surtout, elle discernait un brin de nervosité dans son expression faciale. La ballerine décida d'embêter son ami et se rapprocha de lui, qui portait sa valise. Elle lui demanda d'un air faussement innocent :

**« Où va-t-on comme ça, Naruto ? Le parking n'est pas dans cette direction…**  
**\- Euh,** commença-t-il, déjà hésitant,** on va rejoindre Sasuke.**  
**\- Il n'est pas à Kyoto ?** continua-t-elle, souriante d'amusement.  
**\- Non, il n'est pas là.**  
**\- Et pourquoi ?**  
**\- Et bien, c'est que...c'est à cause du boulot. Il n'a pas pu se déplacer pour midi. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher !** répondit-il en esquissant son large sourire, fier de l'excuse qu'elle parvint à déceler tout de suite.  
**\- Mouais, je suis pas très convaincue… Vous tramez quelque chose toi et Sasuke.**  
**\- Hé, hé, je vais pas dire le contraire. »** ricana le blond en tournant brusquement à droite.

Sakura comprit alors qu'ils ne resteraient pas au Japon aujourd'hui mais partiraient pour Macao quand Naruto sortit des billets devant une zone d'embarquement. Il se tourna vers elle.

**« Sakura, tu montres tes papiers d'identité ?**  
**\- Euh, oui. »**

Elle était perturbée mais s'avança vers l'hôtesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à Macao, le Vegas asiatique. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à main pour en sortir son passeport et le montra à la jeune femme qui lui offrit un beau sourire avant de regarder Naruto, comme complices. La danseuse devint un peu méfiante. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à Macao pour que même le personnel de l'aéroport, et...même celui d'un jet privé ! soient au courant. Elle avançait en le voyant au loin et questionna de nouveau Naruto. Seulement, ce dernier ne répondit autrement que par son éternel sourire. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sasuke toutes ces cachotteries, ce jet privé… Elle aurait plus cru qu'il était retenu à Macao pour une affaire, mais il le lui aurait dit. En outre, la tête de Naruto lui montrait bien que c'était tout autre chose. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et avança avec elle afin de rejoindre le jet.

**« Pourquoi on va à Macao ? Dans un jet privé en plus ?**  
**\- Sasuke a hâte de te revoir.**  
**\- C'est...tout, c'est juste ça ?** demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
**\- C'est tout.**  
**\- Tu es très mauvais menteur, Naruto, tu le sais, j'espère.**  
**\- Mais non, mais non,** rigola-t-il en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers qui permettaient de monter dans le jet. **Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Haruno. »**

Naruto semblait s'amuser de la situation à présent, et elle avait juste envie qu'il crache le morceau. Elle lui tapa légèrement l'épaule en passant devant lui pour monter les marches de l'avion. Elle arriva dans la cabine, luxueuse et élégante. Mais pourquoi ? Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de pauser cette question et la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle s'assied sur un siège couleur ivoire. Il s'installa en face d'elle et prit la parole, se calant bien dans son siège pendant que l'on fermait la cabine.

**« Tu te rappelles de nous trois gosses ?**  
**\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?**  
**\- Jamais on n'aurait pu penser que tout se déroule aussi bien pour nous… Toi, devenue une grande ballerine japonaise dans le corps de ballet de New-York ; Sasuke, brillant hommes d'affaire, succédant presque complètement à son frère et moi, et bien son précieux ami et surtout secrétaire,** racontait-il avec une nostalgie dans son regard qui se changea en excitation. **Et voilà qu'à 30 ans, toi et Sasuke formez un couple qui s'aime et bientôt réuni pour de bon !**  
**\- Naruto, **intervint Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres,** arrêtes un peu, tu me rends malade de curiosité. »**

Cet élan de nostalgie n'était pas habituel chez son ami. Ce devait être une grande surprise, un changement qui se préparait pour qu'il parle ainsi. Une idée passa par la tête de la ballerine, quelque chose dont elle rêvait depuis un moment déjà mais qui ne pouvait être possible...quoique, tous ces mystères pouvaient bien cacher une demande, non ? Elle abandonna l'idée et discuta plutôt avec Naruto de sa fin de carrière.

Durant tout le voyage, elle vit bien que Naruto essayait de maintenir la conversation sur tout autre chose que le but de cette virée à Macao. Elle le laissa faire, jouant le jeu après plusieurs tentatives d'aveux qui n'avaient servi qu'à l'exciter davantage. Puis, l'hypothèse d'une demande qu'elle avait formulée un peu plus tôt semblait s'avérer bien plus possible quand elle descendit du jet.

**« Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »**

Un tapis rouge déroulé, des pétales de roses blanches éparpillés, des employés souriant jusqu'au oreilles et une limousine blanche qui l'attendait au bout. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait demandé pareille mise en scène, même s'il...s'apprêtait à lui demander sa main. Elle en était presque certaine à présent, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et Naruto, dans sa grande exubérance, avait décidé de tout organiser. Elle descendit les marches, hésitantes. Les employés s'abaissèrent pour la saluer en japonais :

**« Bienvenu, Mademoiselle Haruno. Nous espérons que votre séjour ici vous laissera des souvenirs agréables et inoubliables. »**

La dénommée les salua brièvement et tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté pour surprendre Naruto qui faisait des pouces et des signes de remerciements très peu discrets aux employés.

**« Naruto…**  
**\- Aller, avance Sakura, tu sauras tout bientôt ! »**

Il la poussa à nouveau dans le dos et ils arrivèrent à la limousine, où un homme leur ouvrit élégamment la porte. Elle descendit la tête afin de monter et de s'installer sur les confortables sièges de la limousine, suivit de prêt par Naruto. Elle le questionna directement :

**« Naruto, dit-moi ce qu'est cette mise en scène avant que je… »**

Il fut littéralement sauvé par le gong. La sonnerie de la femme les interrompit. Elle sortit son portable et vit qu'elle avait une dizaine d'appels manqués qui venaient tous du directeur artistique de sa troupe de ballet. Et c'était justement lui qui l'appelait. Naruto lui fit signe de couper le téléphone mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce devait être vraiment urgent pour qu'il l'appelle autant de fois. Elle décrocha.

** « Allô, oui ? M. Wheeldon ? »**

Et elle fut contrainte à un dilemme. Un difficile dilemme. Il avait besoin d'une danseuse étoile pour le fameux rôle de Colette du Lac des Cygnes. Et il lui expliquait qu'il la voulait elle, après réflexion pour lui permettre une véritable belle fin de carrière. Il trouvait qu'elle le méritait amplement.

Sakura ne savait quoi répondre. Elle pouvait danser ce rôle prestigieux, qui faisait la gloire de toute danseuse. C'était en plus sa dernière chance, si elle ne la saisissait pas, elle ne serait plus qu'une simple professeure de danse à Kyoto, et elle ne pourrait même pas en rêver. Tout pouvait être facilement décidé, mais il fallait que de l'autre côté se trouve un mariage qu'elle attendait depuis aussi longtemps que ce rôle. Elle demanda alors à Wheeldon de lui accorder la soirée pour le choix, mais ce dernier fut inflexible, et sans le vouloir, cruel.

**« Sakura, si tu n'es pas aux States demain, une autre danseuse de la troupe aura ta place. Et ce ne sera pas de ma faute, n'oublie pas que ce rôle est très convoité.**  
**\- Je… elle n'hésita plus. Je serai là. »**

Elle le dit néanmoins avec une grande difficulté. Elle voulait être une dernière fois, et une première la véritable étoile. Elle voulait ce rôle qui serait la réussite ultime de sa carrière, même si cela voulait dire faire encore une parenthèse sur sa vie personnelle pour plusieurs mois. Elle raccrocha. Naruto vit sa mine peinée et comprit presque immédiatement qu'elle devait repartir.

**« Sakura, tu restes ? Hein ? Tu ne pars que dans plusieurs semaines ?**  
**\- Je pars le plus vite possible, **répondit-elle, la voix tremblante de sanglots en cherchant un billet sur son portable.  
**\- Tu pars dans quelques jours ? N'est-ce pas ?**  
**\- Ce soir, je pars ce soir. »**

Elle confirma l'achat d'un vol qui partait pour New York à 21 heures depuis Macao. Elle avait moins d'une heure pour embarquer. Naruto lui dit sur un ton, presque suppliant.

**« Tu ne peux pas, Sakura. Pas maintenant.**  
**\- Amenez-nous pour les zones d'embarquement de l'aéroport, demanda-t-elle au chauffeur qui devait alors faire demi-tour, avant de regarder son ami. Je n'ai pas le choix Naruto. Ne me…**  
**\- On a toujours le choix !** la coupa-t-il. **Et ne va pas me dire le contraire, surtout que tu sais très bien ce qui censé se passer ce soir.**  
**\- Naruto…**  
**\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais… Ta carrière ne vient-elle pas de prendre fin ? Tu n'es pas sensée te poser au Japon pour… »**

Sakura avait l'impression que son ami lui plantait des lames dans le cœur. Elle le supplia d'une voix faible.

**« Arrête…**  
**\- ...pour vivre avec Sasuke ? Le mariage était organi...**  
**\- Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles ! »** cria-t-elle presque, les larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait déjà fait son choix. Elle reprit la parole, plus calme, Naruto n'osant plus rien dire.

**« Oui, tu as raison, c'était la fin...mais tu ne sais pas. J'ai la chance de danser Colette, enfin, après toutes ces années où le rôle m'est passé sous le nez malgré tous mes efforts.**  
**\- Ce n'est qu'un rôle, Sakura… Ta carrière est déjà brillante…**  
**\- Non, Naruto ! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rôle ! C'est...c'est le rêve de toute danseuse, la consécration...C'est mon rêve, Naruto. Mon rêve de danseuse.**  
**\- Sakura…**  
**\- Et arrêtes ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Et tu n'as pas non plus à te mêler de ma vie amoureuse ! Oui, j'ai compris ! Sasuke allait me faire sa demande et on allait se marier quelques jours après, je sais tout ça ! »**

Elle criait pour de bon dans la limousine en faisant de grands gestes, les larmes coulant finalement sur ses joues, souffrant de devoir se justifier, de dire à haute voix qu'elle reportait encore ce moment.

**« C'est mon rêve de femme ! Je le veux depuis si longtemps, ce mariage, mais… »**

C'était sa dernière chance. Naruto eut finalement un regard peiné en voyant son amie dans cet état. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir comme ça. Mais il savait que Sakura rêvait de ce mariage, et cela n'avait pas été simple de convaincre Sasuke. Il confirma au chauffeur de changer de direction puis se déplaça jusqu'à Sakura afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Ça peut attendre, c'est ça ? »**

Il la comprenait.

** « Oui. »**

Ils se marieraient à son retour, après qu'elle ait réalisé son rêve de danseuse. Il ne lui resterait plus que ceux de femmes. Elle reviendrait après son rôle de Colette, se marierait avec Sasuke, ferait découvrir la danse classique à des enfants, en auraient deux avec Sasuke et elle serait la plus comblée des femmes. Mais il fallait le faire dans le bon ordre.

Elle redressa la tête et s'écarta un peu de l'étreinte de son ami en lui offrant un sourire pour le remercier de sa compréhension et de son soutien. Il soupira et lui frotta les cheveux, la décoiffant, en lui disant :

**« T'as intérêt à assurer.**  
**\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »**

Naruto mit de côté toute la frustration qu'il ressentait encore. Il allait de plus devoir tout annuler et prévenir Sasuke qui attendait certainement à cette heure. Mais Naruto avait tort, Sasuke n'attendait pas. Tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de se faire un massage dans l'après-midi, pour se détendre un peu.

* * *

Allongé sur la table de massage d'une terrasse faisant face à une nature verdoyante et où la brise était fraîche, Sasuke se relaxait. Il attendait la masseuse qui était partie chercher quelques pommades. Comme Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de le dire, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il allait faire sa demande à Sakura. Et cela le rendait nerveux, même s'il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Seulement, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, et une demande exprimait forcément une quantité de sentiments qu'il n'était même pas certain de connaître et de ressentir parfaitement. Mais son frère et Naruto avaient certainement raison.

Après toutes ces années passées ensemble en plus du fait que Sakura s'installait finalement à Kyoto, le mariage était l'aboutissement normale de leur relation. Il ferma les yeux et expira fortement. La masseuse prenait du temps. Sasuke ne savait seulement pas que cette dernière venait de se faire soudoyer par les principaux manifestants contre la fermeture de son usine à Wakkanai.

Ces derniers venaient en marchant le plus silencieusement sur la terrasse jusqu'à ce que celui aux lunettes stoppe de son bras son acolyte tatoué sur la figure. Il chuchota très bassement pour que leur victime ne les entende pas.

**« Kiba, je te laisse le masser, j'apporterai le cocktail après que tu lui en est proposé un.**  
**\- Mais ! J'ai pas des mains de femme, et encore moins la voix !**  
**\- Improvise. »**

Sur ce dernier ordre, Shino poussa son ami, et attendit le moment d'intervenir, le cocktail en main. Kiba, malaisé, s'avança et une fois au niveau de l'Uchiwa allongé, il se plaça du côté de l'arrière de sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi prêt et dans une position aussi vulnérable. Il ressentit sa colère qu'il avait contre lui remonter comme un jet de lave en son sein. Cet homme, se relaxant tranquillement ici, à Macao, pouvait causer le malheur de nombreuses familles en signant seulement quelques papiers. Kiba eut alors de grandes difficultés à lui masser le dos et la nuque. Il se répugnait lui-même. Il réfléchit cependant à la façon dont il allait se prendre pour lui faire prendre le cocktail qui l'attendait.

**« Vous êtes... plutôt brusque. »**

L'Uchiwa devait remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Kiba décida alors de prendre les devants.

**« Nous nous excusons, mais ma collègue ayant du s'absenter pour de graves raisons, l'hôtel a décidé de vous offrir en compensation un massage traditionnel, bien plus relaxant. Il est cependant un petit peu plus… brutal.**  
**\- C'est... Mais vous êtes un homme ?**  
**\- C'est un art enseigné en particulier pour les grandes mains. »**

Kiba trouvait ses excuses pitoyables mais, même s'il sentait la suspicion de l'Uchiwa, il fut soulagé de voir que ce dernier ne s'était pas levé pour partir. Il décida alors de continuer dans sa lancée.

**« Nous vous conseillons de prendre un cocktail pour permettre aux muscles de se détendre plus facilement. Le massage n'en sera que plus bénéfique.**  
**\- Hm, apportez-moi ça alors. Je me passerai de votre massage.**  
**\- Bien sûr. »**

Il avait senti toute la crispation de l'Uchiwa sous ses doigts depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son dos. Et qu'il lui demande d'arrêter ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il veilla cependant à ce qu'il reste allongé le temps que Shino lui apporte le cocktail. Ces deux-là s'étaient déjà vu lorsque Shino était spécialement venu à Kyoto pour rencontrer l'Uchiwa et il était certain qu'il pourrait reconnaître son ami. Il fallait à tous prix éviter cela pour réussir leur plan.

Kiba fit un signe silencieux à Shino et ce dernier vint lui apporter le verre de planteur agrémenté de leur drogue. Kiba le prit de ses mains et le tendit à l'Uchiwa alors que ce dernier se redressait déjà. Shino se plaça alors dans son dos car il ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'intérieur du centre de massage, l'homme torse nu s'était tourné dans cette direction. Les deux acolytes espéraient qu'il boit le cocktail avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Shino, juste derrière son dos. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il descendit l'intégralité de ce cocktail, surprenant assez le tatoué, ainsi que Shino. Il devait le trouver particulièrement bon. Puis, soudain, il se retourna et vit Shino. La colère s'empara de ses yeux bien rapidement.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ! »**

Kiba sentit que les mauvaises choses commençaient, mais le plus important était qu'il avait bu leur mixture. Il fallait juste meubler la "conversation" à présent. Il entra donc dans un tout nouveau rôle, prenant les devants sur Shino qui n'avait rien dit et avait simplement croisé les bras.

**« Je vous en supplie, monsieur Uchiwa. Ne fermez pas l'usine à Wakkanaï ! »**

Ils lurent la surprise dans ses yeux en dessous de la colère. L'Uchiwa ne s'attendait pas à ce que son masseur soit aussi un employé de l'usine. Il devait bouillonner de rage de savoir qu'ils venaient l'embêter jusqu'ici, à Macao. Le brun, à moitié nu, prit son peignoir posé sur une chaise et, sur un ton glacial accompagné d'un regard qui aurait pu terroriser n'importe quel enfant, il déclara :

« J'espère ne plus jamais vous croiser. Je pourrai vous mettre devant le tribunal pour harcèlement mais vous avez de la chance que je n'aime pas faire de bruit. Dégagez. »

Kiba s'éloigna pour le laisser passer. Une fois qu'il disparut de sa vue, il se tourna vers Shino qui le regardait avec un sourire discret. Il devait penser la même chose que lui. Ils avaient réussi, ils ne manquaient plus que les deux dernières étapes. Les deux amis partirent à leur tour. Ils devaient se dépêcher et suivre l'Uchiwa, afin de connaître la position de sa chambre.

Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Ils avaient réussi à le trouver, ici, à Macao pour réclamer qu'il ne ferme pas l'usine. Ils étaient vraiment persistants, pareils aux insectes. Lui qui avait voulu se détendre par un massage, c'était raté. C'était en plus la première fois qu'il se laissait masser par une personne étrangère, et se serait la dernière.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et énervé vers les douches, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se lave. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il se calma un peu. Il réglerait tout cela après sa demande, et son... mariage. Il soupira, il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il allait se marier bientôt. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Comme Naruto lui avait dit le un jour, aimait-il assez Sakura ? C'était peut-être triste à penser, mais il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien... mais, il avait toujours entendu dire que ce devait être une certitude, une réponse immédiate. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Il pensa toutefois qu'il n'avait de toutes façons jamais connu ce genre de sentiment. Ce devait juste être sa particularité.

Il se savonna les cheveux et ressentit une grande fatigue. Ça ne pouvait pas être ces cogitations qui le rendaient ainsi, tout de même ? Il se dépêcha de se rincer et se vêtit d'un T-shirt à col noir et d'un pantalon jean. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, mais en même temps, il avait des envies qui commençaient à le frustrer. Son état était vraiment terrible. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 13 heures, il avait encore trois heures devant lui avant de rencontrer Sakura.

Il se mit en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel, le pas de plus en plus difficile. Il n'était tout de même pas tombé malade, aussi vite ? Il ne connaissait aucune maladie qui le rendait fatigué ainsi, aussi rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, la zone de massage se trouvait dans le même bâtiment que sa chambre. Il y accéda alors assez rapidement et l'ouvrit de sa carte magnétique. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué derrière lui les deux énergumènes qui le suivaient et avaient maintenu la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme complètement. Sasuke avançait plutôt vers son large lit afin de s'y jeter de s'endormir immédiatement.

En dehors de la chambre, Kiba et Shino écoutait à travers la porte qu'ils maintenaient ouverte par le pied de l'homme aux lunettes. Il s'était abstenu de crier quand l'Uchiwa avait brutalement poussé la porte. Il gardait, malgré la douleur, une expression on ne plus sérieuse et demanda à son ami Kiba ce qu'il entendait. Ce dernier lui sourit en disant :

« Il dort, j'en suis certain à présent. Ton somnifère est vraiment puissant.  
\- L'aphrodisiaque le sera encore plus à son réveil. »

Shino retira alors son pied et ouvrit la porte lentement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent ainsi l'Uchiwa étalé sur son lit, dormant comme un bébé. Les deux habitants de Wakkanai s'approchèrent du lit et attendirent un peu. Ils se rendaient peu à peu compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils allaient détruire sa réputation. Et tout ça par un salle coup monté. C'était vraiment horrible mais ils justifiaient leurs actes en se pensant qu'ils sauveraient la majorité des emplois de leur ville natale. Kiba se gratta derrière la tête et prit la parole.

« Franchement, ce qu'on ne fait pas pour notre entreprise, dit-il assez piteusement Kiba. Tu te rends compte ?  
\- Tais-toi et installe le bien sur le lit, il faut faciliter la tâche à Ino. »

Kiba soupira et l'allongea en étoile de mer sur le lit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il les y avait obligés. Puis les deux se dépêchèrent de sortir après avoir placé une minuscule cale, afin de maintenir la porte ouverte pour l'arrivé d'Ino. Kiba l'avait recontacté, sachant qu'elle avait, depuis sa dépression après sa séparation de Saï, des mœurs beaucoup plus légères, bien trop légères même. Mais cela les arrangeait au final.

Elle était censée entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke, se poser à ses côtés en petite tenue et attendre son réveil qui ne tarderait pas trop vu la dose d'aphrodisiaque qu'il avait avalé. Ils entameraient certainement des préliminaires mais l'Uchiwa se rendrait compte de l'erreur sur la personne assez vite. Ino jouerait alors la femme déçue, et partirait, emportant bien évidemment la caméra qui contiendra assez de secondes pour ruiner la réputation de l'Uchiwa. Un dossier sur les futurs licenciements sortirait également dans la presse et la bonne image que le Japon avait de Sasuke Uchiwa serait ternie à jamais.

Shino essaya alors de joindre Ino afin de lui transmettre l'emplacement de la chambre, seulement, elle ne répondit pas à ses appels. Il lui envoya alors un message avec toutes les indications nécessaires. Puis il fut ensuite embêté avec Kiba. Une femme de chambre passait et les regardait avec suspicions. Et il y avait de quoi les suspecter de quelques choses.

Les deux hommes étaient placés devant une chambre et semblait attendre quelque chose, peut-être quelqu'un vu que l'un était sur son portable. La femme laissa alors son imagination s'emballer et leur fit un clin d'œil, pensant à quelques activités coquines à plusieurs. Kiba voulut démentir l'interprétation qu'il avait vite comprise mais Shino l'en empêcha en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

**« Il vaut mieux qu'elle pense ça plutôt qu'on essaye de piéger quelqu'un.**  
**\- Mais je suis marié moi ! Et je suis exclusif, certainement pas à partager, avec des mecs en plus !**  
**\- Tais-toi un peu. Elle ne nous connaît pas. Aller, on y va. »**

Shino prit Kiba par la manche pour l'entraîner mais ce dernier retira son bras et se recula brusquement. Il se retrouva contre la porte qui n'était maintenue que par une simple cale et tomba donc à la renverse, ouvrant en grand la porte qui se cogna fortement contre le mur de la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Il paniqua, tout comme Shino qui l'aida à se relever, remit la cale comme il fallait puis ils partirent le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Dans sa chute, Kiba avait cogné le chiffre 6 figurant sur la porte. Il l'avait légèrement abîmé et le 6 s'était alors retourné, devenant un 9. Mais ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés, pensant à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette chambre.

Juste après qu'ils aient quitté l'étage par l'un des deux ascenseurs accolés, les portes de l'autre s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une japonaise brune vêtue d'une robe blanche, complètement épuisée au vu de sa démarche.

Elle avançait avec difficultés et cherchaient le numéro 9 sur les portes. L'esprit brouillé à cause de sa soudaine fatigue, elle n'eut pas l'idée de ne regarder que du côté des chiffres impairs et c'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à l'unique chiffre impair sur le côté gauche. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que trouver la chambre 9 après la 4 était illogique. Elle sortit alors sa carte magnétique de son sac à main et tenta de la passer dans l'antre prévu pour. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle pensait alors mal la passer et s'impatienta un peu. Elle prit donc appuie sur la porte pour recommencer et s'aperçut que cette dernière s'ouvrait. Elle ne réfléchit pas au problème technique, qui n'en était finalement pas un, et rentra dans la chambre. Elle aurait pu se rendre compte que l'agencement de la chambre n'était pas le même qu'un peu plus tôt mais non, elle s'avança et se jeta sur le lit, sans même remarquer qu'un corps masculin recouvert d'un drap était allongé sur le lit. Elle s'endormit donc à peine elle fut complètement allongée.

* * *

Sasuke bougeait dans son sommeil, plutôt agité. Il n'avait qu'une envie en tête, et elle était facile à deviner, il suffisait pou cela de regarder, non pas le bas, mais bien le haut, l'entrejambe précisément.

Sous les draps, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il n'était finalement pas seul dans sa chambre. Une forme féminine reposait sur le côté, lui montrant son dos et exposant ses formes voluptueuses. De merveilleuses collines.

Il se dit qu'il était en train de faire un simple rêve érotique. Son cerveau devait vouloir décompresser ainsi, il lui offrait une vision d'une nuit avec une personne séduisante, qu'il ne connaissait certes pas, mais qui réveillait tous ses désirs. C'était comme une sorte de rêve d'enterrement de vie de jeune garçon.

Il décida alors d'en profiter un maximum et se rapprocha lentement, passa sa main sur la taille fine de la femme. Cette dernière soupira sensuellement et se tourna vers lui. Il la rapprocha de lui par le bas de son dos et lui caressa ensuite les cheveux, puis les joues. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais, alors plein de désirs, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir pour trouver où il l'avait vu. Il trouvait juste que son sourire fût très charmeur à cet instant. Il rendait ses lèvres, rosées comme un jeune bourgeon de fleur, bien trop attrayantes pour qu'il puisse résister plus longtemps à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Elle lui rendit avec la même intensité et se colla à lui, rendant explicite ce qu'elle désirait.

Les baisers se multiplièrent sur leur peau brûlante d'une fièvre de désirs tandis que la journée se terminait peu à peu sur Macao. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant leur chambre d'une lueur orangée et rendant leur chevelure lumineuse de reflets bleutés. Seuls les bruits de leurs souffles chauds et de leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, preuve de leur étreinte charnelle qui s'y déroulait.

Chacun des deux ne pensait à rien d'autre, profitant juste de ce moment, comme dans un rêve. Mais le monde autour d'eux continuait de fonctionner. Naruto cherchait désespérément à contacter Sasuke pour qu'ils viennent voir Sakura avant son départ et Kiba et Shino avaient déposé leur démission et était à présent dans un restaurant du complexe hôtelier, attendant avec impatience l'appel d'Ino. La chambre était comme isolée du reste du monde. Sasuke et Hinata étaient simplement en compagnie de l'autre et se joignaient dans une danse aphrodisiaque et érotique.

* * *

_Nya ha ! C'est le sentiment que j'ai ressenti en écrivant la fin. Je vous laisse méditer dessus et imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer ensuite ^.^  
J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus en tout cas. Vous l'aviez vu venir ? Comment vous qualifi__riez-vous le comportement de Kiba et Shino et leur plan "diabolique" ?_

_Enfin, laissez-moi votre ressentie, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions !_


	7. 6 - Piña Colada : réalité

_Bonjour ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, vous êtes bien sur le sixième chapitre de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque (CA) ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais enfin, le voici ! J'espère qu'il saura satisfaire votre faim. _

* * *

_**Tenshi :** Et bien tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la réaction de tout le monde !_

_**japon0093 :** Bon, tu vas pouvoir voir si tu avais raison quand aux réactions de Sasuke et Hinata. Et oui, tu as totalement raison, Kiba et Shino méritent même une médaille pour leur travail d'entremetteurs d'enfer XD_

_**Ore-sama-sama : **AAh, merci de commenter ma fanfiction ! Ça me fait super plaisir, surtout quand je lis tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir de plaisir ! J'y avais pas du tout pensé, que la façon que j'avais écrit les scènes pouvait faire penser à un film, mais je pense que comme je m'inspire d'une série, ça a influencé ^^ _  
_Pour Sakura, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, la rendre assez réaliste. Mais ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde XD_  
_Enfin, je m'excuse de t'avoir attendre aussi longtemps, mais je n'abandonne rien. Et voici enfin la suite !_

_**Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn :** Oui, je suis une déesse machiavélique qui aime mêler les différents fils du destin XP_

_**Rokushimo : **Bon, je pense que tu as pu voir qu'au final, je m'en sortais difficilement avec toutes mes fics, mais j'y arrive. La preuve, le voilà le sixième ! En tout cas, merci !_

_**Juust Me : **Dis-toi que tu as attendus moins que ceux qui ont lu le chapitre en décembre ^^' Enfin, tu vas pouvoir foncer lire la suite. Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**6\. COCKTAIL PiÑA COLADA : RÉVEIL**

• • •

La chaleur était agréable, particulièrement quand elle était associée à une étreinte masculine. Hinata ne voulait pas bouger mais rester blottie entre ses bras si vaillants. Elle n'avait pas fait de rêve aussi réel depuis... En fait, depuis toujours. Elle n'en avait effectivement jamais fait d'aussi saisissant. Soudain, la lumière, la vraie, se fit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ces sensations étaient bien trop réelles pour que ce soit son imagination, plutôt pauvre en ce moment, qui les ait créées.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent contre sa volonté. Elle avait finalement franchi le pas avec Saï. Elle sentait sa respiration lente dans sa nuque. Elle retrouvait enfin cette vie qu'elle avait oubliée depuis. Ces moments partagés avec un homme, un être aimé, lui avaient manqué, elle ne se l'avouait que maintenant. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette étape serait arrivée aussi vite, mais dans l'instant présent, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle voulait vivre, simplement, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences, comme avant.

Une voix gutturale parvint à son oreille. Elle savait que le matin, la voix pouvait être enrouée, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que celle de Saï soit aussi grave dans ces conditions. Elle se retourna, elle voulait qu'il la voit sourire en ouvrant ses yeux. Mais une fois en face de son visage, sa respiration se bloqua, son corps se crispa, son esprit la quitta. Ce n'était pas le visage de Saï. C'était celui d'un autre homme. Qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle se releva et tomba sur le sol tout en criant.

Ce devait être un rêve, elle le voulait à tout prix, mais la douleur lancinante de son fessier au contact du sol lui montrait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle rabattit le drap sur sa poitrine et recula quand l'homme dans son lit se redressa. Il se leva aussi. Elle détourna le regard en criant :

**« Sortez ! J'appelle la police ! »**

Elle sentit son bras gauche serré fortement et vit qu'il s'était rapproché afin de la soulever, il avait mis son caleçon. Dans ses yeux, elle lisait une panique couverte d'une rage glaçante. Sa voix transmit ces émotions à la perfection quand il la releva violemment en lui disant :

**« Appelez-là, qu'elle vous dégage de ma chambre et emprisonne la folle que vous êtes. »**

Il la jeta, elle faillit tomber sur le lit. Que venait-il de dire ? C'était bien sa chambre, non ? Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en cherchant son portable tandis que l'autre était partie vers l'entrée faire elle ne sait trop quoi. Quand elle voyait les meubles, la décoration, tout était similaire. Oui, tout, sauf que leur position était inversée. Hinata sentait la panique montée. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Comment c'était possible ?

Elle saisit ses vêtements éparpillés autour du lit avec les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et l'esprit embrumé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle ne pouvait avoir couché avec un inconnu, ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait certainement abusé d'elle, l'avait drogué, c'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait. Elle se saisit de son portable et composa les trois numéros qui l'amenèrent sur le poste de police. L'homme brun qui avait abusée d'elle revint et voulut lui saisir son portable. Elle évita sa main et se mit à courir dans la chambre, lui dans son dos. Bien sûr, il fallait que le poste ne soit pas joignable dans la seconde à cause de problèmes de réseau. Elle se sentit soudain tomber à l'avant.

Son corps pesait sur elle. Il s'était littéralement jeter sur elle pour lui retirer le téléphone. Elle cria encore et réussit à lui donner un coup de coude, elle espérait dans le nez. Il se mit sur le côté la libérant. Elle prit alors ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle l'entendait l'avertir que les agents de sécurité de l'hôtel ne tarderaient pas à venir. Forcément, il avait eu la bonne idée de joindre directement l'hôtel. Hinata laissa échapper ses sanglots finalement.

La main encore sur la serrure dorée de la salle de bain, elle essayait de pleurer silencieusement. Pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs datant les minutes précédant sa nuit. Elle se voyait rentrer parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sa vision s'était un peu déformée et elle avait enfin trouvé son numéro de chambre et était entrée après avoir eut des difficultés avec sa carte. Mais apparemment, ses souvenirs étaient faussés puisqu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle s'agenouilla. Elle se sentait sale. C'est homme qui avait abusé d'elle avait bien réussi son coup. Il l'avait droguée elle ne savait quand, l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre et avait couché avec elle, elle croyant qu'elle était avec Saï. C'était répugnant. Et il voulait la faire passer pour la psychopathe. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Hinata essuya alors ses larmes, remit ses vêtements en vitesse et ouvrit la salle de bain pour retourner dans cette chambre de malheur.

Elle trouva l'homme brun habillé d'un simple t-shirt et pantalon noirs qui tournait en rond. Elle ne lui laissa pas parler en premier et dit, en forçant pour que sa voix paraisse forte :

**« Je vais tout raconter, je vais porter plainte, et vous croupirez en prison pour ce que vous avez oser faire !  
****\- Ah oui ?** répondit-il avec une voix devenant de plus en plus effrayante. **C'est comme ça que vous pensez vous en sortir, en me faisant porter le chapeau de votre crime !  
****\- Vous m'avez drogué et abusez de moi ! »** cria-t-elle finalement, sa voix se cassant presque.

Il s'était avancé mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment, ce qui attira l'attention des deux bruns. Hinata découvrit avec stupéfaction son beau-frère et Shino, derrière un flash qui les éblouit. Tout en clignant des yeux, elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là et allait leur poser la question quand elle les vit blêmir et partir en courant, poursuivis par Sasuke. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à les suivre également mais fut arrêtée à l'entrée par deux agents de sécurité de l'hôtel. Ils la dévisagèrent et le plus grand, une réplique d'un acteur de film d'action, lui bloqua les bras derrière le dos. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre ne voulant pas se déboiter les épaules. Et de toutes façons, ils allaient certainement l'interroger, et elle leur ferait découvrir qu'elle était la victime.

C'est ainsi qu'elle fut emmenée dans les bureaux de la sécurité, gardant la tête haute, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle dirait, et aux potentielles raisons de la présence de ses amis, derrière cette porte.

* * *

Ils avaient tout bonnement disparu. Sasuke se frotta les cheveux en laissant échapper un long soupir. Il avait compris dès qu'ils les avaient vu avec cet appareil photo. Les deux énergumènes l'avaient piégé. Sasuke se mit en route pour l'hôtel, il avait couru jusqu'aux jardins.

Il se souvient qu'après le « massage », il s'était senti épuisé. Il était donc rentrer dans sa chambre. Puis une fois couché, il avait ressenti des vagues de désirs le traverser. Et une femme était arrivée, se couchant à ses côtés. Il pensait rêver et voilà comment tout s'était déroulé. Tout ça à cause de ce cocktail qu'il avait ingurgité, il était certain que si on pouvait l'analyser, on y trouverait des substances comme des somnifères ou des aphrodisiaques. Il allait porter plainte, ce n'était plus possible de vivre ainsi avec deux hommes dangereux.

**« Et merde. »**

Il se souvint soudainement de Sakura et de la demande qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle l'avait certainement cherché avec Naruto. Il sortit son portable pour regarder les appels qu'il avait reçus. Ils étaient nombreux et venaient tous de Naruto, et un seul de Sakura. Ils avaient tous deux laissé des messages sur son répondeur. Il appuya sur celui de Sakura et mit son téléphone à son oreille.

Le message terminé, il fut soulagé. Sakura était repartie à peine arrivée. Elle se confondait en excuse, la gorge nouée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident, il lui en aurait voulu, mais le destin semblait être avec lui, il n'allait pas tenir de rancœurs inutilement. Il commença à écouter les messages de Naruto qui lui demandait où il était. Il arrêta au bout du quatrième, quand il franchit les portes de l'hôtel. Il allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa chambre mais il fut interpellé par un homme de sécurité.

**« Monsieur Uchiwa, veuillez me suivre. »**

Sans un mot, Sasuke se mit dans son chemin. Il allait sûrement être un peu interrogé par les services de sécurité en attendant la police. Il pensait donc arriver dans une salle sans fenêtre mais on l'emmena dans la salle de vidéosurveillance, où se tenait déjà la complice au milieu des hommes de sécurité. Elle lui lança un regard non plus terrifiée et dégoûtée, mais juste abasourdi et triste. La rage monta en lui. Elle allait jouer la victime, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait réservées, un des hommes prit la parole.

**« Monsieur Uchiwa, vous nous avez appelé pour nous dire que vous aviez été drogué abusé par cette femme. »**

Il appuya sur un clavier qui débuta la diffusion d'une vidéo sur un écran. Il se voyait marcher difficilement, se tenant au mur du couloir avant de parvenir à sa chambre. Il se tourna pour fusiller du regard la femme mais revint vite à l'écran quand l'homme poursuivit.

**« Mais il semble que vous n'avez pas été le seul. »**

Et il vit, dans ce même couloir, la femme marcher en zigzagant, se maintenant finalement au mur pour s'avancer jusque sa porte, qu'elle ouvrit par il ne sait quel moyen. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? L'homme lui apporta la réponse en image.

**« Voyez, ces hommes qui avancent avec leur chariot. On pense qu'ils vont faire le ménage, et bien non, **il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre tout en faisant un zoom sur le bas de la porte.** Regardez, ils ont mis une cale sous la porte. C'est pour cela que mademoiselle Hyûga a pu rentrer dans votre chambre monsieur Uchiwa. »**

Effectivement, il voyait bien cette cale. Mais cela voulait dire que les deux compères attendaient que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. Ils avaient prévu le coup et avait certainement une complice. De plus, ce nom de famille, Hyûga... Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

**« Et voilà ce qui explique que vous avez pu vous tromper de chambre, mademoiselle. Après qu'ils aient cogné la porte contre le mur, le numéro a bougé pour former son inverse, il est passé du neuf au six.  
****\- Tout cela ne me prouve pas qui est le complice des deux, si ce n'est pas elle, **intervint Sasuke, toujours suspicieux.  
**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Les deux hommes sont en route pour nous voir. Voulez-vous que j'appelle la police, monsieur Uchiwa ? »**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la susnommée Hyûga semblait lui dire non du regard. Pourquoi ? Elle aussi se retrouvait dans l'embarras à cause d'eux. Il allait dire oui, mais une dernière réflexion l'en empêcha. S'il portait plainte, il obtiendrait certes une vengeance, mais il y aurait forcément des retombées médiatiques. Il avait beau faire attention, l'Akatsuki parvenait toujours a déniché ce genre d'affaires et à lancer des journalistes dessus.

Au départ, Sasuke pensait que ça lui ferait de la publicité, mais il pensa que les deux hommes qui pourraient aller en prison avaient agi avec la volonté de protéger leur entreprise. L'article, il en était certain, évoquerait cet argument, qui donnerait la gloire aux inculpés auprès des inculpés. Il obtiendrait au final des reproches sur sa façon de faire avec les sous-traitants et pire, ses ventes diminueraient. À coup sûr, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il répondit finalement aux hommes de la sécurité, à la grande surprise de tout le monde :

**« Non, laissez passer. Cependant, faites bien en sorte que je puisse m'entretenir en privée avec les deux compères. Ah, j'oubliais, surveillez bien ceux que vous recrutez aussi.  
****\- Bien sûr, monsieur Uchiwa. Nous ferons passer le message. »**

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour sa première requête. Un autre homme en costume ouvra la porte et leur déclara que les dénommés Kiba et Shino les attendaient. Sans plus tarder, Sasuke se dirigea vers lui, suivi de la Hyûga. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna. Elle lui donna une réponse avant qu'il ne pose sa question :

**« Je suis aussi une victime. J'ai le droit d'aller les voir. »**

Il ne répondit rien à cela et tous deux furent guidés jusqu'à une petite salle sans fenêtre, avec au milieu des murs blancs une table en bois et deux chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis les deux compères. Quand ils entrèrent, Sasuke les vit se lever, tendus comme des ressorts. Celui aux tatouages sur les joues, qui démontraient bien sa stupidité, accourra presque vers Hinata. Elle se dégagea et le fusilla du regard. Apparemment, elle les connaissait. Intéressant. Il allait les laisser s'exprimer d'abord, il devrait en apprendre beaucoup ainsi.

**« Hinata, on est tellement désolé. C'est vrai que ce qu'on a fait est impardonnable, mais on l'a fait pour l'entreprise. Et tu n'étais pas censée...  
****\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
****\- Je... c'était pour l'entreprise, je suis sincèrement désolé...  
****\- On a mis une drogue dans le cocktail de l'Uchiwa. Tout se déroulait comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans sa chambre. Normalement, une fille qu'on a payée devait le rejoindre et faire quelques poses suggestives. Elle devait laisser la cale pour qu'on puisse vite les rejoindre et prendre des photos. »**

C'était donc bien ça, ils l'avaient piégés. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil expliqua qu'ils étaient allés devant la chambre et qu'ils avaient trouvé la porte fermée. Ils étaient alors partis et attendirent un message de la femme qui n'était jamais venue. Ils avaient donc décidés de se poster devant la chambre d'hôtel et de le prendre en photo quand il sortirait de la chambre avec la femme. Mais quand la porte fut ouverte et la photo prise, ils avaient découvert Hinata, et pas une certaine Ino que la brune semblait aussi connaître. Elle n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec tout ça, et rien à faire dans sa chambre.

**« Mais pourquoi j'ai été aussi drogué ! Vous saviez que je venais ici et vous m'avez utilisé ! Je ne vous savais pas comme ça, vous me dégoutez !  
****\- Non, Hinata. On a fait qu'un seul cocktail... Attend, ne me dis pas que... »**

Sasuke les laissa parler, il n'aurait pas à poser de questions qu'il saurait tout et même des détails qui lui auraient échapper si la dénommée Hinata ne les connaissaient pas. Le tatoué se tourna vers son collègue qui tenait ses lunettes d'un doigts. Il demanda à Hinata :

**« Es-tu allée à la piscine se situant à l'est ?  
****\- Oui, mais...  
****\- À quelle heure ?  
****\- Euh, entre dix et quatorze heures je pense.  
****\- T'as bu celui qui avait disparu. »**

Et Sasuke apprit qu'ils avaient fait un cocktail au bar de la piscine, qu'ils l'avaient posé le temps d'une discussion avec leur supérieur, et que le cocktail avait disparu, certainement emmené par un serveur, ce même serveur qui l'avait apporté à Hinata.

Cette dernière tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, encaissant la folle histoire dans laquelle elle avait été embarquée. Les deux collègues se fondaient en excuse, celui qui s'appelait Kiba était même à genoux. Ils étaient en train de l'oublier, lui aussi méritait des excuses, et des compensations même.

**« Vous deux...  
****\- Monsieur Uchiwa,** la coupa Hinata. Elle s'était relevée et s'inclinait. **Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le comportement outrageux de mes amis. Nous espérons que vous les accepterez, tout comme les dédommagements que nous pourrons vous apporter. »**

Les deux autres s'étaient également inclinés, bien plus bas qu'elle. Il se rapprocha du trio et tapota la tête de la femme du milieu.

**« Redressez-vous, vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous êtes aussi une victime je vous rappelle. »**

Elle le remercia et se tint à nouveau droite. Il aimait voir les gens s'incliner, se prosterner devant lui, mais pas quand cela était injuste. À quel niveau s'élevait l'honneur de cette femme pour ainsi prendre la faute de ses amis alors qu'elle en était elle-même victime ? Il connaissait peu de personnes aussi respectueuses, et il avait toujours une petite pointe d'admiration quand il les rencontrait. Il la regarda alors partir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et dit à ses amis dans un dernier regard :

**« Je garderai le secret sur vos actes puisque, à mes dépends, j'en fait partie. Mais faites en sorte que plus jamais une telle chose ne se reproduise, que ce soit pour l'entreprise ou non. »**

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle claqua la porte. Sasuke ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir à présent, mais si Naruto lui avait fait ça... il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire. Il oublia vite cette pensée, il devait s'entretenir avec les comploteurs.

En essayant de contenir sa colère, il leur déclara qu'il ne porterait pas plainte pour le bien de sa propre entreprise, que la fermeture de l'usine ne serait jamais revue tout comme le recrutement des employés et qu'il veillerait à ce que plus jamais ils ne puissent être réemployés dans des complexes hôteliers de toute l'Asie. Les deux hommes acceptèrent sans broncher. Sasuke fut satisfait et les laissa dans cette salle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet hôtel de malheur.

* * *

**« Ino ? »**

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle avait appris, sa lutte pour ne pas haïr ses amis et son combat pour se dire que cet accident n'était pas dramatique, il fallait que le destin s'acharne encore sur elle.

De la bouche de Shino, elle avait appris qu'Ino, une de leurs vieilles connaissances de Wakkanai, avait été leur complice. Hinata savait que la belle blonde ne serait pas aller jusque coucher avec Sasuke, mais se donner en spectacle pour quelques photos n'étaient rien pour elle qui était mannequin. Cela l'avait donc surprise qu'Ino n'ait pas accompli ce pour quoi elle était venue. Mais apparemment, elle faisait partie des tours que le destin avait décidé de lui jouer.

Hinata était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle allait prendre une douche et s'excuser auprès de Saï pour son absence, en lui racontant la vérité puisqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse valable. Elle avait alors passé sa carte, ouvert la porte, était entrée et s'était arrêtée, découvrant Saï allongé sur le lit, tandis qu'Ino, à califourchon sur son dos, lui faisait un massage. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de simples sous-vêtements et ils se pressèrent de se relever lorsqu'ils la virent. Hinata fit un pas en arrière quand ils se lancèrent dans des excuses confuses, où les mots "amie", "muse", "unique" et "comprend" se mélangèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Ino, puis sur Saï.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

**« Tu me demandes de comprendre ? »**

Elle fit un autre pas, se rapprochant de Saï.

**« Tu veux que je comprenne alors que je viens de passer la pire matinée de toute ma vie et que je découvre celui que j'aime avec une autre femme !  
****\- Hinata...  
****\- Une femme qui aurait dû être à ma place ce matin ! »**

Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la douleur qu'elle ressentait, lui déchirant le cœur. Elle avait été trahie par celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Il s'était joué d'elle. À cet instant, le voir disparaître n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle se retrouva à le frapper de toutes forces, lui martelant le torse et le visage. Elle lui criait à la figure insultes et malédictions. Saï réussit tout de même à lui attraper les mains et à les bloquer. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens mais elle reçut un fort coup de poing de la gauche qui la fit tomber sur le côté.

**« Ino ! **cria Saï.  
**\- Je ne sais qui tu étais pour lui, Hinata, mais je suis sa muse, quelque chose qui te dépasse complètement.  
****\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**

Hinata essuyait le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. La blonde l'avait frappée alors qu'elle portait des bagues. Mais que faisait l'Uchiwa ici ? On les avait entendu dans le couloir ? Encore au sol, elle dut relever la tête pour le voir s'avancer et se mettre juste devant elle. Elle leva et se décala légèrement pour voir une Ino qui palissait et un Saï interrogateur. Ce dernier se mit juste devant l'intrus et déclara assez froidement :

**« Cela ne vous regarde pas et si vous ne sortez pas d'ici dans les minutes qui suivent, je serai obligé d'appeler la sécurité. »**

Hinata voyant la tournure que ça prenait se décida à agir. Elle demanda à l'homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de partir. Elle avait déjà assez honte comme ça, elle ne voulait pas en plus qu'il découvre qu'elle était aussi trompée par celui qu'elle aimait. L'Uchiwa accorda un dernier regard méprisant à Saï et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné d'un sec "misérables". Elle savait qu'il était attribué à Saï et Ino, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre pour elle aussi. Parce qu'elle se sentait trahie par tout le monde, le mot misérable lui convenait aujourd'hui.

Avant que Saï ne cherche encore à s'expliquer derrière ces inepties de muses, Hinata se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires. Elle avait de la chance de n'avoir sorti que ce dont elle avait besoin pour une toilette. Sa valise fut ainsi rapidement terminée, et elle fut vite sortie, laissant derrière elle Saï et Ino.

Elle traversa le couloir pour aller jusque l'ascenseur, essayant de ne pas trop se morfondre. Elle n'avait juste pas de chance avec les hommes, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû devenir une religieuse il y a plusieurs années. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Non, elle avait bien fait. Elle trouverait un jour le bon et elle pourrait raconter à ses enfants toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées. Peut-être qu'elle devrait écrire un livre ? Elle le nommerait : _Pérégrination d'une religieuse refoulée_. Oui, c'était pas mal.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Elle regarda sa valise marron, elle allait devoir se la trimballer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer. Elle soupira, elle aurait dû les virer, c'était elle qui avait gagner le prix après tout.

**« Vous partez ? »**

Elle sursauta tout en se retournant. C'était encore monsieur Uchiwa. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit :

**« Pas aujourd'hui. Et vous, monsieur Uchiwa ?  
****\- Je pars ce soir. »**

Le silence se maintint ensuite jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Pour le soulagement d'Hinata, il y avait déjà deux personnes dans la cabine, deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle ne serait pas seule avec l'Uchiwa. Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être embarrassée quand elle était seule en sa présence. Certes, ce n'était qu'un accident, et elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve au départ, mais elle se souvenait de chaque détail de cette nuit avec beaucoup trop de précision. Son état de manque devait y être pour quelque chose. Et il s'avérait que monsieur Uchiwa avait su la satisfaire parfaitement. Elle changea bien vite ses pensées pour éviter de rougir et se refroidir, elle commençait à avoir chaud. Elle accueillit avec plaisir le courant d'air quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres. Elle allait se diriger vers l'accueil afin d'obtenir une autre chambre pour le dernier jour restant, mais elle fut retenue par les paroles de l'Uchiwa.

**« On s'était déjà rencontré, avant ? »**

Elle le pensait aussi. Le souvenir lui revint brusquement.

**« Oui, au centre commercial Fuji Daimaru. Je vous avais aidé à retrouver votre bague.  
****\- C'est ça. Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de séjour malgré tout.  
****\- Merci monsieur Uchiwa. Vous aussi amusez-vous. »**

Elle se souvenait de sa folle course à travers les galeries marchandes, courant après une bague de fiançailles. Puis ils avaient été poursuivis par un chien. Elle rigola intérieurement. Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'avaient pas vécu des choses très communes. Elle espérait que sa demande c'était bien passée. Il était parti. Elle avait oublié de lui demander si sa fiancée était au courant de leur nuit. Elle espérait que non.

* * *

Finalement, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré sa matinée catastrophique passée à déjouer des complots, la suite n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Il devait déjà avouer qu'il aurait pu vivre pire comme piège, et force était de constater que cette nuit lui avait plu dans une certaine mesure, même s'il se sentait assez coupable. Sasuke avait cependant décidé d'enterrer cette affaire et de profiter de sa dernière soirée à Macao.

Il avait ainsi visité les jacuzzis, les piscines, trop bondées à son goût, et avait assisté à un bon concert de rock. Toutes ses activités ne lui avaient pas été possibles depuis bien longtemps à cause de son travail. Et surtout, il avait aussi pu profiter de la véritable solitude sans son ami Naruto qui lui rappelait ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Sasuke l'aimait bien, mais à forte dose, il était comme un piment, insupportable.

Par ailleurs, il avait réussi à joindre Sakura une fois que les problèmes de réseaux avaient été réglés. Elle s'était confondue en excuses qu'il avait acceptées. Il avait plutôt cherché à la rassurer sur le fait qu'il l'attendrait. Il viendrait peut-être même la voir danser son premier rôle, Odette. Puis ils s'étaient quittés sur les mots tendres de Sakura. Cependant, Sasuke ne savait toujours pas s'il la demanderait en mariage finalement.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, onze pour être précis. Mais ils en avaient réellement vécu que peu ensemble. S'il devait les compter, il pensa qu'ils devraient difficilement atteindre les six ans. Il y penserait plus dans l'avion, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur son jeu.

Assis autour d'une table de Black Jack, il s'apprêtait soit à tout perdre, soit à tout remporter. Ce n'était pas tant le gain qui le motivait, mais bien son adversaire. Il s'était retrouvé à affronter l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre d'Hinata, celui qu'il avait qualifié de ''misérable'' avec la blonde. Par simple fierté, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Un véritable duel s'était installé entre lui et cet homme. Le perdant serait le misérable. Sasuke avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il commença à poser une carte. La blonde fit de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle pensait que son compagnon avait gagné.

**« Attend Ino, ce n'est pas fini. »**

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. C'était donc elle, Ino. Il aurait pu se retrouver à la Une de la presse people en sa compagnie. Parfois, Sasuke avait du mal à se dire qu'Hinata n'était pas complice, elle connaissait toutes les personnes mêlées, de près, comme de loin.

Ino souffla sur les cartes de Saï, ça devenait ridicule. Surtout qu'une fois qu'il les montra, Sasuke put sortir son dernier coup, battre le croupier, et remporter la victoire à la surprise de tout le monde. La déception amère et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son adversaire, imperturbable jusqu'alors, étaient sa véritable victoire. Sasuke se saisit des billets et acheva le couple d'un murmure mesquin :

**« Je ne me trompe jamais, misérables. »**

Puis il put partir sur les félicitations des spectateurs et autres joueurs. Au moins, il terminait son séjour sur une bonne note. Sasuke regarda sa montre et put constater que son taxi arriverait bientôt devant les portes de l'hôtel. Il s'y dirigea sans se presser, au pire, son taxi l'attendrait.

Une fois arrivé aux portes, il attendit que son taxi daigne se montrer. Une berline grise ralentit et s'arrêta devant lui. Il crut que c'était son taxi mais le chauffeur ne le calcula pas quand il sortit. Il alla plutôt à l'arrière de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière. Une jambe blanche féminine apparut de la voiture. Sasuke remonta le regard, longeant la longue robe rose fendue jusque la moitié de la cuisse de la femme. Arrivée à son cou blanc, il se dit qu'il connaissait un peu trop cette texture de peau.

**« Monsieur Uchiwa ? »**

Oui, il s'agissait d'Hinata. Il ne l'avait presque pas reconnue dans cette tenue qui lui allait à ravir. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur sa robe et la regarda dans les yeux, des iris si étrangement pâle qu'il ne remarquait qu'à présent.

**« Hinata.  
****\- Vous attendez un taxi ? Le mien peut vous prendre si vous le souhaitez.  
****\- Merci mais mon taxi devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »**

Elle lui sourit puis se retourna pour lui laisser découvrir ses omoplates dans sa robe échancrée. Il la retint avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes d'entrées.

* * *

Cet opéra avait été splendide. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de la musique classique mais elle devait avouer que l'opéra baroque était surprenant. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait tant de rythmes différents, de puissance et de démonstrations de performance qu'elle aimait penser que le baroque était le vieux fondateur du hard-rock. Elle était donc heureuse d'être aller le voir. Ça lui avait complètement changé les idées.

**« Nous voilà arrivés.  
****\- Merci, passez une bonne soirée. »**

Le trajet avait été rapide. Hinata souleva un peu sa robe afin de sortir de cette voiture quand la porte fut ouverte par le chauffeur. Elle sortit jambe par jambe, n'étant plus habituée à porter de longues robes de soirées. Une fois dehors, elle trouva un Uchiwa étonné qui la dévisageait.

**« Monsieur Uchiwa ?  
****\- Hinata. »**

Elle lui demanda s'il attendait un taxi et lui proposa le sien, mais il lui répondit qu'il en avait déjà un sur la route. Elle lui sourit alors et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de le dépasser pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Mais son poignet fut attrapé. Elle se tourna pour découvrir l'Uchiwa qui la tenait, lui demandant :

**« Vous n'en parlerez à personne ? »**

Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Hinata fut presque vexée qu'il lui pose cette question mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. En dégageant son poignet de sa main, elle répondit, souriante :

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »**

Il laissa à son tour échapper un discret sourire, pour finalement lui dire tout en rejoignant une voiture qui venait d'arriver.

**« J'espère que vous ne garderez que les bons souvenirs.  
****\- Vous aussi, monsieur Uchiwa. »**

Puis la porte de la voiture fut refermée sur un ''bonne soirée'' simultané. Ce qu'elle avait vécu pouvait être traumatisant mais elle n'en garderait que les points positifs. La voiture démarra et disparut au virage autour du bosquet de palmiers. Hinata se remit en route pour sa chambre.

Oui, il y avait des côtés positifs à ce séjour. Elle avait découvert qu'elle se méprenait sur Saï et elle avait quand même passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de l'Uchiwa. Temari fêterait certainement sa première aventure d'un soir, même si tout était involontaire.

* * *

_Oui, voilà, satisfaits ? J'ai plein de questions à vous poser :_  
_Comment jugez-vous la réaction des deux bruns ? Celle d'Hinata quand elle voit qu'il s'agit de ces amis ? Leur dernières paroles et pensées de ce séjour ? Le comportement de Saï et Ino ?_  
_Enfin, si vous avez d'autres choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis ^^. _

_Si cette fic était séparée en plusieurs parties, ce chapitre marquerait la fin de la première. Dans le prochain, nous entamerons de nouvelles aventures ^^_

_Avant de vous quitter, j'ai juste une question pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics. Vous préfereriez un chapitre de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque, de l'Arcane de l'Atlantique ou d'Entre Orage et Tourbillon la semaine prochaine ?_

_Enfin, sur cette dernière question, je vous laisse et vous fais de gros bisous !_


	8. 7 - Cosmopolitan : détresse

_Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7. De ce que j'ai pu lire dans vos commentaires, vous avez trouvez le dernier chapitre court. Et bien figurez-vous que c'était le plus long des 6 ^^' Mais je pense que vous avez eu cette impression parce que les chapitres des autres fics sont plus longs. Mais sur cette fic, ils ont toujours fait entre 20 000 et 25 000 caractères ^^_

_Enfin, j'arrête de parler technique, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira !_

* * *

_**Tenshi678 :** Merci tout d'abord ! Je suis peut-être aller trop vite sur son réveil parce que je voulais garder le rythme assez soutenu de ce qui allait se dérouler ensuite. J'y ferai attention à l'avenir. Bon, pour la taille du chapitre, j'ai tout expliqué. Mais j'ai essayé de faire celui-ci plus long que la moyenne, j'espère que ce sera mieux ^^_

_Malheureusement, seuls les points de vue de Sasuke et Hinata sont utilisés dans cette fic, donc il n'y aura pas d'autre aperçu ^^' Mais juste des descriptions par rapport au point de vue d'Hinata pour Saï. C'est normal que tu aies cette impression que Saï s'en fiche parque c'est ce qu'a ressenti Hinata, donc elle le transmet à travers son point de vue ^^_

_Je te comprend, il fallait bien que les deux aient une défaite quelque part, et quoi de mieux qu'une humiliation par Sasuke ?  
Bon, pour Sakura, j'ai presque envie de dire qu'elle est OOC car au contraire du manga, elle cherche avant tout à réaliser ses rêves, qui ne sont pas être la petite femme merveilleuse de Sasuke XP  
_

_Pour la suite, je peux juste te dire que mes chapitres vont de plus en plus s'éloigner des dramas  
__Et enfin, ton vote est pris en compte ^^_

_**Rokushimo : **Merci ! Oui, elle a pété les plomb, mais ça va, elle n'a tué personne XP_

_**vivi6 : **Bon, je pense que j'ai un peu raté cette partie du réveil. Si l'envie m'y reprend, je m'y attarderai un peu plus ^^_

**_Anonymous Fan : _**_Merci beaucoup de me lire et encore plus de me le faire savoir et de tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur !__ Gaara arrive bien dans ce chapitre, oui ^^ Et je te comprend pour Entre Orage et Tourbillon, ton avis est pris en compte ^^_

**_rosi hime : _**_Tu m'apprends quelque chose, je ne savais qu'il existait aussi en manga. Merci à toi de lire ^^ (et j'ai pris ton vote en note)_

**_Mimi : _**_Ok, je prends ton vote en note. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**7\. COCKTAIL COSMOPOLITAN : DÉTRESSE**

• • •

**« Je vous remercie Sarutobi-san.  
****\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Hinata. Allez, vous pouvez vous en aller. »**

Ce fut d'une humeur guillerette qu'Hinata sortit du bureau de son supérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se permit une petite danse de la victoire, profitant du coin, dans l'angle mort de ses collègues. Après de nombreuses soirées à prendre des cours et à ses sacrifices sociaux, Hinata avait enfin décroché son diplôme qui lui permettrait d'être une secrétaire d'un tout autre niveau. Elle avait acquis les compétences depuis bien longtemps mais son entreprise ne pouvait l'employer à ce niveau, puisqu'il lui manquait le diplôme. Mais à présent, c'était possible. Et Asuma n'avait pas attendu avant de la convoquer pour une promotion qu'elle attendait.

Elle était _la _secrétaire de direction du cabinet Sarutobi. Elle pourrait enfin accompagner les supérieurs pour les aider lors des rencontres des futurs clients et auraient bien moins de tâches dégradantes pour son niveau. Son travail serait beaucoup plus intéressant, et sa paye aussi. Elle allait prévenir son père en rentrant chez elle. Il devrait éprouver un peu de fierté en apprenant que sa fille aînée avait progressé. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait rejoindre Temari qui l'attendait dehors. Son amie était toujours la première à sortir une fois ses horaires terminées.

Quand Hinata traversa l'office, elle vit qu'il ne restait que trois de ses collègues : Haku, Karin et Kimimaro. Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard interrogateur auxquels elle répondit par un large sourire et un pouce levé. Ils la félicitèrent en applaudissant ou de simples mots pour les plus réservés. Elle inclina brièvement la tête, les remercia de cette manifestation de gentillesse avant d'aller prendre ses dernières affaires sur son bureau et de partir rejoindre Temari en bas.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Hinata accéléra le pas, passa les portes coulissantes du building et se mit à courir vers Temari qui ouvrit ses bras pour la réceptionner dans une étreinte surexcitée.

**« C'est bon, je suis _la_ secrétaire du cabinet d'avocats Sarutobi !  
****\- Je te l'avais dit Hina, tes efforts sont enfin récompensés ! »**

Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre en ricanant. Que c'était bon cette sensation de réussite. Elle vous emplissait le corps telle une boisson fraiche et énergisante et vous vous sentiez prêt à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Temari lui prit le bras et lui demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

**« On va fêter tout ça ! Direction ?  
****\- Ichiraku ! **répondit Hinata sans la moindre hésitation.  
**\- Exact. »**

Elles allaient souvent dans ce petit restaurant pour différentes raisons : petite déprime, bonnes nouvelles, complots entre amies... Le personnel y était vraiment sympathique et drôle. Les clients étaient tous des habitués et une ambiance bonne enfant y régnait en général. De plus, les locaux disposaient d'un espace karaoké qui plaisait beaucoup aux deux femmes. Et bien sûr, les plats y étaient succulents.

Elles étaient ainsi en route pour ce restaurant quand elles virent au loin Saï. Ce dernier les remarqua et se mit presqu'à courir pour les rattraper. Sans se concerter, les deux amies s'éloignèrent de lui en rejoignant la foule. Il abandonnait toujours quand elles faisaient ça, à croire qu'il était agoraphobe.

Elle avait reçu des appels de ses amis qui cherchaient un moyen de se faire pardonner. Hinata les avait gentiment envoyé dans le pâturage et, le temps passant, le pardon était venu avec. Elle n'avait même pas voulu savoir qui était précisément l'Uchiwa pour que Kiba et Shino aient cherché à le piéger. Elle voulait juste passer à autre chose. Elle s'était toutefois confiée à sa meilleure amie.

Temari était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre le 7 et le 8 juillet. Hinata le lui avait dit le soir de son retour, et la conversation avait été poursuivit après le travail, le lendemain. Malgré l'horreur que pouvait constituer son aventure, la blonde avait tout de suite envisagé les bons côtés et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler à pleine gorge en l'écoutant conter sa mésaventure. Hinata se souvenait que ça avait été difficile de la faire revenir, surtout à travers une conversation téléphonique. Puis, tout en reprenant sa respiration, Temari avait réussi à dire qu'une nuit sans lendemain était une expérience à vivre, ce à quoi Hinata avait répondu d'une simple affirmation, sans trop de conviction. Ensuite, elle avait essayé de lui soutirer l'identité de son amant d'une nuit sans succès. Temari ne l'avait pas plus embêtée depuis.

Cependant, quand elle apprit ce que Saï lui avait fait, Hinata dut la retenir ; la blonde aurait été capable d'un meurtre. Surtout que l'avocat cherchait à parler à Hinata. Il lui avait envoyé elle ne sait combien de messages d'excuses, incluant toujours sa relation d'artiste et muse incompréhensible. Hinata ne voulait plus en entendre parler, elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais le voir car il lui rappelait la douleur. Mais ils travaillaient au même endroit. Hinata comprenait pourquoi les relations entre collègues étaient fortement déconseillées, elles entraînaient bien trop souvent des situations complexes et irrésolubles.

Hinata faisait en sorte de l'ignorer à l'office, dans les limites du possible, ne lui parlant que pour le travail. Ses autres collègues se demandaient ce qu'il se passait mais n'avaient pas osé poser la moindre question les premiers jours. Puis, petit à petit, ils s'y étaient habitués. En dehors, Hinata l'évitait. Mais lui la poursuivait, comme aujourd'hui. Cela faisait pourtant environ six semaines et sa douleur commençait à disparaître lentement.

Hinata ne se sentait plus déchirée, seulement affreusement bête de s'être fait ainsi avoir par le sourire de Saï, qu'elle trouvait faux à présent, et avoir laisser des illusions prendre le dessus, comme si elle était encore une gamine. Son père le lui avait souvent reproché, et il avait certainement raison. Elle n'avait bien sur rien raconté de cette mésaventure à son père.

**« Je pense que c'est bon, il a abandonné Hina.  
****\- Merci Tema. »**

La blonde la regarda étonnée puis sourit. Son amie la comprenait, Temari n'avait besoin qu'elle lui explique qu'elle la remerciait pour son soutien toujours présent.

**« Allez Hina, on oublie nos soucis et on va boire un bon coup avant un bon dîner. »**

Elles se remirent en route pour le restaurant. Temari lui apprit qu'elle avait invité quelques hommes célibataires. Hinata frappa doucement l'épaule de son amie pour montrer son prétendu mécontentement.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Temari n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de la mettre en couple. Hinata avait même parfois prétendu être en bonne compagnie pour que Temari ne débarque pas chez elle avec un énième célibataire. C'était là sa façon de l'aider, Hinata ne lui en voulait pas. Et à cette soirée, elle allait se prêter aux jeux de la séduction. À son retour, elle avait prit une décision. Elle n'attendrait plus que l'amour pointe le bout de son nez, elle le chercherait.

Avec cet état d'esprit, elle passa une agréable soirée. Temari était vite partie au karaoké avec un des hommes et ils avaient poussé la chansonnette jusqu'à la dernière minute. De son côté, Hinata était restée en compagnie des deux autres hommes, Shin et Takumi. Ils avaient conversé agréablement puisqu'ils avaient rapidement su que cette soirée n'irait pas plus loin qu'un bon repas entre potentiels amis. Ainsi, la soirée se termina assez vite, aux alentours des 21 heures. Shin et le partenaire de chant de Temari ramenèrent les femmes chez elle en toute courtoisie.

Arrivés en bas de son immeuble, Shin la salua et partit une fois qu'elle eut franchi les portes d'entrée. Étrangement, elle était un peu déçue de la tournure qu'avait prise la soirée. Elle était enfin prête à rencontrer un homme mais Shin, avec qui elle s'était le mieux entendue, n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Il était élégant, cultivé, mais elle ne pouvait le voir autrement que comme un ami à l'avenir, peut-être à cause de sa passion pour les voyages. Il leur avait dit qu'il était au Japon cinq à six mois dans l'année, passant le reste du temps entre forêts et villes.

Son talon claqua un peu trop fortement sur le marbre pour un voisin qui tapa contre le mur. Hinata essaya de faire le moins de bruits possible par la suite. Quand elle fut derrière sa porte, elle put enfin retirée ses escarpins qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait appeler son père mais le reporta au lendemain, il commençait à se faire tard.

Puis, un malaise la saisit complètement. Le doute, la peur et l'espoir lui tenaillait le ventre dans tous les sens. Elle allait encore vérifier une fois. Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bains en sautillant à cause d'une ampoule. Elle vérifia, et non, toujours rien. Hinata s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais elle retarda au lendemain la dernière vérification, celle qui serait cruciale. Elle alla se doucher en imaginant le pire des scénarios avant de chasser ces pensées avec le programme du lendemain. Elle avait décidé de visiter la dernière exposition en ville. Elle irait dans la matinée. Ça lui mettrait un peu de légèreté dans sa tête en attendant. Elle termina sa douche puis alla se coucher.

Nerveuse avait été son humeur au matin. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Son père avait appris ce qui s'était passé à Macao et... non, elle préféra ignorer la suite de ce rêve, une galerie d'art l'attendait. Elle prit un petit-déjeuner rapide, se prépara afin de se mettre en route vers l'exposition, habillée d'une robe légère fleurie de larges coquelicots. Elle avait également mis un large chapeau pour éviter de cuire sous le soleil brûlant de ce 19 août.

Elle fut enfin arrivée sur les lieux de l'exposition et l'excitation de découvrir un nouveau talent lui fit oublier ses problèmes. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde entre ses murs blancs. Elle pouvait ainsi aller d'un tableau à l'autre sans être gênée. Mais surtout, elle trouvait que le peintre était vraiment talentueux, ou du moins, ses œuvres avaient su la charmer.

Hinata contemplait un portrait peint sur un fond représentant des dunes rougies par le soleil du soir. L'expression du visage était poignante. Chacune des rides du vieil homme semblaient avoir été peintes pour raconter un souvenir et les couleurs choisies, fortes et vives, faisaient penser à un Caravage. Hinata sentit une présence à ses côtés et se tourna pour voir un homme vêtu d'une chemise beige et d'un pantalon noir. Il se tenait assez proche d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

Hinata dut se reprendre car elle s'était aperçue qu'elle s'était mise à le dévisager. Mais elle n'avait pu faire autrement devant son visage et l'aura qu'il dégageait. Ses yeux, de parfaites opalines vertes, étaient soulignés par des cernes sombres. Ses cheveux étaient carmins, tout comme le tatouage du caractère ''amour'' sur son front. Il aurait pu être un modèle pour les peintures de cette exposition avec un tel visage. Les couleurs paraissaient soigneusement travaillées chez lui. Il la coupa dans ses réflexions quand il lui cacha son visage en regardant le tableau.

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Tout d'abord étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis, elle ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, mais elle ne tarda pas.

**« Ils dégagent de fortes émotions, tous. Celui-ci me fait penser à la colère, celle qui est liée à l'impuissance. Le peintre a su me transmettre cette impression grâce au visage très expressif, aux couleurs violentes et au désert à l'arrière-plan. Enfin, ce n'est que mon interprétation, **termina-t-elle humblement.  
**\- Et ça vous plaît ?  
****\- Je suis émerveillée depuis que je me balade ici, j'ai l'impression de voir défiler toutes les émotions humaines devant mes yeux. »**

L'homme sourit enfin. Puis soudain, elle comprit.

**« Je suis heureux qu'une personne les comprenne aussi bien.  
****\- Vous êtes…  
****\- Gaara, l'exposant de la semaine. »**

Hinata était bien contente de le rencontrer, mais elle se sentait impressionnée par sa présence. Ce serait plus difficile de commenter les peintures maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il en était l'auteur. Elle le félicita néanmoins et il l'invita à continuer sa ''balade'' tandis qu'il allait voir d'autres visiteurs. C'est ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation, soulagée qu'il ne lui demande plus de détails sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il la rejoignit à nouveau. Elle était cette fois devant un portrait qu'elle jugeait étrange. Il la mettait même mal à l'aise. Elle aurait vraiment préféré que Gaara l'ait rejointe avant qu'elle n'arrive à cette peinture. Pour son soulagement, il ne lui posa pas de questions, lui évitant d'avouer qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il partit plutôt dans une description personnelle.

**« C'est une des pièces maîtres de l'exposition. Elle se dénote des autres. »**

Elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce dernier point. Les autres étaient assez simple dans le message à transmettre et paraissaient transparentes, faciles à lire. Mais ce tableau était bien plus complexe. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire si les couleurs étaient plutôt chaudes ou froides, ce qui se trouvait à l'arrière-plan, couvert par une épaisse brume lumineuse. Et le visage de la femme lui paraissait aussi doux qu'effrayant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Serait-ce à cause de toutes ses couleurs qui le composaient, allant du ton naturel beige au violet ? Ou bien serait-ce causé par ses yeux aussi noirs qu'étaient blanc les siens ? Gaara apporta une explication.

**« Quand je l'ai peint, j'étais troublé, et j'ai voulu mettre la confusion sur la toile, le mystère et le doute aussi. Tout est flou, comme dans un vieux souvenir se mélangeant aux autres. **Il fit une pause et se mit à regarder intensément le portrait. **Je cherche cette femme, mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, ni qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle ressent.  
****\- Je comprends mieux. »**

Hinata était heureuse d'avoir eu cette explication. Ce tableau n'était toujours pas son préféré, mais elle pouvait l'apprécier un peu puisqu'elle trouvait que Gaara avait réussi à faire naître des sensations de confusions. Elle lui en fit part finalement. Un silence suivit. Il commençait à devenir gênant puis Gaara déclara :

**« De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrée ici, vous êtes celle qui a le mieux compris mes tableaux, mêmes ce dernier qui vous a mis mal à l'aise. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir.  
****\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de partager vos œuvres avec nous. »**

Il sourit légèrement avant de lui demander :

**« Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
****\- Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga.  
****\- J'espère que l'on se reverra dans un avenir proche, mademoiselle Hyûga. »**

Puis il partit dans un coin, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, seule devant ce tableau dont la femme, mystérieuse, continuait de la déranger. Hinata avait l'impression que la femme était à la recherche de son âme. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Gaara mais elle ne le trouva nul part. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle abandonna et décida qu'elle avait fait le tour de la galerie. Elle en sortit donc, espérant qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le revoir. Il avait l'air d'être une personne à l'histoire passionnante.

La chaleur l'accabla bien rapidement, tout comme le poids de ce qu'elle devait vérifier. Elle ne repousserait pas le test, même si ce dernier l'effrayait. La pause qu'elle s'était accordée avec cette visite devait prendre fin. Elle se mit en route pour son appartement, ralentissant le rythme plus elle s'en approchait. Son cœur battait pourtant plus vite. Que ferait-elle si elle obtenait cette réponse ?

**« Non, n'y pense pas, ça va te porter malheur. » **murmura-t-elle en prenant l'ascenseur.

Le trajet lui parut bien trop court puisqu'elle était déjà en train de mettre ses chaussons. À présent, c'était sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Son corps n'était plus qu'une boule de stress. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et prit la boîte rectangulaire qu'elle avait acheté il y a de cela trois jours. Elle retira le petit appareil longiligne de la boîte cartonnée ainsi que la notice. Elle lut les instructions et y procéda.

**« Respire, respire… »**

Puis une fois finie, elle ne put se résoudre à le regarder immédiatement. Son futur dépendait trop de ce simple résultat. Elle serra les poings.

**« C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle, allez, regarde. »** se motiva-t-elle.

Après une dernière inspiration, elle leva la main qui tenait le petit appareil blanc et baissa les yeux pour regarder le petit écran. Son esprit se stoppa. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, comme si ce qu'elle voyait affichée allait changer. Mais non, c'étaient toujours les mêmes caractères. Elle aurait aimée ne pas savoir lire. Elle prononça à haute voix les syllabes les unes après les autres, sa voix déclinant au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait que parler ainsi ne ferait pas changer le résultat.

**« Po - si - tif… »**

Elle posa le petit appareil blanc sur le lavabo pour reprendre la notice, un nouvel espoir en tête.

**« C'est peut-être positif pour moi ? Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. »** dit-elle en riant jaune.

Mais non. Elle relut trois fois la même phrase, stoppant finalement sur le dernier mot :_ le terme POSITIF indique que vous avez 99% de chance d'être…_

**« Enceinte. »** termina-t-elle à haute voix.

Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et ses mains laissèrent glisser la notice sur le sol. Comment un simple mot pouvait ainsi changer sa vie ? _Enceinte._ Cela résonnait dans sa tête, la mettant face à une réalité qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Non, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais son corps fut plus fort que sa volonté. Elle mit une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Une vie grandissait en elle et sa responsabilité lui revenait pleinement.

C'était trop d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas être mère, mais serait-elle prête à avorter ? Elle posa son autre main sur son ventre, cette question en tête. Elle le caressa. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle ne pouvait décider maintenant. Seule la peur et l'angoisse résidaient dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait réfléchir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur ses toilettes et mit ses deux mains devant ses yeux.

Elle était célibataire, désespérément seule. Avec sa promotion, pourrait-elle élever seule un enfant ? Mais que diraient ses collègues, sa famille, son père ? Disgrâce, honte, irresponsabilité, tellement d'ignominies… Et puis surtout, elle avait un problème. Il n'avait même pas été conçu lors d'une nuit d'amour, avec un ex, non, seulement lors d'une nuit accidentelle. Le père de son enfant… elle ne connaissait que son visage et son nom de famille.

Il était fiancé, peut-être marié à présent. Quelle catastrophe, elle ne pouvait lui imposer cet enfant né d'un complot. Ah, ce qu'elle en voulait à Kiba et Shino. Mais elle s'en voulait surtout car elle n'avait pas mis de stérilet pour remplacer la pilule qu'elle ne pouvait prendre. Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ça ? Elle était si peu active sexuellement que de simples préservatifs étaient suffisants, sauf quand on était drogué…

Elle gémit devant tous les choix qu'elle allait devoir faire. Garder l'enfant ? Parler de sa grossesse au père ? Informer ses amis, sa famille ? Elle commençait à s'arracher des mèches de cheveux, ce qui la détermina à appeler quelqu'un. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Temari sans plus réfléchir.

**« Hina ?  
****\- Aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
****\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hina !  
****\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.  
****\- T'es chez toi ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes. »**

Et Hinata attendit exactement quinze minutes, tournant en rond en imaginant un scénario ou l'autre. La sonnerie retentit, elle courra jusque la porte et l'ouvrit sur une Temari qui s'empressa d'entrer et de la saisir par les épaules.

**« Mon dieu, tes yeux sont tellement gonflés. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là. Ça va aller. »**

Hinata se laissa aller dans les bras de Temari qui lui tapota le dos. Elle ne pleurait plus et annonça sans préambule, d'une voix faible :

**« Je suis enceinte. »**

Temari la dégagea de l'étreinte, ne gardant que ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui demanda de répéter, ce que fit Hinata, avec désespoir.

**« O- kay… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit remontant.  
****\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, installe-toi.  
****\- Non, Hina, je disais ça juste pour la forme. On va s'asseoir toute les deux avant que tu ne m'annonces autre chose. »**

Elle hocha la tête et elles allèrent dans son salon, sur son canapé noir. Temari se saisit du test de grossesse posé sur la table basse et le regarda.

**« Effectivement. Tu es enceinte…  
****\- Je sais, **dit-elle agacée.  
**\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais qui est le père ? »**

C'était raté, Hinata se sentait brusquée. Mais elle n'en montra rien. Pouvait-elle dire à Temari que c'était monsieur Uchiwa ? Non, définitivement pas. Elle avait une promesse à tenir, celle de ne rien dire quand à leur rencontre. Elle la tiendrait aujourd'hui encore. Mais il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose à Temari pour qu'elle comprenne la gravité de la situation :

**« Tu te souviens, ce qui m'est arrivé à Macao ?  
****\- Ne m'en dis pas plus, l'homme qui t'a tenu compagnie lors de la fameuse nuit, c'est lui le père ?  
****\- Oui. »**

Temari ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle comprenait sa détresse maintenant.

**« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **demanda en gémissant Hinata.  
**\- Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est, précisément ?  
****\- Ça ne te servira à rien, Temari,** répondit-elle fermement en mettant sa paume sur son front. Elle commençait à avoir des migraines.  
**\- Calme-toi, Hina, ne sois pas sur la défensive. J'essaye juste de t'aider. »**

Hinata s'excusa auprès de son amie. Elle avait les nerfs sensibles avec toutes ses émotions. Cependant, Temari n'insista pas. Elle lui posa des questions de premières nécessités.

**« Tu es enceinte de combien de semaines ?  
****\- Six,** répondit-elle en réalisant que l'embryon commençait à développer ses bras et ses jambes à ce stade.  
**\- Bon, dis-toi que tu as le temps de réfléchir à l'avortement. Tu veux avorter ?  
****\- Je… je ne sais pas.  
****\- Ce serait peut-être mieux dans ton cas. Surtout si tu veux garder le secret aux yeux du père. »**

Temari avait raison sur ce point. Si elle avortait, elle n'aurait plus aucun problème. Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Supporterait-elle vraiment un avortement ?

**« Hinata, ne garde pas tout pour toi, pense à haute voix.  
****\- Mais…  
****\- Ça va te soulager.  
****\- D'accord,** elle hésita puis se lança. **Ça ne fait pas encore une heure que je sais que je suis enceinte, mais avorter…  
****\- Tu ne peux pas ?  
****\- Je n'en sais rien, mais le simple fait de penser qu'une vie grandit…en moi… je n'en ressortirais pas sans séquelle si j'avorte, je le sais. »**

Temari soupira. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout, aux conséquences engendrées si elle gardait l'enfant, à l'argent, aux regards des autres.

**« Tu dois en parler au père. »**

Non, il n'en était pas question. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner un couple de jeunes mariés. Tout à cause d'un plan foireux.

**« Si j'avorte, il n'aura pas besoin de le savoir. »**

Temari lui saisit brusquement le visage entre ses deux mains.

**« Écoute. Un gosse, ça se fait à deux. Un homme, et une femme. T'es la femme, certes, mais l'homme a le droit de savoir. Et toi, tu as le devoir de lui dire, avortement ou non.  
****\- Temari…  
****\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. Il n'a rien demandé, il est sur le point de se marier, ou l'est peut-être déjà et il a été piégé. Mais toi aussi Hina. Là-dedans, vous êtes égaux, alors fais en sorte que vous le soyez aussi au niveau de l'information. »**

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas, mais au fond, elle savait que Temari avait raison. Elle devait le dire à l'Uchiwa. Après tout, c'était aussi l'avenir de son enfant. Mais elle serait dans une position vraiment délicate. Juste imaginer lui donnait des nausées tellement elle était effrayée. Temari se leva et alla dans la cuisine, la laissant cogiter seule un instant.

Même si elle voulait lui dire, comment ferait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas où il habitait. Il était Japonais, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien habité à une cinquantaine de kilomètres comme dans un tout autre pays. Elle serait obligée de demander à Kiba ou Shino que l'un des deux lui donne ses contacts. Elle ne voulait pas leur rappeler ce souvenir… Dans quelle situation elle se trouvait ? Le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur elle. Temari revint avec une bouteille de saké et deux verres, dont un qu'elle lui tendit :

**« Tiens, ça te fera du bien.  
****\- Tema… je ne peux pas, **déclina Hinata en soupirant.  
**\- Quoi ? Ah, pardon, j'avais oublié ce détail. »**

Et quel détail… une grossesse. Temari se servit du saké, en but une gorgée puis alla chercher du jus pour elle.

**« C'est bien, tu penses déjà au gosse. »**

Elle ne savait pas si c'était si bien que ça dans le cas où elle avorterait. Elle soupira et les deux amies sirotèrent leur boisson dans le silence. Temari avait compris que la laisser réfléchir était nécessaire, tout comme sa présence pour la rassurer. Le temps passait et les aiguilles de l'horloge ponctuaient chaque seconde. Mais les femmes restèrent assises sur le canapé. Puis Temari commença à bouger.

**« Hinata…  
****\- Tema,** la coupa Hinata, **je vais partir quelque temps. Je vais prendre un congé dès que possible.  
****\- Tu comptes aller où ?  
****\- À Wakkanai, dans ma famille.  
****\- Tu vas le leur dire ?  
****\- Tout dépend, mais ça sera l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir. Là-bas, l'air est pur et le calme est un mot maître.  
****\- Ok. Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? »**

Hinata sourit largement.

**« Si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

Temari la prit dans ses bras puis se leva, expliqua qu'elle allait chez elle chercher quelques affaires pour la nuit et le travail que toutes deux reprenaient le lendemain.

Hinata se savait chanceuse d'avoir une amie comme Temari. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rester à Kyoto sinon. Elle serait certainement chez son père, à s'occuper des clients.

Elle avait pu échapper aux sources chaudes familiales grâce à Temari. Elle s'étaient rencontrées il y a six ans, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Temari préparait sa dernière année pour son diplôme d'avocat. Elles avaient été colocataires et s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendues. Grâce à Temari, Hinata avait été repérée par le cabinet qui embauchait la blonde et l'avait recrutée après l'avoir mis à l'épreuve. Elles avaient ensuite déménagées chacune de leur côté, sans pour autant rompre leur lien.

Hinata devait tellement à Temari et elle savait que c'était ce que la blonde ressentait aussi. Elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi mais Temari lui répondait toujours que sans elle, elle serait devenue alcoolique, ou n'aurait pas réussi à obtenir son diplôme. Enfin, les deux étaient complémentaires, et cette journée était une énième preuve.

Souhaitant s'occuper, elle se leva et regarda l'heure. 15 heures. Elle allait faire quelques biscuits, ça la décompresserait.

Une fois que Temari fut revenue, Hinata leur servit un thé accompagné des biscuits qui avaient cuits. Elles avaient ensuite passées leur après-midi dehors, à regarder deux films au cinéma puis elles étaient rentrées, la tête pleine des mauvaises répliques du dernier film. Leur soirée fut composée de souvenirs, de ragots, et parfois de quelques mots sur les bébés. Elles allèrent se coucher aux alentours de 22 heures et Hinata fut plus que reconnaissante de la présence de Temari. Elle était certaine qu'elle trouverait le sommeil cette nuit.

* * *

**« Hinata ! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » **cria Hanabi, sa petite sœur enceinte de huit mois.

Assez difficilement, Hinata avait obtenu un congé qu'elle pouvait prolonger jusque quatorze jours. Son père l'avait aidé. Dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé vouloir venir quelques temps, il avait prit les choses en main et avait joint ses supérieurs, les convaincants par elle ne sait quels prétextes. Ainsi, le jeudi 23 août, la voilà à Wakkanai. Elle était accueillie à la gare par tout le monde et cet accueil chaleureux lui fit un bien fou. Voir sa sœur enceinte jusqu'au nez était merveilleux. Elle laissa ses valises sur le côté et étreignit sa sœur comme elle le pouvait avec ce gros ventre entre elles. Elle serait bientôt maman. Cette pensée en éveilla une autre, mais à son propos. Elle la mit bien vite de côté.

**« Tu m'as manquée Hanabi. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »**

Elle voyait aussi Kiba, son père, Shino et même Neji qui avait tant de difficultés à se libérer de son travail. Ils avaient tous trouvé du temps pour elle. Seule une des larmes de joies s'échappa de ses yeux quand elle relâcha sa petite sœur.

**« Alors, tu t'es enfin décidée à venir après deux ans ?** lui demanda Kiba en lui donnant une tape légère sur l'épaule.  
**\- Je suis désolée… »**

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas rendu visite. À son tour, Kiba reçut une accolade de sa part, puis ce fut au tour de Shino et de Neji. Elle était à présent devant son père qui avait son expression sérieuse habituelle.

**« Hinata.**  
**\- Père. »**

Il esquissa un sourire franc et caressa l'épaule de sa fille avant de laisser échapper un sourire en coin.

**« Bienvenue à la maison. »**

Elle avait fait la bonne décision. Les revoir tous autour d'elle était un véritable bonheur. Neji porta ses valises et ils allèrent aux voitures. Elle monta dans celle de Kiba et Hanabi. Sur le trajet, elle ne cessa de regarder le paysage. Sa ville était magnifique cet été. Les prés étaient verdoyants et l'air qui passait par les fenêtres sentait le sel marin. Une inspiration de cet air la remettait de bonne humeur.

**« Tu vas rester combien de temps ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas, mais au maximum deux semaines.**  
**\- Tu ne reviens pas définitivement ?** demanda Hanabi, incrédule.  
**\- Non,** ricana Hinata, **j'ai un travail tu sais.  
\- Mouais, de ce que je me souviens, c'est à peine si tu es employée comme secrétaire. »**

Hinata ne releva pas. Elle allait leur annoncer sa promotion autour du dinez. En attendant, elle préférait prendre de leurs nouvelles. Hanabi allait aborder son huitième mois dans deux jours, Kiba et son père avait terminé la chambre de leur futur petit garçon. Tout allait bien du côté famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas professionnellement. Hinata put assister à une prémice de dispute qui semblait courante entre sa sœur et son beau-frère. Hanabi lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait devoir chercher un nouveau travail. Hinata intervint avant qu'Hanabi ne commence à frapper son mari qui conduisait.

**« Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'ils obtiendront gains de cause ?**  
**\- Tu parles, dans une semaine va se tenir la dernière réunion qui décidera du sort de l'entreprise. Elle est fichue.**  
**\- Mais je te dis que non Hanabi ! On va rencontrer des nouveaux investisseurs, Shino me l'a confirmé ce matin.**  
**\- Et Neji, il va bien ? »**

Sa tentative pour changer de sujet fonctionna. Les deux se mirent à parler de son cousin en évoquant ses prouesses professionnelles, puis rapidement, ils désespérèrent de la pauvreté de ses relations. Et la conversation se retourna contre elle, menée magnifiquement par une Hanabi pleine d'énergie.

**« Et toi, sentimentalement, t'en est où ?**  
**\- Et bien…**  
**\- Toujours le vide sidéral ? Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Onee-chan.**  
**\- Hanabi, sois plus gentille, i**ntervint Kiba. **Tu n'avais pas quelqu'un en vue ?**  
**\- Non, enfin si, mais il ne me convenait pas.**  
**\- Ah, dommage, **dit Kiba en haussant les épaules.  
**\- Tu te rends compte que je vais être mère dans moins d'un mois, et que tu es toujours célibataire ? Va falloir changer ça. Tu es ma Onee-chan après tout.**  
**\- Oui, oui. » **répondit Hinata, en pensant qu'elle serait elle aussi peut-être mère.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au domaine Hyûga. Leur maison datait de l'époque d'Edo. Disposant d'un étage, elle s'étalait sur une grande surface et était divisée en deux parties. Le plus petit des bâtiments était le plus proche de la rue. Ils entrèrent par sa porte et Hinata fut replongée dans ses souvenirs d'enfant quand elle retrouva les palissades de toile beige, ivoire, les meubles en bois, et le comptoir où figuraient de multiples plantes en pots. Les clients entraient par ici, puis ils allaient payer pour un bain dans les sources qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils empruntaient ensuite la porte de droit et marchait jusqu'à atteindre les vestiaire qui disposaient d'une entrée sur les sources chaudes. Et s'ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient ensuite réservés une des chambres qui se situaient à l'étage.

Elle avait bien envie de faire un tour aux sources. Mais avant ça, elle avait des bagages à ranger. Elle vit Neji ouvrir la porte d'entrée après eux.

**« Hinata, j'ai déjà mis tes valises dans ta chambre.**  
**\- Merci, Neji. C'est toujours la même chambre ?**  
**\- Rien n'a changé, Hinata. »** dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

Kiba et Hanabi l'accompagnèrent en discutant de quelques anecdotes sur certains clients. Ils prirent la porte de gauche qui menait à un couloir extérieur, couvert par le toit, qui traversait un large jardin. Ils étaient riches en et s'y épanouissaient divers érables, cerisiers, chèvrefeuilles et magnolias. La pelouse était parfaitement tondue, laissant apparaître les dalles grises qui menaient à différents endroits du jardin aménagés pour se détendre.

**« Tu te souviens quand on se roulait dans l'herbe à l'automne, Hanabi ?**  
**\- Oui, père détestait ça car on revenait pleines de feuilles dans les cheveux.**  
**\- Je me souviens qu'oncle Hiashi prenait un temps fou à faire votre shampooing après.**  
**\- Oui. J'ai hâte de voir notre fils courir ici. »**

Au fond, on apercevait la suite de leur demeure qui entourait presque entièrement ces jardins. Tout à droite, les grandes palissades cachaient une autre source chaude, réservée aux membres de la famille.

La traversée terminée, ils passèrent une porte qui les amena enfin dans la maison principale. Le bois était ici plus étincelant et des tableaux se trouvaient sur les murs. Ils étaient dans un des salons, celui réservés à la lecture. Il était donc lumineux et disposait de plusieurs fauteuils beiges et de bibliothèques. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et continuèrent de suivre Neji jusqu'à arriver jusque la salle à manger. Les murs étaient ici blanc cassé avec une bande carmin au bas. Au milieu se trouvait la table noire sur les tatamis clairs. Le couvert était déjà dressé et des plats fumants étaient posés sur la table.

**« Bon, et bien, je pense que l'on peut passer à table. »** déclara Kiba.

Ainsi, cinq minutes après, ils étaient tous autour de la table, Hinata entre son père et Neji. Les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de la convaincre de revenir, et de s'occuper de l'affaire familiale plutôt que d'employés à assister. Elle jugea que c'était le moment pour leur parler de sa promotion récente. Un silence se fit puis ils la félicitèrent tous d'être enfin une vraie secrétaire, sauf son père. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

**« Pourquoi est-tu revenue alors ?**  
**\- Il est content Hinata, c'est sa façon de te le dire. » **chuchota Neji à son oreille.

Elle le savait. Il voulait dire par-là pourquoi elle avait abandonné son tout nouveau travail. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une excuse, mais le mot grossesse ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Elle eut alors une très bonne idée.

**« Pour être là durant la grossesse de ma sœur.**  
**\- Comme c'est adorable Onee-chan ! »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne raison, mais être là pour sa sœur lui faisait quand même plaisir. Elle serait de toute façon venue un peu plus tard pour voir son neveu. Le repas se termina assez tardivement à cause des discussions qui s'allongeaient, mais ils furent tous congédiés par son père qui leur rappela que la seule à ne pas travailler le lendemain était Hanabi. Hinata attendait qu'il complète sa phrase, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle regarda son père entrer dans la cuisine apporter le reste de la vaisselle et il haussa un sourcil pour dire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

**« Dépêche-toi, Hinata. Tu travailles aussi demain.**  
**\- Je travaille ?**  
**\- Tu vas remplacer Hanabi au comptoir, je vais pouvoir aller m'occuper de l'entreprise comme ça.**  
**\- Mais ? Bien père. »**

Elle soupira mais sourit tout de même. Elle devait s'y attendre, les Hyûga ne se reposaient jamais, sauf s'ils y étaient contraints. C'était comme ça que son père les avait éduqués. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Accueillir les clients, s'occuper des bains et leur attribuer des chambres n'étaient pas désagréables à faire. Cette tâche pourrait lui permettre de se vider l'esprit mais aussi de réfléchir à la décision qu'elle devrait prendre durant ces jours.

La vaisselle terminée, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et prit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre qui donnait vue sur le jardin, comme toutes les autres. Le beige et le bleu étaient les couleurs dominantes en ces lieux. Elle se pressa d'aller se coucher sur son futon surélevé et ne trouva le sommeil qu'après maintes réflexions. Elle s'était retrouvée à poser des questions à la petite chose qui prenait vie en elle, les mains sur son ventre.

**« Veux-tu voir le monde ? Ça te plait ici ? Même si je suis bien à Kyoto, j'aime cette maison. Mais je veux rester vivre à Kyoto, et continuer de vivre par moi-même. Tu préfères quel endroit ? Tu ne sais pas… oui, je sais, c'et difficile de choisir entre la tranquillité et l'activité. »**

Elle continua ainsi jusque parler du père.

**« Ton père ne sait pas que tu existes. Je devrai lui dire, mais je ne sais pas comment. Et je ne sais même pas comment le joindre… je demanderai à Kiba ses contacts quand je me serai décidée. Que dis-tu d'ouvrir la fenêtre, il fait chaud, non ? »**

Elle se leva et alla vers ses grandes fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle retourna se coucher.

**« C'est mieux comme ça. Tu sens cette bonne odeur ? C'est l'odeur… de la mer. »**

Puis elle s'endormit sur ces derniers mots.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle séjournait chez son père. Hinata avait retrouvé d'anciens camarades, d'anciennes connaissances qui s'étaient attardés au comptoir pour apprendre de ses nouvelles et lui parler des leurs. Elle appréciait les gens de sa ville, ils n'étaient pas pressés comme ceux des grandes métropoles et semblaient plus apaisés. Cette quiétude était communicative. Hinata avait décidé de l'approfondir en prenant un bain avec sa sœur dans les sources privées. Leur père avait pris le relais pour qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de ses prétendus jours de repos.

Elle était donc en train de se dévêtir dans les vestiaires avec sa sœur quand cette dernière se mit soudainement à pousser un cri. Hinata se précipita vers elle et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Sa sœur se tenait le ventre en soufflant. Hinata pensait comprendre, mais ça ne pouvait être ça… la naissance du bébé était prévue dans une vingtaine de jours.

**« Je perds les eaux, Hinata. Il arrive. »**

Hinata prit sa sœur par les épaules et la guida hors des vestiaires en remettant sa chemise sur elle. Elle cria dans la maison pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, son père était à l'autre bout, près des clients. Elle laissa alors sa sœur assise dans un fauteuil, avec son portable en main afin d'aller chercher leur père. Elle arriva en trombe et à peine eut elle annoncer que le travail était en cours que son père se mit à renvoyer tous les clients en ordonnant à Hinata d'amener Hanabi à l'hôpital le temps qu'il termine, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Elle courut rejoindre sa petite sœur, qui soufflait toujours sur le fauteuil.

**« J'ai envoyé un texto à Kiba, ils nous, **elle souffla,** rejoindra dès qu'il le pourra. »**

Hinata hocha de la tête et réussit à faire mettre à sa sœur une robe avant de la mener à la voiture. Elle se mit ensuite route pour l'hôpital, essayant d'allier vitesse et prudence. Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent, les médecins prirent en charge Hanabi et Hinata fut obligée de s'atteler à la partie administrative. Alors qu'elle indiquait l'identité de la mère, elle vit Kiba arriver en courant. Elle lui indiqua la chambre d'Hanabi et il partit immédiatement. Elle fit de même une fois qu'elle eut terminée la paperasse. Elle fut rejointe dans la salle d'attente par son père qui lui prit la main, se rassurant plus qu'il ne la rassurait. Elle serait tante dans peu de temps. Elle priait pour que tout se passe bien.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, une infirmière sortit de la chambre pour leur annoncer avec un grand sourire qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Hinata se leva brusquement et se mit dans les pas de son père qui, tout en restant élégant, marchait à une vitesse folle vers la chambre. Quand ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent sur le lit une scène digne d'une grande photographie.

Hanabi était allongé sous les draps blancs, tenant dans ses bras un petit être rose enroulé dans des couvertures jaunes. Elle était elle-même dans les bras de Kiba qui regardait amoureusement le bébé. Hanabi leva la tête et leur sourit. Hinata et son père s'avancèrent lentement jusqu'à être proche de la nouvelle famille.

**« Voici Ichigo, le nouveau petit Hyûga. »**

Le petit être rose était minuscule et avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait si fragile avec ses petits membres. Ses poings refermés laissaient voir des doigts aussi fins que les dents d'une fourchette. Le voir ainsi dormir était si apaisant. Son neveu adoucirait n'importe quelle brute, Hinata en était sûre. Puis le petit commença à gémir un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda sa mère, son père, puis elle et Hiashi. Il avait les yeux clairs des Hyûga, mais les siens tiraient plus sur le gris. Hinata eut l'impression qu'il souriait. Comment une si petite chose pouvait dégager et transmettre autant d'amour ?

* * *

Ils étaient encore à l'hôpital, mais cette fois au grand complet. Après sa dernière mission, Neji avait pu les rejoindre en ce mercredi. Il avait apporté un sac entier de cadeaux pour Ichigo et sa mère, concurrençant ainsi Hiashi qui était un peu vexé d'être à égalité avec son neveu. Ils avaient tous eu la surprise de découvrir que le grand-père était complètement gaga de son petit-fils.

La journée était orageuse et les tonnerres faisaient pleurer le nouveau-né. Hanabi n'arrivait à le calmer qu'une fois sur deux. Ils essayaient chacun leur tour de calmer le bébé mais échouaient tous, sauf Hiashi qui, seulement en prenant son expression la plus sérieuse, attirait l'attention du nouveau-né, qui écarquillait ses yeux et tendait une main vers le visage du patriarche, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

De son côté, Hinata était assise et tricotait un petit bonnet pour son neveu. Elle voyait toutes ses scènes de bonheur, d'amour et de gentillesse et rentrait tous les soirs le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait prit sa décision le soir de la naissance d'Ichigo. Le voir ainsi l'avait décidé à garder son enfant. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter, à abandonner son bébé comme ça. Une fois qu'elle avait pris cette décision, elle l'avait annoncée à son bébé. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle s'y était attachée finalement, à force de lui parler tous les soirs. Pour elle, il existait déjà, en elle. Il était son enfant à qui elle confiait tout, qu'elle apprenait à chérir plus les jours passaient. La naissance d'Ichigo n'avait eu qu'un effet déclencheur. Elle posa ses baguettes et se caressa le ventre en souriant.

**« Bon, je m'en vais, occupez-vous bien de mes amours.**  
**\- À plus tard Kiba. Bonne chance ! »** lui dirent-ils tous.

Kiba allait à la dernière réunion de l'entreprise. Tout le monde espérait qu'ils parviendraient à trouver un accord pour que cette dernière puisse continuer d'exister.

Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi avec Hanabi et Ichigo. Ils s'agissaient de leur dernier jour à la maternité. Le lendemain, ils seraient enfin chez eux. Vers dix-huit heures, les trois Hyûga les quittèrent. Neji repartit chez lui et Hinata rentra avec son père.

Sur la route, le silence régnait dans la voiture. Hinata était pensive. Elle avait décidé de garder son enfant. Il fallait à présent qu'elle annonce sa grossesse au père. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé demander les contacts de l'Uchiwa à Kiba ou Shino. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant qu'elle ne rentre. Son départ était prévu pour le vendredi soir, dans deux jours. Elle devait se dépêcher.

**« Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »** lui demanda son père.

Hinata leva sa tête pour le regarder. Son regard était concentré sur la route mais il avait les sourcils froncés, montrant son inquiétude. Elle savait enfin par où commencer, elle allait déjà le dire à son père. Il réagirait peut-être violemment, mais elle savait qu'ils s'occupaient toujours comme il le fallait de sa famille. Il avait pris en charge Neji alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme et son frère. Hiashi était l'homme le plus fort qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

**« Je vous le dirai à la maison.**  
**\- Je n'oublierai pas Hinata. »**

Ils arrivèrent finalement et à peine furent-ils dans l'entrée, en face d'un portrait de sa défunte mère et de son défunt oncle, son père s'arrêta et la regarda fermement. Elle inspira alors longuement et dit sans le moindre détour, le regard fixé dans celui de son père, ne sachant pas trop où elle avait trouvé cette nouvelle force :

**« Je suis enceinte de sept semaines. »**

Elle vit le visage de son père se contrarier. Il hésitait entre plusieurs choses à faire. Elle savait qu'il avait envie de crier, mais jamais il ne le ferait, il était toujours maître de lui-même. Elle vit cependant ses mâchoires se contracter et il se mit à marcher en direction du deuxième salon, l'invitant à le suivre. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil rouge et elle fit de même en face de lui. Il prit alors la parole.

**« Tu en es certaine ?**  
**\- Oui, je suis allée voir le médecin. »**

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, et elle sentit l'espoir de son père s'envoler. Il les rouvrit rapidement pour continuer :

**« Je ne te savais pas en couple, Hinata.**  
**\- Je ne le suis pas, père, **murmura-t-elle presque.  
**\- Et tu es enceinte ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère. Elle préférait le laisser mener la conversation.

**« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?**  
**\- Je vais le garder, et l'élever.**  
**\- Tu comptes rester vivre à Kyoto ?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Hinata ! »**

Il avait un peu levé la voix mais il se reprit vite pour continuer sur un ton posé.

**« Je sais que tu as reçu une promotion récemment mais élever un enfant est très couteux, surtout si on vit seul.**  
**\- Je le sais père, mais…**  
**\- Laisse-moi terminer**, la coupa-t-il. **Reviens vivre ici. Malgré le fait que ta sœur vive ici avec sa famille, il reste encore deux chambres sans compter la tienne. Tu pourras travailler aux sources, où même à l'entreprise si tout se passe bien, et personne n'osera faire des rumeurs à ton propos. »**

Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander de rester vivre ici. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait trente ans, elle avait déjà décidé de vivre seule, à Kyoto, et de construire ses propres richesses. Elle avait déjà un bel appartement et un travail enfin satisfaisant. Elle avait même de l'argent de côté qu'elle pourrait accroître grâce à sa promotion. Son père lui demandait d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait construit au cours des six dernières années.

**« Père, je resterai à Kyoto.**  
**\- Tu es seule là-bas, Hinata ! Et je ne laisserai ma fille et mon futur petit-enfant seuls.**  
**\- Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai des amis. »**

Son père respira encore. Il savait que parler avec elle ne servirait rien. Lorsqu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans, il avait essayé de la convaincre de rester et le lendemain, il avait découvert qu'elle était partie. Il n'insisterait pas, mais il n'approuverait pas pour autant.

**« Qui est le père ? »**

Elle redoutait cette question plus que toutes les autres. Elle ne pouvait expliquer à son père tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Macao sans que ce dernier ne veuille tuer son beau-fils et Shino.

**« Je ne sais pas.  
**\- Hinata, ne me ment pas. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme qui couche à droite et à gauche. Qui est le père ? »

Son père la connaissait assez, elle en avait la preuve. Mentir ainsi ne servirait à rien. Mais elle ne lui dira rien sur son identité pour autant.

**« Je ne peux pas vous le dire.**  
**\- Hinata…**  
**\- Ce n'est pas important.**  
**\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Il a des responsabilités à prendre, dit-il en désignant des yeux son ventre.**  
**\- Je lui annoncerai, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Mais je garderai son identité secrète.**  
**\- Hinata ! »**

Elle ignora son appel et se leva pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut derrière sa porte, elle fut heureuse de l'avoir dit à son père. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids.

**« Hinata ? »**

C'était la voix de son père derrière sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas, feignant de dormir.

**« Je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête mais…** il soupira, **sache que la porte de la maison te sera toujours grande ouverte. »**

Puis elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Les derniers mots de son père la firent sourire. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père pareil. Il était prêt à prendre soin d'elle alors qu'il venait à peine de devenir grand-père. Son père était vraiment l'homme le plus fort qu'elle connaissait. Un jour, elle arriverait à atteindre cette force, elle se le promit.

* * *

_Et voilà le septième chapitre. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire de votre côté. Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, mais ce chapitre était plus long, de 60 % environ (oui, j'ai calculé ^^). Bon, ça vous a plu ?_

_Vous vous attendiez à ce que Gaara refasse son apparition ainsi ? Et pour Hinata, vous y aviez pensé ? (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les dramas bien sûr XD)_

_Comment réagira Sasuke ? Des idées ? Est-il déjà marié ? A-t-il parlé de sa petite mésaventure à Sakura ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ^^_

_En parlant de ça, je préviens que la suite ne suivra plus vraiment les dramas, je m'en suis servi pour la base de l'histoire, mais maintenant que tout est posé, je peux faire évoluer ma fanfic comme bon me semble ^^ De toutes façons, je pense que vous avez déjà pu remarquer quelques différences, vous qui avez vu les dramas, je me trompe ?_


	9. 8 - Daïquiri : angoisse

_Voilà le chapitre avec une journée de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu (petit souci informatique). Enfin, bref, puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette fic, j'en ai écris un plus long (mais ne vous y habitué pas, non plus ^^'). Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire, parce que... enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Anonymous Fan :**__ Coucou ! Ah je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre sur la grossesse d'Hinata ! Bon, j'ai peur de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite que Sasuke va l'apprendre. Ah, merci pour Hiashi. Et bien, je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça, une personne sévère, mais qui n'est pas un monstre, mais bien un père. Et puis, il faut aussi penser que ce ne peut pas être pareille dans le monde Ninja que notre monde contemporain. Merci pour ta review !  
_

_**Rokushimo : **Oh, à ce point ! 60 % de raté... c'est pas bon -.-". Est-ce que cette suite va te plaire ou te décourager cette fois ? C'est la grossesse qui est le point noir ? Merci de continuer de lire malgré tout, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus. Et sinon, pour le drama, honnêtement, je ne m'en inspire plus à présent. L'idée est là, mais elle va vivre sa propre histoire ^^  
Merci pour ta review !**  
**_

_**Niak : **JE suis très contente de voir que tu as lu tout d'un coup et que ça te plaît. Malheureusement, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai été débordée on va dire avec les autres fics et la rentrée est arrivée... Mais je n'abandonne pas, même si ça avance lentement, et voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours. Bonne lecture !**  
**_

_**iconuids : **Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite de cette fic et d'Entre Orage et Tourbillon !**  
**_

_**miss authentique :** Hey ! Oh non, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, (sauf si je suis contrainte par une raison dramatique ^^). C'est vrai que je prends grave du temps à mettre des chapitres, mais j'écris toujours, la preuve avec ce chapitre ! Ah, ça me fait plaisir de voir que le passage du bébé t'a plu. Mais quand tu dis que ta soeur trouve ça un peu stupide, tu veux dire que ta soeur lis aussi ? Je suis trop curieuse de savoir ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut trouver ça stupide, mais bon, je trouvais ça mignon (je suis un peu nyannyan parfois, faut me le dire ^^). Bon en tout cas, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà le chapitre, je ne sais pas si il va satisfaire aux attentes, mais j'espère qu'il sera quand même plaisant à lire. Bonne lecture ! _

_**japon0093 :** Yes, entrée de Gaara réussie ! Merci d'avoir commenté cette partie ! Quand à Hinata, je suis contente de voir que ça t'a "coupé le souffle" ^^. Merci de ta review !  
_

_**francy : **Coucou ! Oh, tu l'as lu d'une traite ? Ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis ^^ Saï, un salop, he he, ton jugement est trop dur ou non ? Je ne sais pas moi-même ^^ Oui, d'une certaine façon, ça enlève un potentiel concurrent à Sasuke, mais ne t'inquiète, ils vont de toutes façons se rapprocher. __Merci de ta revi__ew et bonne lecture !_**_  
_**

* * *

**8\. COCKTAIL DAÏQUIRI : ANGOISSE**

• • •

Ce que la vie était belle. Depuis qu'elle était de retour au Japon, Sakura avait l'impression d'être pleinement heureuse. Sa performance avait été mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Applaudissements, bouquets de fleurs, elle avait brillé lors des représentations en tant que Colette. Et lors de la dernière, un souvenir merveilleux avait été forgé. On l'avait remerciée des années qu'elle avait consacrées à sa troupe, le public semblait même y avoir participé. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes.

Puis, elle était rentrée au Japon, célébrée comme une idole dans le monde classique. On commençait même à la connaître en dehors, _Sakura Haruno, la ballerine rose, _ devenait populaire grâce à sa réussite à New York. Sa vie était presque aussi douce que la couleur de son prénom.

Elle sortait d'un petit café calme et saluait de courbettes la journaliste qui l'avait interviewée. Un article sur son parcours professionnel apparaîtrait dans l'_Asashi Shibun, _un des journaux les plus lus, la semaine prochaine. Elle en était toute excitée. Et voilà que pour la combler, elle apercevait la berline féline de Sasuke. Il avait eu le temps de venir la chercher. Son sourire ne pouvait s'élargir plus.

Elle alla le rejoindre et déposa un baiser sur sa joue une fois dans la voiture. Il démarra et lui proposa une balade qu'elle accepta avec joie. Il allait enfin lui faire sa demande, elle le sentait, il lui semblait nerveux.

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin malheureux, et Sasuke lui avait bien fait sentir, la faisant patienter alors que ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée. Elle lui avait pourtant tendu toutes les perches et vivant à présent chez lui, elle pensait qu'ils auraient vite été fiancés. Mais non, et elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était de sa faute après tout.

Elle décida de le détendre un peu et lui demanda ses projets pour l'entreprise. Il aimait en parler, surtout quand ça avançait. De plus, ça lui permettait d'y voir plus clair quand il exposait à haute voix. Il lui parla donc des difficultés pour leur dernier shampooing lancé à cause de la concurrence qu'exerçait Akatsuki mais aussi et surtout de cette entreprise, cette usine à Wakkanai dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui dit cependant qu'il était sur le point de trouver un arrangement grâce à une idée de Naruto, ce qui étonna Sakura. Il préférait toutefois ne pas trop en parler, préférant avoir une date confirmée d'une future rencontre.

En retour, il lui demanda comment s'était déroulée son interview, ce à quoi elle répondit enthousiaste qu'elle en était très satisfaite. Elle se retint de lui avouer qu'elle le serait encore plus une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit oui. Elle trépignait vraiment d'impatience. Les voilà qui, justement, s'arrêtèrent dans un parking, donnant accès au chemin qui les mènerait sur les bords du canal Okazaki. Immédiatement, le souvenir d'elle, de lui et de Naruto courant enfants lui parvint. Ils adoraient venir ici. Elle sortit et ferma la porte de la voiture en rappelant à Sasuke, le visage tendre :

— **Tu te souviens quand on allait embêter les touristes ? On les assaillait de questions et les pauvres nous souriaient, sans rien comprendre.  
**— **Vous ne posiez pas que des questions avec Naruto… **il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y accrocher.  
— **Oui, c'est vrai,** rigola Sakura en posant ses mains sur son bras.** Et toi, tu étais le seul qui comprenait ce que les anglophones racontaient.  
**— **Hm… **il avança avec elle sur la berge et laissa son regard sur un bateau plein de touristes occidentaux. **Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Avec toi.**

Sakura le regarda et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et ils entamèrent une longue et tranquille balade sous les feuilles de cerisiers, se balançant allègrement au vent.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche lente, Sasuke s'arrêta.

— **Sasuke ? **demanda Sakura.  
— **Tu sembles pensive Sakura, tu veux qu'on rentre ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Oui, elle était pensive parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer la façon dont il allait lui demander sa main. Pourquoi voudrait-elle rentrer, enfin ?!

— **Non, non, je suis bien ici, avec toi. Je pensais juste au futur.  
**— **Au futur ?  
**— **Oui, maintenant, que je peux rester au Japon, avec toi. Je pense à nous.**

Et une autre perche. Il devrait la saisir cette fois, et ils seraient enfin fiancés. Mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient légèrement.

— **Notre mariage…**

Elle attendait, mais c'était devenue une véritable torture.

— **Sakura, tu sais que je t'aime, mais as-tu vraiment besoin d'un mariage, comme dans les films ?**

Elle était estomaquée. C'était ça sa demande ? Pas de bague, juste le mot mariage et l'évocation de la cérémonie ? Plus que ça la blessait, ça l'énervait, et elle devait se retenir de justesse pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle inspira pour retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur avant de lui rétorquer :

— **Je suis censée te répondre quoi, là ?**

Elle eut l'impression qu'il se rendait compte de sa bêtise puisqu'il se pinça l'arête du nez.

— **Écoute, je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.  
**— **Tu avais juste à me dire : tu veux m'épouser ? Et puis tu me montres une bague. Rien de plus.**

Sakura commença à reprendre leur marche, toujours énervée mais se calmant peu à peu. Finalement, s'il lui parlait de mariage, c'était bien qu'il avait l'intention de se marier, bientôt. Connaissant Sasuke, elle s'estimait déjà heureuse. Il se mit à ses côtés et vint glisser sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, presque cruellement.

— **Et pour ta question de tout à l'heure, oui, je veux un mariage digne d'un film.**

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard désabusé. Elle rigola devant son expression. Puis son téléphone portable sonna. Elle aimerait qu'il ne réponde pas, mais elle ne le blâmerait pas, elle aurait fait de même quelques semaines auparavant. Il répondit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et effectivement.

— **J'arrive, attend-moi.**

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de lui reprocher son départ. Il raccrocha et tourna enfin la tête vers elle, et soupira devant son regard. Elle se força à sourire.

— **Sakura…  
**— **Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Le devoir t'appelle.**

Il lui sourit discrètement et fit demi-tour avec elle. Cependant, elle lui lâcha le bras. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite et le lui dit. Il n'insista pas trop pour la raccompagner et elle le regarda partir. Une fois qu'elle estima qu'il était assez loin, elle se remit en marche, se laissant guider par les bruits qu'elle percevait.

Même s'il l'avait énervée, il l'avait d'une certaine façon demandée en mariage. Elle était déçue qu'il n'y ait pas mis plus de fastes, mais elle s'en contenterait ; elle avait tout le temps de se rattraper sur la cérémonie de mariage. Elle sourit finalement. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer. Sakura Uchiwa… elle avait hâte.

— **Madame ?**

Sakura se retourna à l'entente de cette voix d'enfant. Une petite fille un peu rondouillette la regardait avec intimidation et fascination à la fois. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans.

— **Oui, petite ?  
**— **Je me suis perdue…  
**— **Oh, **la danseuse s'agenouilla devant la petite fille. **Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver tes parents ?  
**— **Non, j'en ai pas.**

Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas blessée cette enfant. Mais heureusement, la petite fille ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus que ça puisqu'elle poursuivit.

— **Vous pouvez m'emmener à la maison ?  
**— **Bien sûr, mais où habites-tu ?  
**— **À l'orphelinat.**

Sakura lui sourit tristement. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il y avait un orphelinat non loin du canal et qu'avec Sasuke et Naruto, ils y étaient allés de temps en temps jouer avec les enfants. Sakura se redressa et tendit une main à la petite brune.

— **Je t'y emmène. Tu viens ?**

La petite hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Elle était plutôt silencieuse mais Sakura apprit qu'elle s'appelait Naomi. Elles sortirent de la berge et prirent la direction de l'orphelinat. Sakura posa quelques questions à Naomi pour la détendre, et elle apprit avec surprise que la petite voulait faire de la danse classique. Malheureusement, Sakura savait qu'elle ne prenait pas de cours, c'était impossible dans un orphelinat.

À l'approche du bâtiment duquel on entendait des voix d'enfants, la petite accéléra le pas, tirant à présent Sakura tout en rigolant. Elle s'en amusa et courut avec elle jusqu'à la grille.

Une fois arrivées, elles virent une femme blonde au visage sévère qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le portail pour presque se jeter sur Naomi, le ton de la voix dure, mais les traits de son visage montrant un soulagement certain.

— **Où étais-tu passée ?! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans un adulte. Tu seras punie.**

Cela n'empêcha pas la femme de remercier Sakura et de serrer dans ses bras Naomi qui cherchait des excuses. Sakura remarqua sa tenue qui ressemblait de loin à un habit monocratique, d'un bleu terne mais bien trop serré et dégagé autour du cou pour en être un. Il s'agissait auparavant d'un orphelinat chrétien. Elle se rappela alors des sœurs qui les avaient autorisés petits à venir jouer avec les enfants. Mais aujourd'hui, la femme qui tenait Naomi par la main ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une sœur. Il devait y avoir eu des changements depuis le temps. Cela se voyait dans l'environnement même.

Le bâtiment de préfabriqués qui était en face de la chapelle avait été remplacé par une grande maisonnée, charmante mais le jardin entre les deux bâtiments n'avaient presque pas changé. Il était toujours aussi bien entretenu et les quelques jeux de cours semblaient neufs. Après son observation des lieux, elle se concentra sur la blonde et Naomi. La petite affichait un air penaud, et Sakura eut envie de prendre sa défense. Elle s'adressa à la femme :

— **Comment a-t-elle pu partir ainsi ? Les grilles me semblent fermées pourtant.  
**— **Cette petite est agile comme un chat. Elle passe par les arbres dès qu'elle est hors de notre vue, **elle s'arrêta pour regarder Naomi qui se cacha derrière ses habits.** Merci encore de l'avoir ramenée.**

Sakura secoua la tête puis s'apprêtait à saluer Naomi et la blonde quand elle remarqua derrière elles un homme à la chevelure flamboyante, une nuance qu'elle avait déjà rencontré. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer ses traits mais son effort devint inutile puisqu'il suivait un homme à la longue chevelure grise qui le guidait vers la sortie, là où elle était. C'était l'homme de l'avion, celui au tatouage qu'elle avait jugé ridicule. Elle détourna son regard, salua au plus vite la femme et Naomi puis se retourna pour partir. Elle franchit la grille, mais c'était trop tard.

— **Vous ?**

Cette simple interpellation la mettait sur les nerfs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le confronter maintenant. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il la regardait avec une intensité qui la déstabilisait. Pourquoi son regard était ainsi ? Elle mit sa question de côté et lui déclara :

— **Oui, moi.  
**— **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
**— **Je peux vous retourner la question.**

Il n'avait pas de sourcil, c'est ça qui lui donnait un regard étrange. Elle lui avait posé sa question mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son arcade sourcilière nue de pilosité quand il répondit.

— **Je suis venue me renseigner sur ma sœur.  
**— **Votre… Oui, c'est vrai.**

Et soudain, elle se rappela leur petit échange où, pensant qu'il racontait des sornettes, elle avait voulu le rabrouer, mais la situation s'était retournée contre elle, et il était celui qui l'avait humiliée. Ce souvenir qui lui avait laissé un goût amer la fit sourire cet après-midi là. Naomi semblait l'avoir adoucie pour quelques instants, si bien qu'elle se surprit à lui demander.

— **Vous avez pu trouver ce qu'il vous fallait ?**

Il la regarda, lui aussi surpris. Pensait-il qu'elle croyait toujours qu'il lui avait menti dans l'avion ? Il devrait savoir que seuls les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis, et elle n'était pas une imbécile. Il haussa les épaules pour lui répondre que pas vraiment. Et le silence s'installa. C'était le moment de lui dire au revoir. Mais il en décida autrement.

— **Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? **lui demanda-t-il.  
— **Et bien, je vais rentrer.  
**— **Non, maintenant que vous ne dansez plus dans le ballet.**

Non, même s'il n'avait pas de sourcils, il aurait un regard très dérangeant.

— **Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça vous regarde,** déclara Sakura.

D'autant plus qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle allait se marier, fonder une famille, et ? Elle avait l'impression que sans plus parler, il lui reprochait quelque chose.

— **Ça ne me regarde pas, vous avez raison. Mais je pensais juste que donner un peu de votre temps et de votre expérience aux orphelins pouvait être un projet, si vous n'en aviez aucun.  
**— **Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas de projet ?**

Elle avait des projets, plusieurs d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle sentait comme s'il la mettait face à une réalité.

— **Personne, **lui dit-il sans trop de convictions.

Il s'avança et était presque à son niveau quand il la salua.

— **Sur ce, bonne journée Haruno-san.  
**— **Attendez.**

Il s'arrêta. Elle le regarda fermement dans les yeux cette fois, oubliant son absence de sourcils. Ses yeux étaient glaçant et semblaient emprunt d'une vérité douloureuse.

— **Votre nom ? Votre métier ?  
**— **No Sabaku. Peintre.**

Elle ne supportait pas être dans une situation où elle était plus ignorante que son interlocuteur. Mais malheureusement, c'était le cas à ce moment. Elle ne connaissait pas les peintres actuels, elle ne saurait dire s'il était connu, en vogue, ou un simple amateur. Mais lui connaissait son nom, savait qu'elle était ballerine et semblait même être capable de remettre en cause ses projets. Il la salua une dernière fois de la tête et partit, la laissant avec ses ressentiments nouveaux.

Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raison. Fonder une famille était un projet, mais après ? Que ferait-elle ? S'occuper du foyer pendant que Sasuke travaillerait ? Non, elle ne pouvait passer de sa vie trépidante de danseuse à un statut aussi posé. Elle s'ennuierait, définitivement. Que lui avait-il proposé déjà ?

Elle reprit sa marche, elle allait se rendre à la station de bus la plus proche, à cinq minutes environ. Il lui avait dit de partager son expérience avec les enfants. Comme une professeure ? L'image de la petite Naomi lui vint en tête. Sakura sourit, ce pourrait être une bonne idée. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'aurait aucune responsabilité envers des écoles, donc elle pourrait partir quand elle le voudrait. Elle ricana bêtement. No Sabaku… elle ferait des recherches sur lui. Il n'était pas n'importe qui pour réussir à la faire réfléchir ainsi.

* * *

Il n'avait fallu que de quelques heures pour que son enthousiasme parte. Au retour de sa balade, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Konan, puis Sasuke et son frère étaient rentrés, accompagnés de Naruto. Ils avaient dîné ensemble et Naruto était rentré, ils s'étaient ensuite se coucher. Une bonne journée en somme. Mais le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée assez tôt et s'était donc dirigée dans la cuisine silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne. Et c'était là qu'elle avait surpris cette conversation entre Itachi et Konan.

— _**Itachi, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je te rappelle que l'idée ne vient même pas de lui.**_

Elle allait retourner sur ses pas pour les laisser dans la confidence mais la phrase de son futur beau-frère l'avait contrainte à rester.

— _**Je sais bien Konan, mais il attend trop pour le mariage. Il m'a dit qu'il se marierait, tu l'as oublié ?**_

À ce moment, elle ne comprenait pas trop le problème. Itachi était plus pressé que Sasuke de leur mariage ?

— _**Je n'ai rien oublié, surtout pas le fait qu'on l'a poussé à lui demander sa main d'une certaine façon.  
**_— _**Il a bien voulu, Konan, on ne l'y a pas forcé.**_

Déjà, Sakura commençait à se sentir trahie d'une certaine manière. Comment ça Sasuke avait été poussé à lui demander sa main ? Ce n'était pas une envie spontanée, personnelle ?

— _**Je te l'accorde, **__reprit Konan,__** mais l'idée lui serait-elle seulement venu un jour ?**_

Sakura avait attendu la réponse d'Itachi comme s'il pouvait apporter son soulagement. Il avait juste un mot à dire pour qu'elle soit rassurée. Il devait juste dire « oui » et tout irait bien. Rien ne changerait.

— _**On ne l'y a pas forcé, le débat est clos.**_

Et cette dernière phrase avait transpercé son cœur. Son frère pensait que jamais Sasuke n'aurait fait ce pas s'il ne l'avait pas évoqué. C'était douloureux. Ainsi, Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de se marier ? Tout cela résultait d'une suggestion de son frère ? Sakura était partie en direction des jardins pour prendre l'air. Elle marchait à présent en rond autour de l'étang.

De nombreuses questions, toutes plus pernicieuses les unes que les autres tournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la sincérité de Sasuke dans ce mariage. S'il ne voulait d'un mariage en grande pompe, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas se marier à la base, et que moins de temps ça prendrait, mieux ce serait. Mais non, s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à le faire. De plus, elle savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas les grandes fêtes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa sincérité. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Mais pourrait-elle simplement accepter de se marier alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il le voulait vraiment ?

— **Sakura, tu viens manger ?**

Sasuke l'appela depuis la fenêtre. Elle avait du mal à lui sourire, elle n'essaya même pas mais se dirigea vers la maison. Arrivée à son niveau, elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Il devait certainement se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question quand elle vint lui embrasser doucement les lèvres en guise de bonjour. Elle était certaine d'une chose, il l'aimait. C'était ce qui comptait le plus. Le mariage… elle y réfléchira après.

Elle rentra dans ses pas et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Il alla se préparer pour le bureau, elle noua sa cravate quand il sortit de la chambre habillé, et il l'embrassa avant de la laisser pour la journée. Elle allait être de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle rapidement, mais pour l'instant, elle devait se changer les idées.

— **Sakura ? Tu vas bien ?**

C'était Konan. La danseuse la regarda et lui offrit un sourire peu convaincant.

— **Oui, oui. Je vais te laisser, il faut que je sorte pour quelques affaires.**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle savait comment se changer les idées. Elle allait retourner à l'orphelinat.

* * *

Sakura sortait du bureau le sourire sur les lèvres. Le responsable de l'orphelinat avait accepté avec un grand plaisir qu'elle vienne donner des cours gratuitement aux enfants. Elle avait hâte, et cela la surprenait un peu. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que suivre le conseil de No Sabaku la mettrait dans cet état.

Elle marchait donc dans le couloir qui la mènerait directement à l'extérieur. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait en sorte qu'un étranger n'ait pas à pénétrer la maison des enfants pour aller voir le moine qui tenait cet orphelinat. Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta. Juste devant elle se tenait une femme aux yeux verts intenses, aux longs cheveux auburn qui lui tombait dans le dos avec néanmoins une sorte de petit chignon sur le sommet du crâne et une épaisse frange qui lui cachait un l'œil droit.

— **Bonjour, vous venez adopter ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec sourire agréable.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à répondre tout de suite car elle faisait face à quelque chose de jamais vu. La femme était une religieuse à la vue de la tenue qu'elle portait, mais elle n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Sa longue tunique était bleue, couvrait tout son corps mais le sculptait d'une façon, Sakura en était certaine, presque blasphématoire. Et puis, elle ne portait pas de coiffe ! Elle lui rappelait la femme blonde de la veille qui semblait aussi porter une tenue de sœur remodelée.

— **Mademoiselle ?  
**— **Oui, pardon,** se reprit Sakura.** Non, je suis venue proposer des cours de danse classique, pour distraire les enfants.  
**— **Oh, ce serait une excellente idée. J'espère que Jiraya a accepté.**

Sakura était encore interloqué. La religieuse ne le nommait pas père, non, elle l'appelait par son prénom, qui n'était même pas chrétien. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce Jiraya avec qui elle avait parlé ne ressemblait pas à un moine, il n'en avait même pas la tenue puisqu'il était vêtu d'un kimono vert kaki agrémenté d'un gilet sans manche rouge. Elle répondit à la sœur que oui et cette dernière partie, la laissant hallucinée.

Était-elle vraiment dans un orphelinat chrétien ? Elle aimerait dire non mais les croix que chacun portait et ainsi que les habits religieux des deux femmes, certes, personnalisés à outrance, lui faisait penser qu'il en était toujours ainsi. Elle ne voulut pas trop s'en préoccuper, le principal était que les enfants étaient heureux ici. Elle se remit donc en chemin et s'avança vers la sortie. Elle traversa le jardin où tous les enfants jouaient sous l'œil attentif de la femme, ou religieuse, blonde qu'elle avait rencontrée le jour précédent. Naomi lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit avant de sortir par les grilles.

Elle marchait à présent pour rejoindre sa voiture tout en pensant à l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec ce Jiraya. Son bureau était orné d'une telle façon qu'on pensait se trouver dans un lieu où le propriétaire était particulièrement religieux. Elle n'y avait pas trop fait attention se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

L'orphelinat avait fermé avant qu'il ne soit repris dix ans auparavant par Jiraya et les deux femmes. Ils accueillaient depuis une quinzaine d'orphelins qu'ils choyaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et essayaient de leur apprendre les bonnes valeurs de la morale chrétienne. Sakura se dit que c'était le seul moment où il avait évoqué la religion. Peut-être que les trois personnages étaient des sortes de religieux ultramodernes, futuristes ?

Elle voudrait en savoir plus mais l'idée de sa future classe l'avait accaparée. Il y aurait en tout quatorze enfants âgés de trois à neuf ans. Alors qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir à la première rencontre avec les enfants le lendemain, elle arrivait au parking et sortit ses clés de voiture pour l'ouvrir. Mais son geste fut interrompu par la vision du peintre qui sortait de sa propre voiture. Il leva les yeux et la remarqua, la salua de la tête et un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Sakura soupira tout en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle avait bien compris qu'il était content, il savait qu'elle l'avait écouté et qu'elle s'était proposée de donner des cours de danse aux orphelins. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette position et décida de l'interpeller avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

— **No Sabaku-san.**

Il se retourna et la regarda, des questions dans les yeux.

— **Je viendrai à votre prochaine exposition, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu profiter de celle de la semaine dernière.**

Il hocha simplement de la tête et reprit sa route. Sakura aurait préféré qu'il soit étonné qu'elle en sache autant, qu'elle est fait des recherches, mais non. Il continuait malgré tout de montrer une supériorité aussi bien par son comportement irréprochable que par ses paroles et ses conseils. Elle se moqua un peu d'elle-même, elle se trouvait un peu arrogante en ce moment.

Elle monta finalement dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu entre Itachi et Konan ce matin faisait revenir sa mauvaise humeur. Elle espérait tant que ça ne se transforme pas en tristesse, que Sasuke lui affirme qu'il avait déjà l'idée en tête et que ça avait juste avancé l'échéance. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose en attendant que Sasuke rentre du travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des boutiques de vêtements. Oui, le shopping était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Allant de boutiques en boutiques, Sakura passa toute sa journée dans les rues chics de Kyoto. Elle n'acheta pas énormément mais fut satisfaite. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer quand elle reçut un second message de Konan qui lui demandait si elle rentrait pour le thé. Elle lui répondit rapidement et se mit en route.

Une fois arrivée, elle rangea ses achats après les avoir montrés à Konan puis elles prirent leur thé. Itachi était aller rejoindre Sasuke pour l'aider à préparer les derniers dossiers pour son voyage d'affaire. Elles furent donc seules jusqu'aux alentours de vingt heures, moment où elles venaient à peine de terminer la préparation du dîner.

À table, le sujet prédominant était tourné vers le travail des hommes. Itachi, même s'il s'était retiré de la direction, était l'actionnaire le plus influent. Il avait même un rôle particulier puisque sa signature et ses directives pouvaient remplacer celle de Sasuke s'il n'était pas présent. Il fut ainsi enclin à expliquer avec son petit frère ce qui se déroulait.

Ils avaient trouvé une solution pour leur succursale à Wakkanai qui leur posait problème depuis des mois déjà. Comme Sasuke l'avait dit à Sakura, Naruto avait eu une bonne idée en disant qu'il suffisait de leur trouver un repreneur. Au début, Sasuke se disait que c'était peine perdue, personne ne voudrait de cette usine perdue dans le nord du Japon, mais il pensa soudainement à Akatsuki, cette entreprise qui était prête à tout pour les rabaisser. Des dirigeants accepteraient à coup sûr puisqu'ils pourraient se faire passer pour la direction bienveillante qui sauve les emplois de centaines de personnes.

— **Mais cela n'est pas mauvais pour l'image d'Amaterasu **(1) **?** demanda Konan.  
— **On a passé du temps à l'élaboration des contrats qui seront encore discutés demain,** répondit Sasuke entre deux bouchés  
— **Donc normalement, non, pas trop, **compléta Itachi.

Sakura assistait à cette conversation mais n'était pas avec eux. Elle ne pensait qu'à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise ce matin et avant qu'ils ne repartent dans leurs affaires d'entreprise, la rose les coupa :

— **Sasuke, si tu…**

Elle s'arrêta avant de poser sa question. Non, lui demander s'il l'aurait épousée sans les suggestions de son frère n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Sasuke partait dans la nuit avec Naruto, après le dîner et il n'y avait pas d'avions pour Wakkanai depuis Kyoto cette nuit, les contraignant à prendre le train et la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une dispute alors qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant deux jours. Elle lui demanderait à son retour, une fois que les problèmes de son entreprise seraient réglés.

Sasuke avait arrêté de manger pour la regarder. Il l'interrogeait du regard. Sakura trouva vite un prétexte, masqué par son sourire de scène.

— **Si tu vois que Naruto est fatigué, ne le laisse surtout pas conduire.**

Il hocha de la tête en répondant qu'il y veillerait et poursuivit son repas.

Sakura était anxieuse, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Elle devait se montrer souriante lors de ce repas. Mais Sasuke ne lui parlait pas, et lui aussi semblait anxieux. Itachi et Konan quittèrent la table. C'était le moment parfait pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

— **Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
**— **Rien, rien.**

Elle détestait qu'il réponde comme ça. Elle savait que c'était faux.

— **Sasuke, je ne suis plus à New-York. **Elle posa ses couverts.** Tu ne peux plus me dire que tu as préféré ne rien me dire parce que je ne peux rien y changer. **Elle posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke puis marmonna tendrement.** Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux tout me dire, je peux peut-être t'aider.**

— **Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien, Sakura.**

Tout en disant cela, il retira sa main de sous sa paume et vint arranger une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Sakura était vexée, et inquiète. Il lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance froide. Une sonnerie leur indiqua l'arrivée de Naruto. Elle alla lui ouvrir pendant que Sasuke était aller réunir ses derniers documents. Comme d'habitude, Naruto était souriant et chaleureux. Elle devait dire que voir son visage la réconfortait un peu en cette pitoyable journée. Elle lui tapota le dos quand il franchit le pas de la porte tout en le conseillant pour la conduite de nuit.

— **Pas d'inquiétudes, je suis meilleur conducteur que Sasuke !  
**— **Si tu le dis, Naruto.**

Sasuke arriva à ce moment, déjà prêt, mallette en main. Sakura se tourna vers lui. Elle attendait. Et heureusement, Sasuke vint vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il suivit ensuite Naruto.

— **Je t'aime, Sasuke, **déclara-t-elle à l'embrassure de la porte.

Sasuke se retourna et lui offrit un tendre sourire, accompagné de la même réponse.

— **Moi aussi, Sakura.**

Puis elle vit son dos s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Ces au revoir l'avaient un peu rassurée, mais ils n'avaient pas fait disparaître ses inquiétudes. Sasuke avait pensé à quelque chose qui le contrariait fortement, elle ne savait pas à quoi, et il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler.

Sakura soupira de peine. Cette journée avait été désolante. Elle y avait vu naître de nombreuses questions, mais aucune réponse, la laissant avec des doutes. Elle ferma la porte et alla faire la vaisselle. Elle espérait qu'elle trouverait le sommeil cette nuit, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir seule dans son lit. Et elle se souvint soudainement. Demain, elle devrait être en forme, elle donnerait son premier cours.

* * *

— **Naruto.**

Le blond ne se réveillait toujours pas. Sasuke commença à fulminer et décida de ne plus y aller de main morte. Il prit la petite bouteille d'eau et renversa les quelques centilitres restants au sommet du crâne de Naruto. L'eau qui dégoulinait entre ses cheveux pour terminer leur course sur son visage le réveilla brusquement. Il cria sur Sasuke qui sortit de la voiture.

Il était parti de mauvaise humeur et le voyage concilié à Naruto n'avait rien arrangé. Le blond avait conduit jusqu'à la gare, puis ils avaient pris le train pour arriver à Aomori aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Puis à sept heures, ils étaient enfin arrivés sur l'île d'Hokkaido. Ils avaient encore pris un train pour se rendre à Sapporo et de là, Sasuke avait dû conduire pendant cinq autres heures jusqu'à Wakkanai, faute d'avion, à côté d'un blond ronfleur à exubérance. Maintenant, il se retrouvait obligé de le réveiller comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Ils étaient arrivés à Wakkanai à seize heures, après dix-sept heures de voyage. Il avait fallu que le jour de leur réunion se déroule au moment où aucun avion ne correspondait à leurs horaires. À croire qu'il y avait une malédiction entre cette ville et lui.

Naruto avait arrêté de geindre et avait récupéré ses affaires, comme lui. Ils regardèrent le bâtiment où allait se dérouler la réunion. On voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une usine et non pas de bureaux.

— **On y va ? **lui demanda son acolyte.  
— **Allons-y.**

Sasuke et Naruto allaient enfin débuter cette réunion qui pourrait sceller les problèmes de l'entreprise.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, ils virent que les représentants d'Akatsuki étaient déjà là et parlaient avec les responsables de l'usine, les deux hommes qui l'avaient piégé à Macao.

La simple pensée de les revoir l'avait passablement énervé et l'avait rendu anxieux en face de Sakura le soir précédent. Alors les voir en direct avait éveillé une envie qu'il contiendrait ; deux morts ne feraient qu'empirer la situation.

Naruto fut celui qui les salua en premier, en bon diplomate. Les hommes d'Akatsuki étaient tous deux vêtus de noirs. Il y avait Ame Yahiko et Akasuna Sasori, un homme aux cheveux rouge carmin.

— **Puisque nous sommes tous présents, la réunion va pouvoir commencer, **déclara Naruto, brisant la tension qui commençait à s'installer.

Les six hommes avancèrent afin d'entrer dans l'usine. Les natifs de Wakkanai entamèrent une visite guidée de leur lieu de travail, vantant l'efficacité des machines et de l'organisation de l'espace. Il était vrai que cette sorte de hangar immense qui voyait sa superficie découpée en fonction de différente spécialisation paraissait intéressant. Il y avait une bonne automatisation et les machines apparaissaient comme neuves et parfaitement propres. Puis, arrivés au fond, ils leur montrèrent la zone de laboratoire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y entrer pour voir ce qu'elle contenait puisque les murs étaient de plexiglas à partir de la moitié supérieure. L'équipement était moderne et tout aussi bien rangé que l'usine. Sasuke éprouvait tout de même une certaine fierté de voir que l'une de ses filiales étaient aussi bien organisée. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez rentable pour qu'il la garde.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient dans l'usine. L'homme aux triangles rouges sur les joues, Kiba si Sasuke se souvenait bien, commença à évoquer l'amour des employés pour cette usine qui était l'une des fiertés de la ville. Plus il en parlait, plus Sasuke sentait une colère froide l'envahir. Il n'avait pas tort, les employés étaient si dévoués pour l'usine qu'ils étaient prêts à commettre des crimes pour la protéger. Mais Sasuke tairait tout ça, déjà pour ne pas être étalé à la une de la presse people, mais aussi pour qu'Ame Yahiko confirme son acquisition. Le partenaire de ce dernier écoutait attentivement les dires du tatoué. Puis, il le coupa assez abruptement.

— **Votre usine me paraît lucrative, mais qu'en est-il des termes du contrat ?**

Le prénommé Sasori tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Le brun laissa son sourire suffisant s'apposer sur son visage alors qu'il répondait :

— **Je suis certain qu'ils vous conviendront parfaitement, **il regarda ensuite Aburame Shino pour compléter, **je vous laisse nous guider dans les bureaux.**

Aburame opina simplement et avança en direction de la sortie de l'usine. Son collègue le suivit puis ils firent de même sans pour autant comprendre avant que Naruto ne demande :

— **La négociation ne se passe pas ici ?  
**— **Non, nous allons au domaine Hyûga, les décisions importantes sont traditionnellement négociées là-bas. Hyûga-sama doit déjà nous y attendre.**

Sasuke tiqua sur ce nom. Hyûga, il l'avait déjà entendu… et ça ne promettait rien de bon. S'il ne se trompait pas, la femme avec qui il avait été piégé se dénommait bien Hyûga. Hinata Hyûga même. Elle était de plus l'amie des deux collègues. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'étaient que de simples coïncidences. Mais le regard que lui lança Kiba le rendit nerveux, il sentait que lesdites coïncidences n'en étaient pas finalement. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se souvenait que le nom Hyûga lui était familier avant même sa rencontre avec Hinata. Sasuke, ne supportant plus tous ses doutes demanda à Naruto, à basse voix, alors qu'ils étaient sortis de l'usine.

— **Hyûga, c'est bien le nom d'une famille importante ?  
**— **Euh oui, puisqu'ils le disent, **lui répondit naïvement Naruto avant d'avoir une lumière dans les yeux. **Mais je me souviens, cette famille détiendrait quelques actions, assez peu mais suffisamment pour siéger au conseil d'administration de certaines entreprises.**

Sasuke ne doutait pas pour rien donc. Mais ce qui lui paraissait étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de cette famille aux cours des réunions.

— **Ils participent régulièrement aux conseils d'administration auxquels ils peuvent assister ?**

Naruto haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Sasuke n'en demanda pas plus et entra dans la voiture côté passager, laissant Naruto conduire. Il avait beaucoup trop de pensées en tête pour se concentrer sur la route.

— **Sasuke ?  
**— **Hm ?  
**— **Tu penses qu'on va nous inviter à dîner après ?**

Sasuke ne put empêcher un léger sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Normalement, il aurait ignoré cette remarque de Naruto, mais à cet instant, il l'appréciait. Lui aussi avait faim, il n'avait mangé qu'un simple sandwich sur la route pendant que Naruto dormait dans la voiture. Il répondit alors à son ami :

— **Tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle on termine.  
**— **Si on ne nous invite pas, on va dans un restau que je choisis.  
**— **Si tu y tiens tant, goinfre. Tiens, regarde dans le sac, il doit rester quelques trucs à manger.**

Naruto ne releva même pas la façon dont il l'avait qualifié et s'empressa de sortir le dernier sandwich pour le déguster. Puis il démarra la voiture tout en savourant son sandwich. Sasuke l'avait gardé exprès pour le blond ; il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son ventre gronder tout le long de leur réunion.

Alors qu'ils suivaient la voiture grise des natifs, ils discutèrent un peu du contrat puis se laissèrent aller à l'observation de la ville. C'était un lieu calme, bien plus espacé que Kyoto, mais aussi bien plus froid. Alors qu'ils étaient le 29 août, le thermomètre de son tableau de bord indiquait qu'il faisait 14 °C, et le ciel était plutôt couvert. À peine il avait fait cette remarque qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il pouvait aimer cette ville, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour le repousser.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans le seul quartier de la ville qui semblait posséder de vieilles bâtisses, de l'ère d'Edo s'il ne se trompait pas. La voiture à l'avant ralentit et alla se garer au bord du trottoir, Naruto se mit juste à l'arrière.

Ils sortirent et Naruto adressa à haute voix ses impressions tandis que la voiture de l'Akatsuki se garait derrière eux.

— **C'est sympa ici. L'une de ces maisons est le domaine Hyûga ?  
**— **Toute la rue appartient aux Hyûga, **répondit Shino.

Kiba expliqua plus en détails qu'à gauche, entre les arbres, se situaient la maison familiale avec une partie réservée aux bains publics. Juste en face se situaient un restaurant et un dojo. Puis, la rue se terminait sur un petit bois au bout duquel on pouvait trouver un petit temple.

Sasuke trouvait que c'était l'endroit le plus serein de cette petite ville. Il regarda à droite et put voir que même si le dojo lui semblait désert de toutes activités, il était en aussi bon état que le restaurant. Il savait d'ailleurs où lui et Naruto mangeraient s'il n'étaient pas invités.

Yahiko et Sasori sortirent de la voiture. Il était temps d'entamer les négociations. Ils suivirent alors Kiba et Shino qui les menèrent dans le dojo. Quand ils eurent enlevé leurs chaussures et furent entrés, Sasuke put constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. La salle était large, grande et était éclairée par les fenêtres de toiles qui bordaient les murs ; elle n'avait besoin de la lumière électrique que par manque de soleil à l'extérieur. Les tatamis qui avaient été étalés sur le parquet ancien mais brillant n'étaient pas poussiéreux. À leur centre se trouvaient trois hommes, assis. Celui du milieu dénotait par rapport à tous, mais contrairement à eux, il s'accordait à l'ambiance du dojo.

Alors qu'ils étaient habillés de costumes sombres, lui portait un _haori _noir couvrant son _kosode _blanc. Assis en _seiza_ entre les deux autres hommes en costume, que Sasuke soupçonnait être avocats, cet homme dégageait une prestance presque écrasante. Avec ses traits durs et son regard rendu encore plus froid par ses iris blancs si particuliers, il imposait le respect sans le moindre mot. Kiba et Shino le saluèrent en s'inclinant et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de chaque avocat. Sasuke et les autres hommes d'entreprises firent de même avant d'aller s'installer pour former un cercle, Sasuke et Naruto à côté de Kiba, et Yahiko et Sasori à côté de Shino. Celui qui devait forcément être le Hyûga prit la parole.

— **Je suis Hiashi Hyûga, le propriétaire de ce domaine. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma famille a toujours été garante des affaires importantes de la ville. Je vais encore aujourd'hui tenir ce rôle.** Il montra des mains les deux hommes à ses côtés.** Je me suis permis de faire venir deux avocats, neutres. **Il insista sur ce dernier mot. **Chacun prendra le partie d'une des entreprises, soit un pour Akatsuki, et un pour Amaterasu. Je me chargerai de l'usine de Wakkanai.**

Sasuke sentit le regard étonné de Naruto sur lui, et il le vit dans les yeux de ses concurrents. Il était aussi surpris ; alors comme ça, le Hyûga s'estimait suffisamment compétent pour défendre les intérêts de l'usine ? Sasuke avait d'une certaine façon hâte de voir ça, cet homme semblait vraiment intéressant. Yahiko prit les devants sur lui et demanda au Hyûga s'il n'avait pas des justifications plus officielles pour participer aux négociations. Hiashi tourna sa tête vers lui et répondit avec assurance :

— **Même si je ne le fais que rarement, je possède suffisamment d'actions pour participer au conseil d'administration du groupe Senju. Et si je ne me trompe, votre groupe et le vôtre, **poursuivit-il en regardant cette fois Sasuke, **sont en étroite relation avec Senju.  
**— **Vous ne vous méprenez pas, votre place est entièrement justifiée, **conclut Yahiko.

Sasuke avait finalement une réponse. Les Hyûga avaient une importance chez les Senju, un groupe pharmaceutique avec qui le brun était souvent en partenariat pour les produits de beauté, tout comme Akatsuki. Il lui manquait encore la raison pour laquelle il n'entendait pas parler des Hyûga, pourquoi Hiashi ne semblait pas participer aux conseils alors qu'il en avait les moyens. Il ne se soucia cependant pas trop de ces dernières questions, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Ils vérifièrent la qualification des avocats et les négociations purent enfin commencées. Elles ne furent pas houleuses, mais longues. Yahiko avait jugé que le prix du transfert de l'usine était trop élevé, et Hiashi voulait modifier les conditions de salariés afin d'arriver à une assurance d'emplois pour les quinze prochaines années.

Finalement, ils aboutirent après plusieurs heures de conversations, et à vingt-trois heures trente, le contrat était signé par chacun. Amaterasu vendait son usine avec une baisse de 9 % sur le prix de départ à Akatsuki qui assurait dix années d'emplois aux salariés de l'usine.

Les visages de chacun exprimaient la satisfaction, particulièrement ceux des natifs de Wakkanai qui semblaient prêts à festoyer toute la nuit. Le contrat signé, les avocats les saluèrent, s'excusant de ce départ précipité mais ayant d'autres obligations. Sasuke allait aussi partir avec Naruto, ainsi que Yahiko et Sasori mais Hiashi, en bon hôte, leur proposa de partager le dîner avec lui. Naruto oublia toute hiérarchie et accepta avec un véritable plaisir. Sasuke remarqua cependant un malaise chez le tatoué. Ce dernier chuchota quelque chose à Hiashi qui fronça les sourcils et qui le réprimanda du regard. Le Hyûga s'avança alors, leur intimant silencieusement de le suivre jusqu'au restaurant juste à côté.

Dans le silence, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de restauration presque aux antipodes de son aspect extérieur. Il s'agissait bien d'un restaurant typiquement japonais, mais il était moderne, avec un mobilier aux lignes simples et sans fantaisies, aux couleurs crème et grise et un éclairage doux. Les tables étaient occupées en nombre malgré l'heure tardive, preuve du succès certain de l'établissement. Hiashi les mena au fond à droite de la salle et ils passèrent une arche puis découvrirent un espace à l'abri des regards des autres clients. La table était grande et rectangulaire.

— **Prenez place, le serveur arrivera dans les minutes qui suivent.**

Sur la recommandation de Hiashi, les six hommes s'installèrent autour de cette table et patientèrent peu avant de passer leur commande. Ils purent profiter d'un repas savoureux et plutôt rapide puisqu'ils ne conversèrent que peu, limitant ainsi les risques de disputes.

Sasuke avait alors tout le temps de considérer son plus grand doute de la journée : Hiashi Hyûga était-il affilié à Hinata Hyûga ? Il en était arrivé très rapidement, et malheureusement, à la conclusion que oui. Il ne pouvait y avoir autant de coïncidences. Hinata était amie avec Kiba et Shino, qui habitaient à Wakkanai, et qui semblaient eux-mêmes plutôt proches de Hiashi Hyûga. Ce dernier possédait en plus des pupilles d'une rareté, Sasuke n'hésitait pas à le dire, certainement mondiale. Hinata avait aussi ses iris sans pigment, elle devait être certainement un parent de Hiashi, voire peut-être même sa fille.

Cette prise de conscience ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il avait fait promettre à Hinata qu'elle ne dirait rien, il semblait que Hiashi n'était au courant de rien mais ce secret qu'il partageait avec elle, et Kiba et Shino, pesait au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto lui donna un coup de coude avant de sortir de table et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Sasuke décida qu'il partagerait son angoisse plus tard, une fois dans la voiture.

Il avait raconté cette folle mésaventure à son ami qui avait autant été horrifié qu'incrédule. Puis Naruto l'avait d'une certaine façon réprimandé parce que même s'il avait été drogué et qu'il pensait avoir rêvé, il n'avait eu aucun remord dans son prétendu rêve à coucher avec une autre femme que Sakura, la femme qu'il était censé demander en mariage le soir même. Le blond avait promis de ne rien dire à Sakura mais il l'avait fait remettre en cause l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle et Sasuke avait été dans le doute jusqu'à se qu'elle revienne de son dernier ballet.

Il savait bien que le simple fait qu'il y ait un doute était mauvais signe, mais quand la rose était revenue, avait partagé son temps avec lui, l'accueillant quand il revenait du travail, se baladant avec lui, dansant pour lui, il avait compris une chose. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas Sakura autant qu'elle l'aimait, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'un homme aimerait la femme dont il demande la main, mais Sakura était la femme qu'il aimait _le plus_.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il allait la demander en mariage, qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en lui racontant sa mésaventure. Mais il l'avait blessée deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de mariage, et il s'en voulait. Il ne lui avait même pas offert la bague. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour cette raison, mais la veille de son départ, Sakura avait semblé de mauvaise humeur, non plutôt attristée, inquiète.

Il s'octroya de ses pensées pour saluer chacun des hommes. Hiashi leur demanda alors :

— **Vous avez prévu de rentrer cette nuit ?  
**— **Oui, notre avion nous attend, **répondit Sasori.** Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée.**

Puis il partit avec Yahiko. Sasuke répondit à son tour qu'il allait trouver un hôtel puisqu'il n'avait pas pris de jet privé.

— **Nous avons des chambres au-dessus des bains.  
**— **Otoosan **(2)** ! **s'exclama soudainement Kiba.

Il surprit tout le monde, aussi bien le concerné que Sasuke ou Naruto. Seul son collègue Shino semblait s'y attendre. Alors comme ça, Kiba était le beau-fils du Hyûga. Hinata était définitivement reliée à Hiashi. Ce dernier le dévisagea sévèrement et lui demanda la raison de cette exclamation.

— **Ce ne sont pas des membres de la famille ! **déclara-t-il en les montrant du doigt.  
— **Je ne suis pas idiot Kiba, et toi non plus. Tu sais bien de quelles chambres je parle.  
**— **Mais… vont-ils payer ?  
— Je pensais que ton sens de l'hospitalité s'était amélioré au contact de ma fille ?** rétorqua Hiashi, apparemment déçu.

Sasuke ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la dispute, mais de ce qu'elle cachait. Il était certain que si Kiba faisait tout pour qu'ils ne dorment pas dans le domaine alors qu'il y avait des chambres d'hôtel, c'était parce qu'Hinata était dans le domaine aussi. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle devait être la belle-sœur de Kiba puisqu'elle ne pouvait être sa femme et qu'elle était forcément la fille de Hiashi. Pendant que Kiba, à court d'arguments, essayait de convaincre son beau-père, Sasuke murmura à Naruto :

— **Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé à Macao ?  
**— **Euh, oui, **répondit Naruto, interloqué.

Il savait que Kiba et Shino avaient été ceux qui avait piégé Sasuke et la femme, mais le brun avait estimé inutile de préciser l'identité de la femme ainsi que sa relation amicale avec les deux hommes.

— **Et bien, la femme qui a aussi été piégée, c'est la fille de Hiashi.  
**— **Quoi ?!**

Naruto l'avait crié et avait fait se retourner les deux autres hommes. Il ricana bêtement mais fut coupé par Hiashi.

— **Ne vous souciez pas de ce que pense mon beau-fils, vos chambres sont déjà prête. Suivez-moi.**

Kiba ne pouvait plus rien dire et partit avant eux, accompagné de Shino. Sasuke et Naruto se mirent dans les pas du Hyûga qui les emmena jusqu'à la bâtisse en face du restaurant. Ils furent guidés à l'étage jusqu'à deux chambres qui se faisaient face. Hiashi leur confia les clés, leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis les laissa. Immédiatement, Naruto s'empressa de demander à Sasuke.

— **Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec la femme de Kiba ?!  
**— **Mais non, crétin ! ** s'énerva légèrement Sasuke.

Naruto pourrait ne pas avoir tord, mais Sasuke savait qu'Hinata était l'amie de Kiba, et non sa femme. Il fit entrer Naruto dans une des chambres et lui expliqua alors en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond put ainsi comprendre complètement la nervosité grandissante qu'il avait remarquée chez Sasuke.

Ils étaient à présent assis sur le sol et Naruto questionnait Sasuke.

— **Si j'ai bien compris, Hinata est une des filles de Hiashi ?  
**— **Je pense, mais elle peut aussi être une simple parente.  
**— **Mais il ne le sait pas, que tu as –  
**— **Non, Hiashi ne sait rien,** dit fermement Sasuke, se convainquant lui-même.

Naruto leva la tête au plafond en soupirant puis reposa son regard sur son ami.

— **Tu ne la verras peut-être même pas. Et puis, c'est censé être un secret, une histoire ancienne, ça ne devrait pas causer de problème.**

Sasuke le pensait aussi. Elle non plus n'avait pas voulu de ça, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour oublier. Donc, même s'il la revoyait, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Naruto n'était pas le plus intelligent, mais il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour rassurer Sasuke le peu de fois où il angoissait.

Le sujet de conversation dériva forcément vers Sakura ; Naruto demandait où ils en étaient. Sasuke lui avoua qu'il avait certainement blessé la rose avec sa vision du mariage, mais qu'il avait réalisé une chose : Sakura était celle qu'il aimait le plus. Il ferait en sorte de se rattraper et ce. dès son retour. Naruto semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi penser, mais il savait que Sasuke disait vrai. Jamais le blond n'avait vu le brun aimer autant une femme, à part sa défunte mère. Ainsi, même s'il savait que l'amour de Sakura surpassait de loin celui de Sasuke, il trouvait qu'il y avait un moyen que les deux soient heureux ensemble.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le blond alla rejoindre sa chambre. Ils avaient cherché un avion et avaient trouvé qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul en direction de Kyoto, à midi. Ils allaient devoir se lever tôt et Naruto avait besoin d'un minimum de sept heures de sommeil pour être opérationnel. Il s'empressa de se coucher, il ne lui restait plus qu'un maximum de six heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain, les deux amis et collègues se levèrent aux alentours de sept heures. Naruto était grognon, ce qui ne surprit pas Sasuke. Il attendait Naruto en regardant les différentes estampes placées sur les murs de bois du couloir. Il avait eu le temps de les toutes les détailler que Naruto ne sortait toujours pas. Il en eut assez et décida de l'attendre en bas. Il prit les escaliers et rejoignit l'accueil.

Une voix qu'il connaissait lui souhaita le bonjour avant de s'évanouir dans des abysses silencieux. Sasuke tourna la tête et la découvrit, cette femme qui avait partagé sa mésaventure. Elle était complètement paralysée par sa venue. Il pouvait comprendre puisqu'elle ne savait qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Mais elle devait certainement savoir qu'il était sur Wakkanai pour l'usine. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé quand il décida de la saluer à son tour.

— **Bonjour, Hyûga-san.**

Sasuke s'avança ensuite pour se rapprocher de la sortie, et du comptoir. Elle recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière elle, semblant paniquée. Sasuke soupira, pourquoi tant de peur ? Il eut l'impression qu'il devait se justifier. Il alla alors devant le comptoir et la regarda bien dans les yeux. Elle avait une expression nerveuse, et semblait contenir sa volonté de fuir. Ses yeux si particuliers ne voulaient le regarder, elle semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis que de passage, pour l'usine.**

Soudain, il la vit se rassurer. Ses yeux osèrent enfin le regarder. Elle restait tout de même très gênée et semblait toujours vouloir se cacher. Elle lui parla cependant.

— **Pardonnez-moi, Uchiwa-san, j'ai cru un instant… enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?**

Il lui répondit que oui puis le silence s'installa. Elle avait décollé de son mur mais se cachait maintenant dans son épais gilet qu'elle avait fermé. Sasuke savait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu créerait une gêne, mais il pensait que depuis leurs « adieux », il n'y aurait plus aucune raison qu'elle existe. Dans ses souvenirs, Hinata était bien moins embarrassée et semblait être déjà sur la voie du souvenir simple et sans conséquences. Mais il avait dû se tromper. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de paraître plus à l'aise, comme la dernière soirée. Elle relança même la conversation.

— **Les négociations se sont bien déroulées ? Je sais par mon père que ça satisfait les employés de notre ville, mais… pour vous ?  
**— **Je suis très satisfait, également.  
**— **Tant mieux, **elle sourit et prononça plus doucement, en baissant la tête, **oui, une bonne fin.**

Sasuke décela sur son visage une étrange tristesse. Pourquoi cette émotion soudaine? Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et leva la tête pour le regarder et lui offrir le premier sourire complet de la journée, accompagné d'une expression chaleureuse, mais toujours noté de cette tristesse.

— **Je vous remercie, pour l'usine. **

Il allait répondre mais Naruto débarqua en trombe, hurlant presque.

— **Sasuke ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans moi.  
**— **J'aurais dû,** rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto allait poursuivre mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua la Hyûga. Il la salua, après avoir regardé Sasuke.

— **Bonjour ! Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?  
**— **Bonjour, **retourna-t-elle en s'inclinant, **oui, une belle journée s'annonce.**

Sasuke voyait que Naruto se retenait de poser la question qu'il ne fallait absolument pas demander, surtout maintenant que le père d'Hinata venait d'arriver par la porte d'entrée. Hiashi devait remarquer que quelque chose clochait, et Sasuke ressentait aussi cette ambiance lourde qui s'était installée à son arrivée.

Naruto gesticulait dans tous les sens pour contenir sa question, Hinata avait légèrement blêmie à l'arrivée de son père et Sasuke lui-même sentait son angoisse augmenter avec l'ambiance alentour. Hiashi s'avança et les salua, puis il prit la parole, suspicieux, mais ignorant cette drôle d'ambiance.

— **Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma fille aînée, Hinata.  
**— **Oui, juste à l'instant. Vous êtes l'épouse de Kiba ? **ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

Cette question sembla à la fois embarrasser et détendre la brune. Elle reprit des couleurs et gloussa un peu avant de répondre :

— **Non, non. Kiba est le mari de ma petite sœur.**

Naruto s'excusa et avant qu'une conversation forcée ne soit lancée, Sasuke annonça leur départ. Les deux Hyûga leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage et juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Sasuke entendit la voix finalement sereine d'Hinata :

— **Merci encore de votre générosité. Bonne continuation, Uchiwa-san. **

Il se retourna et put voir un sourire fin sur ses lèvres. Elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle avait dit, et cela le rendit un peu coupable. S'il n'avait pas eu cette mésaventure, jamais il n'aurait eu à autant réfléchir pour offrir une chance de sauver l'entreprise. Il avait presque envie de lui dire que c'était lui qui l'a remerciait, pour sa générosité, dans son comportement, dans son sourire. Mais il préféra ne rien dire et garder pour lui ses pensée, comme d'habitude, et offrir une simple approbation.

Il ferma la porte là-dessus et se remit dans les pas de Naruto qui l'attendait, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

— **C'est elle ?  
**— **Oui.  
**— **Bon, de toutes façons, tu ne la reverras jamais.**

Sasuke regarda Naruto, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa phrase.

— **Il y a un problème avec elle, Naruto ?** demanda-t-il sans animosité.  
— **Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…** il fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de les détendre et de reprendre une expression enthousiaste, plus habituelle. **Enfin, on s'en fiche, tu ne la reverras pas. Et puis, maintenant que tous ces problèmes sont réglés, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur le mariage !**

Sasuke ricana un peu. Il oublia le pressentiment de Naruto qui avait un bon instinct généralement, se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient tous être véridique et pensa à ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant à Kyoto. Il savait que Naruto y pensait autant que lui, son ami aurait tant donné pour pouvoir assister à un Sasuke romantique.

Malheureusement, ce qu'avait prévu Sasuke ne s'était pas déroulé comme il le voulait. Après les trois heures d'avions, un passage chez un costumier, et la réservation d'un bon restaurant, Sasuke avait emmené Sakura pour un rendez-vous galant, dans les règles de l'art. Elle lui était alors apparue rayonnante de bonheur, souriant, rigolant, s'amusant. Puis, il avait enfin sorti la bague qu'il avait acheté il y a déjà des mois de cela. Le bijou d'émeraudes avait fait scintiller les jumelles des prunelles de la rose. Mais pendant qu'il lui demandait sa main, les éclats avaient ternis, et le doute avait obscurci les yeux de la ballerine. Quand Sasuke eut terminé sa demande, un silence de quelques secondes avait emplit ses oreilles, avant qu'une réponse inimaginable ne lui parvienne. Sakura avait dit non.

* * *

1 : J'ai décidé de changer le nom de l'entreprise. Je trouve qu'Amaterasu à beaucoup plus de cachet que GBSL.  
2 : Otoosan, je ne sais pas s'il faut l'écrire avec un tiret, et je suis encore moins sûre de son utilisation. Je sais que c'est comme ça qu'on dit père en japonais, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi qu'on appelle son beau-père… Si vous avez des connaissances sur ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à partager ^^

* * *

_Bon, je me rends compte que dans les derniers chapitres de me deux fics, il y a une demande en mariage... Désolée si vous trouvez ça répétitif, mais c'est une pure coincidence ^^'  
Bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? C'est le plus long de CA et il doit y avoir deux cinquième qui concerne Sakura. Qu'avez-vous pensez d'elle ? De Gaara aussi ? Puis de la partie avec Sasuke et Naruto ? Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça vous a plu étant donné qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de sasuhina (ils ne se voient qu'à la fin) et que toute la seconde partie était focalisé sur les négociations. Enfin, je pense que c'était une partie nécessaire, comme pour régler ce problème d'usine, pour connaitre un peu plus Sakura ainsi que Sasuke._

_J'attends donc vos remarques, vos avis, vos critiques avec impatience !_

_Bisous à chaque lecteur, c'est grâce à vous que je peux continuer d'écrire !_


	10. Bonne nouvelle

Bonjour à tous !

Non, ceci n'est pas une triste nouvelle (enfin, je l'espère). Je voulais vous prévenir que suite à plusieurs réflexions, je serai de retour sur le fandom cette année. Oui, ce n'est pas une blague, après le mélodrame que j'ai pu écrire, je vous annonce bien que je vais reprendre les fictions en cours. Leur écriture me manque, je n'arrête pas de penser à différents avancements. Vous me manquez aussi, j'adorais échanger avec vous, connaître vos ressentis. Bref, la fanfiction me manque et je ne peux plus résister devant son appel !

Vous verrez donc un jour, cette année je l'espère, un nouveau chapitre de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque et d'Entre Orage et Tourbillon. Pourquoi je dis cette année et pas bientôt ? Et bien, je compte prendre pas mal d'avance dans la rédaction des chapitres pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre des mois la publication d'un chapitre, et même entamer une publication régulière.

Voilà ! C'était la bonne nouvelle en ce dimanche.

À bientôt chères/chers lectrices et lecteurs !


End file.
